


Part 1 Battlestar Galactica Finding Humanity: Learning To Become Human Again

by Treadstone17



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: It has been 18 months since The Cylons found and occupied New Caprica. Just as The Cylons arrived, a terrible virus swept through the settlement, killing more than 500 people-including Kara's husband, Sam Anders. Galactica and Pegasus have been kept at bay, light years away, by constant Cylon attacks.On New Caprica, Kara Thrace had been missing for months, and after being imprisoned for months themselves, Saul Tigh, Laura Roslin, and the other insurgent leaders, try to keep hope alive.
Series: Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847359
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Battlestar Galactica

Becoming Human Again

Treadstone17

_Prologue_

The Present

**Laura Roslin wondered how much** longer she could keep this up. Between teaching children during the day, and playing insurrectionist at night, she was beyond exhausted. A better word for it might be “numb”.

She shouldn't complain. At least she was no longer in a Cylon prison, sent there at one time by D'Anna's insistence that President Gaius Baltar lock her up. She hadn't been physically tortured by The Cylons. Emotionally? Psychologically? That was another story. At least she hadn't lost an eye, like Colonel Tigh.

She also had survived the terrible pneumonia virus that had struck New Caprica just as The Cylons arrived. That had claimed well over five hundred souls, among what few survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and, perhaps, all of humanity that remained. They had lost so many-most, of course, she hadn't know, among the thirty-five thousand who had stayed on the surface. But they had lost Sam Anders. Even as strong and healthy as he had been, it had destroyed him in short order.

That was a year-and-a-half ago. Sam had married Kara Thrace, who had, much to Laura's surprise, decided not to stay on _Galactica_ before The Cylons ran it out of the system. Laura couldn't remember seeing Kara smile since the day Sam died. Kara had then vanished the day the occupation began, not even aware of Sam's death. Four months ago, Kara had reappeared, with an incredible story of how Leoben had kept her hostage in what Kara had called "a doll house"-and reappeared with a young child by the name of Kacey with her.

With the school day finished, Laura would head back to her home-maybe the nicest tent in all of New Caprica, where she would grade papers, then meet with the major leaders of the resistance to talk about what was going on, and plan any attacks.

She had all but but given up on the return of _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_. That son-of-a-bitch Gaius Baltar had told her a few months back that The Cylon leadership on New Caprica had informed him that a group of Baseships had been keeping the old battlestars busy-too busy to mount a rescue.

Laura made it home, and contemplated the silence of her abode. It was so lonely when she was by herself. She and Bill were just starting to become closer when all hell had broken lose after the election. Now, she had nothing except a life in captivity. 

* * *

Kara Thrace had a place of solitude on New Caprica that no one knew about. Just north of the New Earth settlement, the only really beautiful area of the planet could be found: up a hill, which overlooked a lush, flowery meadow, with a small river. The water there was clean and sweet, and on the few times the sun would peek out on this gray planet, and a soft breeze would waft downward, it would make Kara believe that there was still something good left in the Universe. When Kacey was in school, she often went there to clear her mind.

The only truly good thing that had ever happened on this gods-forsaken rock to Kara Thrace was Kacey. She didn't know if Kacey was indeed her daughter. It was possible. Doc Cottle had confirmed that her one ovary had been taken from her body when at The Farm on Caprica, and the little girl greatly resembled Starbuck. 

Kacey had given back Kara Thrace a sliver of her humanity.

She still didn't know how the frak she had escaped from the Doll House one day. She really didn't. Yes, she had been waiting by the door of their “home”, with knife in hand, hoping to kill this rendition of Number Two before the door was locked behind them. She had tried numerous times before that to escape-sometimes with Kacey, and even a few where she planned to leave the child behind.

That one fateful time, she had succeeded, with Kacey literally right behind her when she plunged the knife into Leoben's throat as he walked into those living quarters. She had used Leoben's body as a door stop, gathered a few items, and fled with Kacey, making it back to the New Caprica settlement.

Since escaping, she had made her peace with many things. She had found out about, and come to terms with Sam's death. She had truly loved Samuel T. Anders, but just like almost every relationship she had ever entered, it was far from ideal. They fought loudly and often, both of them hotheads who couldn't get past their own stubbornness. Occasionally, the fights would become physical in nature, only to be followed by love-making that was equally loud and sometimes on the verge of being physically violent.

Kara had grown up believing love was measured by how often her mother would curse and belittle her for not being good enough, or by how many times her fingers had been broken inside a door by her mother. That was life with a drug and alcohol addict.

She had tried to find a “normal” with love when she met Zak Adama, and he had treated her like a goddess. She had repaid him by putting him in the one place he never belonged-inside the cockpit of a Viper-where on his first active mission, he had died in a crash. He had never been a natural pilot, but Kara, who had been his training officer, had passed him anyway.

From that point forward, she cemented her rep as a hard-drinking, hard-smoking, hard-fraking misfit, but one who could fly a Viper better than perhaps anyone who had ever sat in a fighter for the Colonial military. The drinking, the partying, the carousing, the bad-ass attitude which included insubordination to superior officers, in the end, was all an act. It was an act of self-defense for letting anyone, even those she did love, from getting too close and too comfortable with her.

Now, with the exception of caring for Kacey, she found herself alone.

Oh, to be sure, she still worked as a leader in the resistance. Nothing could ever keep her from trying to bring down the Toasters. But the Kara that came back from the Doll House, after Sam's death, wasn't the same Kara everyone had known before The Cylons had arrived on New Caprica.

She, like Laura Roslin-like so many of them on New Earth-under what seemed to be an unbreakable bondage under The Cylons, had been driven numb by the monotony of this life. Kacey kept her sane.

She needed someone else, even above and beyond Kacey, to make her human again.


	2. Chapter 2

I

One Year Ago

**Saul Tigh couldn't get through** a day now without being in physical pain. It wasn't so much the pain of where his eye used to be-that seemed to take care of itself, and he felt twinges there, but no overt pain. It was the constant pain in his legs, which The Cylons had abused while he was in prison. His left leg had taken the most punishment-he was sure that he had some torn ligaments in his left knee, but the human body can repair itself-at least to a point.

Yet his right leg was always killing him, too. He had to walk normally on that leg, less his left leg give out. He used a cane to get around these days, and it did help alleviate the pain that probably would always be there.

Yet the pain and the torture that the Cylons had heaped on him after he had been incarcerated-after Duck had blown up the graduating class of the New Caprica Police Force-hadn't put out the fire to pay back these human-looking toasters. It had only increased his want to see everyone of them dead.

Many people had simply vanished, never to return. Laura Roslin had been held captive, but not physically tortured. Mentally? That was another story. But Tom Zarek had been beaten, although not to the extent Saul had, and he had recovered. Chief Galen Tyrol had been spared because he was a mechanical jack-of-all-trades, and The Cylons deemed him necessary to help keep New Caprica running, even as he worked to destroy it from within.

Then there was Kara. She had disappeared long before Duck did his deed. She had vanished the day The Cylons began their occupation, and no one knew if she were dead or alive. Saul had been at Sam's bedside three weeks later, when he died of the lethal pneumonia virus that had swept through the camp, the agony in the man's voice wondering what had happened to his wife, Saul not able to give him an answer.

Eventually, The Cylons released their one-hundred-and-fifty or so prisoners who had been rounded up after Duck had blown himself up-at least the ones still alive. Some of their numbers had died in captivity, or so everyone believed.

Since that act of terror a year ago, the insurgency had only grown. It had built an intricate system of underground bunkers, some connected to each other, to allow those that were the titular leaders of this simmering rebellion to meet.

The leaders were who one would expect: Tigh himself, Laura Roslin, Tom Zarek, Galen Tyrol, Diana Seelix, on the “civilian” side there was Charlie Connor, as well as Roslin's assistant when she was President, Tory Foster. His wife Ellen sometimes was in on meetings, but she had not wanted to know a lot of what was going on.

Noticeably missing from those names were Gaius Baltar and Felix Gaeta. Baltar was elected President on the dream of this world, of New Caprica. Yet even before The Cylons invaded, he had simply lived a life of drinking, and fraking any woman who would take him in Colonial One.

Tigh had been shocked, to say the least, and more than a little angry, that Gaeta was Baltar's Chief-of-Staff, for lack of a better word. It galled Tigh to no end that the very talented officer, who Tigh had thought would have his own battlestar one day-if there had been any battlestars left-would work in tandem with that traitorous, self-indulgent son-of-a-bitch Gaius Baltar.

Tonight, Tigh would host a meeting consisting of Roslin, Zarek, and Chief Tyrol. That was the core of the leadership, and they conferred as often as they could.

To be sure, there wasn't much going on at the moment-The Cylons had cracked down on them, even after releasing all of them from prison. Yet The Cylons didn't know everything.

They didn't know that, before they had arrived, and before _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ had left, that The Old Man had made sure to move scores of automatic weapons in hidden depots throughout the settlement.

They didn't know that there was plenty more of the plastic explosives that Duck had used to obliterate himself and that police class, stored away as well. The location of those depots had been memorized by the leadership. The work to stash them had gone on at night, and out of sight of civilians, who would then have plausible deniability about their whereabouts.

They wouldn't be defenseless when the time came. Saul knew what the others did not-that if the two ships were in the area, a Raptor would be out and about on silent mode, hoping to receive a message from the ground, and Saul hoped to receive one from the Raptor.

The news that _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ were far away, fighting off numerous Baseships might be a bunch of bullshit propaganda, but Saul didn't think it was. He knew Bill Adama, and Lee Adama. If they could contact them, they would.

* * *

For months, someone within the official government had been feeding the insurgents information. That information had led to sever acts of sabotage, the most notable being the suicide bombing carried out by Duck the year before, that had killed about one hundred human beings, and a host of skin jobs that had, of course, quickly re-downloaded and returned. That had set off the jailing of many people, whom The Cylons eventually released.

The insurgent contact was Galen Tyrol. The system involved the flipping of a yellow dog bowl in an area near the mechanic's shops that were used to keep New Caprica in working order. If the bowl was flipped over, Galen knew there was a message that was tucked away in an old, broken-down tool chest a few yards away. When the message was retrieved, Galen would flip the bowl back over, pet Jake, the dog that was the “owner” of the bowl, then move off.

Two pieces of information had been requested from whoever this source was. The first was the frequencies monitored by The Cylons, so they could get messages in and out if they ever heard from The Fleet. The second was if anyone had an idea of the whereabouts of Kara Thrace.

Galen was doing his usual canvas of the settlement. He was not only an insurgent leader, but was head of the workers union that had been set up to demand basic rights and working conditions from the Baltar Administration. The Cylons didn't interfere, at least not much, with an internal matter like that. Because of his leadership role, Galen was often going around the entire settlement, looking over basic infrastructure, talking to citizens who may have noticed something not working right-and to check his dead-drop area several times a day.

The bowl was flipped upside down, the sign that information was being delivered.

“Hey, Jake, how you doing, buddy?” Galen smiled and scratched his ears, then rolled him on his stomach and petted him. Galen even gave him a snack to munch on, the pup wagging his tale excitedly.

After playing with Jake, he sauntered over to the tool chest, and sure enough, there was a copy of an official government document: _Cylon Communication Frequencies._

“Bingo”, Galen said, almost to himself. He, Tigh and Zarek would go over this later that evening. He really wished Sam Anders was still around. Sam, like Galen, was pretty fraking good at dealing with mechanical stuff, and would have been perfect for leadership.

Thinking of Sam made Galen think of Kara. When the Chief arrived back at his home, he briefly opened up the pack of information. The frequencies were laid out nicely. There also a sheet attached at the end of the other pages.

_No current information on whereabouts of Kara Thrace. Will keep looking._

For all Galen, or anyone else knew, Kara, like her husband Sam, was dead.

* * *

Kara looked at the body of Leoben, sliced once again across his throat. She almost got the feeling that Leoben liked this sick game of her killing him, then being downloaded, only to show up like a bad cubit, to terrorize her once again. He had never physically beaten or hurt her. She almost wished he would. She could actually understand physical pain, like her mom had visited on her for so many years.

This psychological bullshit was worse than any broken bone, or so Kara thought.

Kara hated to take Leoben out with Kacey around. She knew the girl was probably going to be traumatized from all she had been through, but Kara didn't want to add to what the beautiful young girl had seen. But the thought of Leoben around not just her, but Kacey, made her want to throw up every time she thought of it. She was damned if she would let Leoben do anything to Kacey.

It had taken Kara some time to even acknowledge the blonde little girl, who, Kara had to admit, could very well be her biological daughter. She had, at first, taken her hatred on Leoben out on Kacey as well. Then Kacey had fallen and been injured, and it woke Starbuck up to the reality that the only person that could make sure Kacey was OK was one Kara Thrace. She changed her outlook on the toddler after that accident.

Now, Kara wanted to not just protect Kacey, but to raise her as her own, and to make sure she had a better life than she had growing up. That meant getting out of this doll house, and getting back to her people.

It would me, for all intent and purpose, putting both of their lives at risk. But it had to be done.

* * *

The Next Day

“OK, class, that's it for today.”

Laura Roslin smiled as the room-full of children became noisy pandemonium, which it always did when school let out for the day. The sound of the kids greeting their parents, or playing with each other, gave her some semblance of hope for the future of her people. Hope, she knew right now, was a rare commodity.

“Tomorrow will be the test on chapter five of your science curriculum, so be prepared. And thank you, parents, as always!”

She hadn't noticed the smiling man that had made it into the tent as class let out. Galen Tyrol was smiling comfortably at his former President, seeing her in what was, even by her admission, doing the thing she loved first and foremost-teaching. She was far more than a teacher now, Galen knew, but nothing seemed to light up Laura Roslin like interacting with the children of New Caprica.

When she spied him, she smiled, and waved him over. “Hey Chief, who let you in?”

Galen chuckled. “Maybe I can take that test tomorrow, just to see how well I could do?”

Laura laughed heartily at his remark. “And if you fail, I'll keep you after school, Mr. Tyrol.” They both chuckled at little more. “What brings you by?”

He cocked his head to one side, to take her away from what few students and parents remained in the school house. “We got the frequencies that The Cylons use”, he said with a beaming smile. “We now know what to avoid, and how to keep them from jamming us.”

Laura's eyes widened. “Perhaps now, we can find out if Tigh is right, and if a Raptor is scouting us out.”

“That would be sweet”, Galen agreed. “But from what we're getting from our source, _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ are a long way from here. Good bet is they can't send anything right now.”

“Even if it's true, the fact we can monitor for a message without being jammed, that's worth a lot.”

Tyrol nodded. “That's true. It's something we may have to be patient with. Oh”, he added, thinking of the attached note, “our source says that they have absolutely no idea where Kara might be.”

Laura's demeanor suddenly changed. It had been heartbreaking to watch Sam Anders succumb to the virus, and the pain her felt because no one knew where his wife was. To not know if Starbuck was alive or dead cast just one more shadow over the people of New Caprica to deal with. She would have been one of the leaders of this movement, Laura was certain, and her bad-ass reputation would have been something that could instill hope into many people.

Laura hoped they found out, one way or another, if Kara were alive someday. If she wasn't, it was just another score to settle with The Cylons.

* * *

Laura Roslin finished grading the papers for the day. It had been a pop history quiz, so it didn't take long. Other days, when there were major tests for her students, it could take half the night to grade them. The teachers, of which Laura was one of fifteen or so, tried to keep days of tests free of almost anything else. One didn't want to grade tests and perhaps a writing or math assignment all in one night.

She loved teaching now, as much as she ever did. The fact she had survived cancer, and so far, they had survived the journey after the destruction of the Twelve Colonies, it meant even more to her now. _If_ they survived here, or, hopefully, somewhere else without Cylons, she wanted her charges to face their new world or worlds with as much knowledge as they could have. Not just about reading, writing, and arithmetic, but in their ability to become leaders who could thrive under pressure, and yet still keep their humanity about them. The latter was something Roslin herself admitted to not always doing. She had crossed the line more than once: tossing Leoben out of an airlock; trying to steal a presidential election; being part of a leadership on New Caprica that had approved a suicide bombing.

She wanted her students to be better than what she had been since The Holocaust.

She finished her work, then poured a small glass of bourbon-just enough to relax her after another day on the job-both jobs. Being part of the non-government leadership on New Caprica meant that she always kept her eyes and ears open for anything that might be of interest.

The news from Tyrol about the frequencies had buoyed her spirits, yet that was only temporary. Being under the daily eye of The Cylons, with no immediate hope of The Fleet rescuing them, and the constant worry the entire leadership had about where Kara Thrace was, or if she was even alive, kept hope, at least normally, at a safe distance.

She thought about the young, fiery pilot and smiled. But it was a sad smile. Starbuck had done so much dirty work for Roslin that the former President had lost count. And yet Kara had done all of it-not without complaint, but when she agreed, she went all-in and did everything she could to accomplish whatever the mission was.

If there were one person that Laura Roslin thought could talk to on this rock, it would be Kara. She and Tigh had never gotten along. She and Zarek, while on the same side at the moment, were sworn political enemies. Tyrol was busy with his union work, and was the father of a newborn and a wife. Kara had seen some of Laura's own doubts over the years, and Laura believed Kara understood her as few did. Maybe it was a whole woman thing.

But for now, Laura had no one to really converse with. So she went back to sipping on her drink, before going to bed.

* * *

“Honey, I'm home.”

He was back.

“Kacey”, Kara whispered, “go to your room and get dressed for night-night, OK?”

“K mama”, the little girl said, skipping off to her room.

She eyed the stairs, but didn't look up. She knew he'd have that sick, smug grin on his face. She called it his “you can't kill me” smile because, well, as long as there was a resurrection ship nearby, she couldn't, and they both knew it. Yet it still gave her a raw, inexplicable satisfaction to drive a knife, or a fork, or some other sharp or blunt object into his neck, or his heart, or his brain.

There were two problems: he came back, and it was taking a psychological toll on her far more than it would on him.

“How was your day, Kara?” He had gone to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, that smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, just peachy, you know. Kacey and I went to the grocery story, then to the park to feed the fish and the ducks. Just a normal day in paradise.”

He actually laughed at her deadpan humor. “If I could let you do those things, Kara, I would. I really would, but I can't.”

“You wouldn't even if you could”, she spat back at him.

He looked seriously at her. “Actually, I would, and I think you know that, deep down.”

Kara didn't respond. Instead she went to the fridge herself, and fetched the pitcher of iced tea she had made earlier in the day, pouring herself a glass, not bothering to look up at Leoben.

After a few minutes of silence, Leoben spoke again. “I'll...make us dinner. Speaking of fish, we were able to acquire a whole bunch of fresh fish, caught in Lake Atlantis.”

“In other words, you stole them from the people in the city.” Again, she didn't even bother looking up.

“No, we didn't steal anything. We left most of it for the people of the town to share it with each other. We even had Centurions deliver it.”

“I'm sure you're so proud.”

Kara walked into the living room, sitting down with Kacey who had pulled out her crayons and a blank piece of paper. Forty five minutes later, Leoben had prepared the fish and some fresh vegetables for dinner. Kara would never admit it, but the Cylon did know how to cook. She simply never had an appetite around him.

Leoben rambled on throughout dinner about what he did that day, Kara simply forking through her food, taking a bite every once in a while. Kacey asked for seconds, which, under normal circumstances, would have made Kara laugh.

“So we're going to dam that marsh a few miles south of here, to try and make some farmland out of it, so the people can have better land to plant fruits and vegetables. We think that large area of land will really increase production for everyone.”

“Trying to fatten us up for the eventual slaughter, eh?”

Leoben let his fork clatter on to the plate. “What the frak is that supposed to mean, Kara?” He rarely got angry with her.

“Tsk tsk, no cursing in front of Kacey.” Her voice was void of inflection.

“You're right, I am sorry, but I'd still like an explanation. That was uncalled for.”

Kara couldn't help but laugh. “You're holding me as a hostage, and you talk about things that are uncalled for?” She laughed, looking at him with disgust.

“Godsdammit, Kara we're actually trying to make this thing work. We aren't the ones blowing up police officers, I should remind you.”

“Pass me the salt, if you can”, she said in a voice as if they'd been having a pleasant conversation.

That brought up Leoben short. “Fine, here's the salt.” He slid it over to her. “Sometimes I wonder why I even try.”

“Then don't”, she said with venom, looking directly at him. “Don't try. Let Kacey and I go. I'm never gonna give into your fantasies.”

For a moment he looked as if he might strike her, but as quickly as that look appeared, it was replaced with a smile. “Actually, before this is over, you will. You will admit you love me, and will wonder why you fought me for so long.”

Kara simply snickered, and went back to her meal. When she finished, and Kacey had finished her seconds, they went into the loving room, Kara letting Kacey draw a little longer before going to bed. An hour later, Kacey was out like a light, and Kara did what she always did-took an extra blanket from the bedroom, and lay down on the couch.

She would never share a bed with Leoben.


	3. Chapter 3

II

Present Day

**Kara Thrace had quietly entered** the school tent that housed the pre-schoolers. Kacey was going on five, and the following year, she would begin her proper schooling. Starbuck felt it important that her daughter learn to socialize like a normal human being-something Kara was never able to do when she was younger, being from a broken home, with a mother who suffered from substance abuse.

As she watch Kacey playing with the other children her age, a warm smile came over Kara's face. This was the childhood she never really had, and instead of wallowing about how bad she had had it, she concentrated on giving Kacey every advantage she could think of.

_I am not gonna let Kacey end up like me. She's going to be better than me in every way._

Kara had made that promise to herself, and to the gods. Despite her rebellious nature, Kara Thrace had a deep faith in the gods, and believed that there was something better after this life. She was quite sure that, despite her sinful ways, that redemption was within reach of anyone. She had even come to believe that true for the human Cylons, although she was still working that one out. But if they had a soul, and she at least considered it a possibility that the Skin Jobs did have one, then they were within the reach of salvation.

Kara's salvation, and that of putting Kacey onto a better future (if they ever escaped the Cylon occupation), had occurred on a terrifying night a less than a year earlier.

* * *

Eight Months Earlier

_Kara Thrace felt, and was sure, she was going crazy, being cooped up day after day in this fantasy world that Leoben had built. Every day was_ deja-vu _all over again, with Leoben trying to act like the caring husband, Kara not responding to his overtures of affection, and certainly had never fraked The Cylon bastard. The only thing keeping her sane was Kacey. It had now been ten months since she had been captured, the very day The Cylons had arrived._

_Even in “killing” Leoben more than a dozen times since being captured, the son-of-a-bitch kept returning, that smug smile on his face every time he would say “Honey, I'm home.” He would then dispose of his last body, then act like nothing had happened, only to have the event repeated in some form or another. It's almost like he enjoyed letting Kara kill him, then coming back that very day. It was psychological torture on a grand scale._

_She had killed many before, but a combat situation, in a Viper, in the vacuum of space, was far different than having to kill, by hand, another living being. She hated The Cylons, but she considered them living beings, just different in some ways from Humans. She had been flabbergasted, and angry when Roslin had chucked Leoben out of an airlock, and there was something about the Cylon man that intrigued her, but it hadn't stopped him from killing him over and over, only to have him come back._

_Yet he was playing with her very sanity, and that was starting to wan. She knew with her sanity being taken from her, her very humanity would follow. She couldn't have that happened. Especially now that she was responsible for a child._

_Leoben had always kept her off-balance, coming “home” at different times of the day, so she wouldn't have a chance to prepare. Yet the last few nights, he had arrived back at the place around 2000 each night, telling her they were having all-day meetings, and that his schedule would be like that for a week or two._

_One problem she had always had was that Leoben put his electronic key, for the gate leading out of the facility, in a safe immediately after he got “home”. She didn't know the combination, and had never sent him to Download City while it was on his person. She wanted to cancel that advantage._

_So she took a chance._

_The fourth night of his set schedule, she had put Kacey down to sleep on the couch in the living room. She hated if Kacey watched her kill the man who said he was her “daddy”, which made her want to vomit._

_By this time, doing this was as routine as preparing dinner. She was hiding behind where the door would swing open, and waited for Leoben's grating, smug voice to say, “honey, I'm home!” About ten minutes after the hour, she heard the door handle giggle. The much-used kitchen knife-or one of the many-used kitchen knifes-was clutched in her hand._

_The door slid open gently, as it always did, Leoben taking a step to his right. “Honey, I'm...”_

_She put the knife in the center of his throat._

“ _You're home, I know”, she said as she whirled him around, his eyes bugging out, his breath gurgling._

_She dragged his now-dead body into opened door, making his carcass a door stop. She cut the key chain off his belt buckle. He had three keys on it. She knew which one went into the door, and knew he used his thumbprint at the gate, right after turning his key._

_This would not be easy._

_She had Kacey beside her quickly, and had the little girl stand in the hallway. Kara then picked up the now-dead weight of Leoben, and dragged him over to the gate. Being trained in combat, she knew how to throw a wounded soldier over her shoulder, but Leoben was very tall, and damn heavy-plus she was in a weakened condition, being stuck in the house for six months. She braced herself as taught, and, with great effort, hoisted the body over he shoulder._

_Once she found her balance, it was no problem walking to the gate. She looked at the keys, easily telling which one was for the gate, turning it. No alarm went off, but a red light flashed on the small pad where a finger went. She had made sure Leoben's arms were in front of her body, so she could more easily grab his hand, then press his thumb to the pad. Not being sure if there was a timer on that action, she accomplished the feat quickly, and in moments, the gate slid open._

* * *

_Quietly, Kara and Kacey slipped through outside hallway. She could see the glow of searchlights going back and forth across the compound, as more than one hallway intersected each other._

_Kara peeked her head around a corner-no Cylons. She followed the flickers of light that canvassed the compound. Finally, she came to the last hallway that led into a courtyard. There was a guard tower about a hundred yards to her right, with a searchlight on it. She waited a few minutes to find the timing of when the light moved. It moved about every thirty seconds._

_Her best bet would be to get as close under the light tower as she could, as it could not point straight down, and was meant to light up the main courtyard. There was a another guard tower off to the north, in front of her, but after studying that one, she was satisfied that it didn't intersect the one nearest her._

_Kacey, incredibly, had been dead quiet. Now Kara grabbed her, and moved slowly but steadily toward the light tower, hugging the wall next to her. She hadn't thought of covering their heads-both had platinum blonde hair, and it would shine off the light if they were illuminated._

_Kara could do nothing about that now. She had made it to the far corner, to the right of the guard tower, two Centurions on top, looking more outward than downward. Kara knew they'd have to go slow and stealthy, not making any sound if they could help it. From the corner that she was at, to the other corner of the large, square compound, was about two-hundred yards. From there, it was another hundred yards to the gate. She'd worry about the gate when she got to it._

_She kept an eye on the rotating beacon, stopping and crouching when the late shone out in the courtyard. It stayed there for a good fifteen seconds, then began to move away. Kara then moved a little more, feeling more vulnerable as she got closer to the opposite corner, where there was a better chance for the light to catch her. Her real worry was once she approached the gate._

_She made it to the corner-now only the gate remained. From where she was, she saw no Centurions at the gate entrance. It didn't mean they weren't there, but she could see none. That gate was not a solid piece of metal, but had horizontal slats up and down it's length. The slats might be large enough for she and Kacey to crawl through, although it might be kind of tight for Starbuck._

_They were committed. They would find out shortly._

* * *

_Kara's pace slowed as they were more out in the open moving along the wall that had the gate. Once the light began to move toward the courtyard, Kara ducked her head and Kacey's as far down as she could, so their blonde hair wouldn't reflect. It took her ten minutes to go that hundred yards, until she was next to the fence._

_Remarkably, there were no Centurions at the fence. She couldn't believe it. Perhaps The Cylons had very few prisoners in the compound, and didn't need to worry about feet on the ground next to the fence. Or maybe it was an oversight. Whichever it was, Kara and Kacey slowly moved toward the fence. This is where they'd have to move a little faster._

_As expected, Starbuck was able to push Kacey through the lowest slats, although it was even a bit of a pinch for the little girl. Just as Kacey landed on the other side, the floodlight began to swing back. Kacey now instinctively ducked, although it was doubtful that, where she was, the light would have reflected off of her. Kara, however, was in as vulnerable position as she had been for this whole journey. She ducked her head behind her body, until the light passed._

_Kara looked at the space between the metal._ This isn't gonna be fun, _she thought to herself. To make less noise, she now kicked off her shoes, and threw placed them on the other side of the fence. She simply couldn't roll through, as Kacey had, not with a woman's body. She thought for a moment how best to get through. To get stuck would probably mean death for both of them._

_She decided to go feet-first, since she knew the feet would make it through. She was right, and she was able to slide in up to the bottom of her thighs. That's when the pinching began. She slowly maneuvered first her left leg, relaxing the upper leg as much as possible. When she got as far as the middle of her butt, her progress halted. It was pinching her tightly, and her leg instinctively tensed up._

Relax, Thrace, _she said in her mind, softly moving her hand to try and massage the thigh through. It took a good minute, but she was able to slip her left thigh through. Since her right side was her dominant side, she knew her right thigh was a little bigger, and as she maneuvered that side in, she felt a sharp slice across the front of her leg: the very bottom of the top-most slat was very sharp, and it sliced into her leg. It took all her effort not to make a sound._

_The floodlight would be returning shortly, but Kara didn't panic, at least not yet. She had time. She just needed to remain calm and concentrate. After a few more tugs, she was able to free her now-bleeding right leg through the slats, which had a little give, but not a whole hell of a lot._

_Now would come the hard part; her chest and her head._

_She didn't have huge breasts, but they were big enough, and the human skull didn't have the pliability that her thighs had. She maneuvered awkwardly onto her back, slipped her arms through as much as she could, then slid her body up to the very bottom of her breasts. She paused for a moment. She knew she had about two minutes before the light returned._

_Kara slowly put her hands over her head, palms up, and began pushing against the metal on that side of the fence, in an effort to slide her chest through. She had about half her breasts through, when her hand slipped, making only a slight sound, but changing her position on the fence, and the metal sliced hard into her left breast, just below her nipple, one of the more sensitive areas of her body. The skin there was not as thick as it was on her thigh, and the pain here was more than just a nuisance. It hurt like hell. Again, she used all her will not to scream, or even make a sound._

_The pain died down within thirty seconds, Kara breathing heavier now. She was running out of time. She reset the position of her body, raised her hand over her head again, and pushed against the metal, both her breasts being painfully pinched, but no other cuts were evident. She knew both would be badly bruised._

_With her breasts through, she turned her head sideways, and with all the strength she had, was able to move the metal slats ever so slightly. She did scrape her left cheek as she moved through, and felt the warmth of blood on her face, but she knew she would get through now. She popped her head through, wiped the blood off the metal, then she and Kacey froze as the floodlight swung by again. They were safe from the light on this side._

_There was one more, unmanned fence exactly like this one, to get through, about twenty yards further north. But with the first gate between them and the floodlight, Kara knew they could move a little more freely. With the experience of the first fence behind her, she was able to move she and Kacey through the second gate much faster._

_As the floodlight swung back into the courtyard, Kara caught a metallic gleam off to the east, and knew there were at least a few Cylon Centurions off in that direction, perhaps three hundred yards away. She and Kacey would have to stay low until they reached a small hill about fifty yards directly north. They could then duck behind that, and Kara could get a better sense of the lay of the land, and,hopefully, see the lights from New Caprica._

_She put Kacey on her back, and crawled slowly on all fours to the hill, finally able to move she and Kacey to an area where they couldn't be seen. She gathered herself for a minute, then looked around her in all directions._

_There._

_To her northwest, she could see the low clouds lit up by a phalanx of light from the ground. That had to be New Caprica. There was no place else on the surface that could generate that much light._

_It was two miles through a small forest, and some underbrush, both of them getting a few scratches on the way, but nothing serious._

_When she broke into the clear, she could see New Caprica directly in front of her. The dreary settlement was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She was able to orient herself quickly. There weren't too many people around, and she easily avoided them, knowing exactly where her home was._

_Arriving there a few minutes later, her heart pounded, as she was finally able to think of Sam, wrapping her arms around him, and simply feeling the warmth of another human being that she loved._

_She grabbed the heavy tent flap, and swung it open..._

_...In a moment, someone yelled “who the hell are you?”_

_Kara almost jumped out of her skin, instantly moving into a protective stance around Kacey. “Who the hell are_ you” _, she challenged, “and what the frak are you doing in my house?”_

_There was a gasp. The unknown person, an older woman moved forward. “Are...are you Kara Thrace?”_

_Starbuck looked at her in shock. “Who are you, lady?” Kara was holding her ground._

“ _Oh, my gods”, the woman said, “you're alive!”_

_Kara shook her head in confusion. “What the frak is going on?”_

“ _Captain Thrace...please...I think I need to take you to see Colonel Tigh. Everyone thought you were dead!”_

“ _Dead?” Kara had a bad feeling about this._

* * *

_Tigh was in his quarters with Ellen, sharing a rare quiet evening when he heard the knock on the wood of his tent._

“ _You expecting any visitors, Saul?”_

“ _No”, he replied quickly. “No meetings or anything tonight.” He got up and walked to the flap in his tent, and flung it open._

_He couldn't believe his eyes._

“ _My gods”, he exclaimed, his remaining eye flying open. “Starbuck!”_

_The woman who had delivered Kara and Kacey had beat a hasty retreat. Tigh grabbed the younger woman, with a child in her arms, and brought her in._

_Kara put Kacey down for a moment. Surprising Starbuck, Tigh grabbed her and gave her a tight, emotional embrace. “We thought you were dead, Thrace”, he said in a shaky voice. “We were convinced you were dead.”_

“ _I'm not, thank the gods, I've still got some...” She stopped and looked at the grizzled older man. He looked terrible: his one eye was missing, he had lost a severe amount of weight, and he walked with a limp, using a stick._

“ _My gods, Colonel”, Kara said in alarm, “what happened to you.”_

“ _The Cylons, of course, but that can wait. Come in and sit down, young lady.” When they were seated, Ellen fetched them each a cold glass of water, then she excused herself into the bedroom, knowing this was something that Saul needed to handle._

_When they were comfortable, Tigh looked over Starbuck. “You've got some injuries, Kara.”_

_Kara shook her head. “Nothing that can't wait a short while, Colonel. I'm fine right now.”_

_For the first time, Tigh eyed the toddler that now sat on Starbuck's lap. “Who is this young lady on your lap, Thrace.”_

“ _This”, she said with a steadying breath, “is my...daughter...Kacey.”_

_Again, Tigh's eyes widened._

_Kara then thought about her run-in with the older woman at her...at what she_ thought _was her home_.

“ _Saul, where is Sam? That woman is in our home. Where is he at?”_

_Tigh broke the news to her._

* * *

_Ellen had to come out and help calm Kara down for a while, so upset she had become over the news of Sam's death. Mercifully, Ellen was able to settle Kacey down in the bedroom, and the little girl fell fast asleep, Ellen sitting in a chair next to the bed, dozing off herself in watch over Kacey._

_When Kara had calmed, Tigh rose and fetched a bottle of what was clearly alcohol._

“ _Believe it or not, Thrace, I don't drink much any more, but you and I, we have a lot to cover tonight, and I both think we'll need some of this._

_They were up almost til dawn, catching each other up. Saul had been right-the alcohol had been needed._


	4. Chapter 4

III

Four Months After Kara's Escape

**For months after Kara and Kacey** had escaped Leoben's grasp, the only thing that kept Kara going was taking care of the little girl. Kacey had become her life-her tether to life. Kara Thrace had kept to herself, not re-establishing any bonds with those who had been her comrades, and, in some cases, her foes, on _Galactica_. Without Sam, she felt adrift, and without the support of Admiral Adama, despite their many disagreements, and, to a lesser extent, without Lee, she didn't want to get close to anyone at the moment-except Kacey.

She worked hard to keep New Caprica functional, and had not lost her desire to help her people, including being a member of the opposition to Baltar and The Cylons. But beyond that, she didn't socialize.

That worried those who had been closest to her, namely Roslin, Tigh, and Chief Tyrol. They discussed it one evening, at an informal get-together of some of the leadership.

“Obviously, Kara and I have never been buddy-buddy”, Tigh said honestly, “but I'm damned worried about that girl. She's acting like she was before she and Kat took out Scar. It's like she doesn't give a frack.”

“One difference, Colonel”, Galen observed. “She has Kacey. I don't think she's thinking of killing herself, or doing anything that puts her in harm's way, any more than we all are in harm's way now. The kid is keeping her going.”

“That may be, Chief”, Laura Roslin objected, “but seeing Starbuck so withdrawn and isolated-she barley says anything at any meetings. I've tried to engage her in conversation, and she just mumbles a few responses. I'm not worried about her harming herself, but I'm worried about her isolating herself so much that she loses touch with reality.”

“If she's gonna talk with anyone down here, it'll be you ma'am”, Tyrol reasoned. “As the Colonel said, they've had too many run-ins, and I was a subordinate to her on _Galactica_.” Galen smiled at the look on her face. “I'm not volunteering you for anything, Madam President, but Kara has always kind of looked up to you.”

Roslin shouldn't have looked surprised, as she had been feeling the same way. Maybe someone else noticed that Laura cared very deeply for Starbuck. As a politician, she had always had a good poker face, but perhaps she was slipping.

Laura had kept some strong emotions for Kara locked away for several years. Starbuck had never turned down Roslin's request for a mission when she was President, and the older woman had gained a healthy respect and admiration for the young, oft-troubled pilot. Over time, Laura had grown to love the younger lady very much-she had never thought of it, at least overtly, as anything romantic, but through all Kara had gone through on New Caprica, Laura desperately wanted to find a way to reach Kara-not even in an attempt to make them closer, but to simply give the young mother an outlet beyond Kacey.

* * *

“Kacey, honey”, Kara called to her daughter, “time to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a school day.”

“Aw momma, no wanna go sleep! Play more!”

“Oh, no you don't, little one”, Kara said with a laugh. “It's already past your bed time. C'mon”, she said walking up to the little girl, picking her up, putting her on her feet, then lightly smacking her behind, “jammies, right now.”

Kacey scowled, but did as Kara asked, marching unhappily over to her little bedroom, making Kara laugh again.

Kara always allowed Kacey a glass of water or juice before bed, then the knelt by Kacey's bed, and Kara said their nightly prayers. Starbuck noted that, despite the little girl's earlier protest, her eyes were beginning to droop. And, sure enough, within ten minutes of having her mom gently lay her blanket over her, she was in a peaceful sleep.

Kara changed into a t-shirt, and into another pair of panties, then pulled out a small glass, and poured herself three fingers of Ambrosia. She would sip at the drink over the course of a half hour at least a few times a week, to help her wind down for the night.

As she quietly sat and sipped, she thought about the last meeting she had attended of the leadership, and how Roslin, Tyrol, and even Tigh, had tried to get her to be more personable with them. She knew she had been stand-offish since returning. She blamed that on the hell of Leoben's captivity, followed by learning of the death of her husband. It hadn't been a pleasant year on New Caprica, but Kara also was aware she was taking it out on those that truly cared about her.

She and Tigh had come to a mutual understanding and respect for one another. They had butted heads enough on Galactica, and both had grown tired of it. They could make an effective team down here, harassing The Cylons, but beyond that, Kara knew the Colonel didn't have the demeanor to help her through this. Tyrol had enough on his plate, being head of the union on the planet, and dealing with a newborn baby.

She then thought of Roslin. For the longest time, Kara had held a strange relationship with the former President. She genuinely admired what Roslin had done since the day of the attack, being vaulted from number forty-three on the line of succession, to President of a rag-tag, fugitive fleet of desperate human beings. Roslin was perhaps the strongest person she'd ever known.

Even in times when she and Laura had butted heads, an example being with Laura had flushed Leoben into space, or when Laura had tried to rig the election, Kara had stayed loyal to the former and current school teacher. Kara saw, in Laura Roslin, what she would want to be if she could start from scratch.

Kara, many times, had come to the realization that there was almost nothing she wouldn't do for Roslin, and would never turn her down for any mission. Yet over that time, her admiration for the woman had turned very deep, and very personal. Kara snorted at that thought, as she had never been attracted to a woman before, and often put it down as simple emotional felgercarb.

She couldn't do that any more.

Kara knew that she needed to open up to someone, and Laura seemed the logical choice. Yet she had become so jaded over having any close, personal ties. Her long, sad history with Zak, Lee, and Sam, let alone how she had been abused as a child, had caused such a deep, ingrained psychological barrier, that as much as she needed someone, her own history constantly warned her away from getting too close to someone.

Maybe some day, she'd find the courage to break that spell. Before she could resolve to do so this night, she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Two Months Ago

There was a rare evening meeting that Tigh had called for those leading the opposition to the so-called “government”, run by Baltar and The Cylons. Usually, they met during the day, when the settlement was at its busiest, and movement wasn't watched as close. They had a network of underground tunnels that ran from under several tents to the bunker area. A night meeting would have drawn more attention.

Today, with Galen doing some work on the crude fresh water system, along with Charlie Connor, Diana Seelix, and a few others.

At around 2230, the meeting began. It had been a while since Roslin had attended one. When Laura attended, it seemed more formal, probably because she was still seen by most of them as the true President, despite Baltar winning the election. Even Tom Zarek became more serious and more courteous when Roslin was in attendance.

The last person to arrive was Kara, as she had taken Kacey over to Cally, who babysat her while watching her own son, Nicholas.

“Sorry I'm late, everyone”, Kara says with a slight flush. “Kacey was being a little fussy.”

“Kacey is your penance, Thrace, for all the grief you gave me and the Old Man”, Tigh said, but with obvious humor.

Kara actually laughed. “Oh, bite me, Tigh.” That broke the tension for a moment.

In that moment, Laura Roslin saw, for the first time in ages, the Kara Thrace that transfixed so many people in The Fleet, despite her bad-girl image. Kara had a playful side that very few ever got to see, and those who saw it, wished she'd show it more often. Yet deep inside, Kara saw it as a sign of weakness, drilled into her by a mother who did love her, but didn't know how to show her love.

The meeting was nothing exciting, as there wasn't a lot going on, but the leaders made sure they touched base with each other often, even if there wasn't anything big happening. It let them keep a finger on the pulse of New Caprica.

As the meeting broke, Laura approached Kara.

“Captain Thrace”, Laura began, sinking back into fleet formality for a moment.

Kara smiled, “Madam President, you can call me Kara here, you know that.”

Laura gave a small, self-conscious laugh. “Yes, of course, I'm sorry, Kara.”

“That's OK, Laura”, Starbuck replied with a twinkle. “Now that that's settled?”

“You know, Kara, I've been trying to get you and Kacey to come over for dinner one night. I've only met...your daughter on a few occasions, but she seems like a sweetheart. And besides, you and I haven't had a chance to just talk in a long time.”

Kara almost blushed again. “I know, Laura. I think you know I haven't exactly been great company for anyone since...well, since Sam, and since getting away from Leoben.”

Laura could see a storm rise briefly in the blonde woman's eyes, gone as quickly as it came. “I understand that, Kara, but haven't you wanted to talk to someone about any of it?”

“I'm not the most talkative soul when it comes to my problems, Laura. I'm sure Lee and the Admiral have filled you in on that.” Kara didn't meet Laura's eyes when admitting that painful truth.

“They have, and I understand that, the gods know. Being President, you really have no one to confide in, because you're at the top of the pyramid.”

“Are you telling me that you need someone to talk to?”

Laura looked her straight in the eyes. “Desperately. And I think, you and I, from what we've been through down here, it might help.”

Kara considered that. Starbuck had done so many dangerous things for Laura Roslin: her mission to get the Arrow of Apollo; her orders to kill Cain, even though she hadn't had to go through with it; her interrogation of Leoben. And she had never told anyone about the nightmares from each of those events, and they had been awful. If she couldn't open up to the person who had requested those things of her, who could she open up to?

“Maybe you're right, Laura. Maybe a pressure valve would be helpful.” She pondered a little longer. “OK, tell you what, Kacey and I will come over for dinner tomorrow night, how's that?” The smile on her face was a beautiful sight to behold.

Laura gave her best smile back to the younger woman. “That would be wonderful! I really want to get to know Kacey.”

“Oh”, Kara smirked, “it isn't about me, is it? You just want to ingratiate yourself with the kid?”

Laura gave a delighted laugh. “Saw right through me, didn't you?” They both laughed, something neither had truly done since...they couldn't remember. “That's only part of it. I want us to get to know each other a little better. Maybe we can help one another?”

“You've got a deal, Roslin”, Kara said with that mischievous smirk.

“I'll see you tomorrow, say about 2000?”

“Since it's the end of the week, and Kacey can stay up later, that would be perfect.” 

* * *

The Next Evening

One couldn't put out a fancy meal on New Caprica. It just wasn't possible. There was enough livestock that had been rounded up, and other animals to cook and eat. There were plenty of fish to catch, and all kinds of vegetables and fruits, but the infrastructure didn't allow for five-star dining.

Nevertheless, Laura Roslin wanted to make a good meal, and enjoy a pleasant night with Kara and Kacey. Of course, practically everyone in the settlement knew who Kacey was, and Laura had met her a few times, but Kara was, rightly, very protective of the little girl she had claimed as her daughter after escaping the clutches of Leoben. Laura didn't blame her one bit.

The two blondes arrived right on time, Kara not wanting to be late to Laura's tend, and give any kind of bad impression about her mothering skills.

“Kara!” Laura drew the flap open, letting the two girls in. She gave Kara a brief, firm hug. “It's so good to see you-well, at least in a non-insurgency roll”, she continued in a conspiratorial whisper, making Starbuck laugh.

“Yeah, no talking shop tonight, Roslin”, Kara teased back.

Laura looked over at Kacey, who, like most four year old's, would be shy around others. She was semi-hiding behind Kara. Laura went around Kara, then to her knees. “Hello, Kacey, do you know who I am?”

“Teacher Rolin.”

Laura gave her a beaming smile. “That's right! Your mom has told me you're a smart little girl.” Laura looked at the little girl excitedly. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Food, yay!” Kacey jumped up and down, making the adults snicker.

“Uh, that's a yes, Laura”, Kara said proudly, looking down at her daughter.

“Please, you two, come on in, dinner's almost ready.”

They sat down at Laura's modest table. She had prepared some chicken that was lightly seasoned, along with some vegetables that Laura had picked. Kacey had a lemon/lime juice, one of her favorites, and Laura served she and Kara a light Pinot Noir as they beveridge. Kara didn't drink booze like she used to, and prayed she never would again. But drinking like this-maybe two glasses, with good company, she could get used to that.

As Laura was bringing the meal out, Kara thought to herself how she had fought, for months, not socializing with anyone. It hurt too much. The only “socialization” that she had partaken in was with Leoben, and that was hardly by her own choice. She knew Roslin, or Tigh, or Cally were not Leoben, but the trauma she and Kacey had been through had made this night, were she finally tried to resume some normalcy, something that had been problematic.

She would make sure she didn't crawl back into that shell.

They had a wonderful meal, Kara not realizing that Roslin was such a good cook. Kacey was apparently enjoying it, too, as she had seconds of both the chicken and the veggies. The conversation was mostly about the school, and any gossip about what was going on around New Caprica. They had specifically avoided any talk of the insurgency, or _Galactica_ , or The Cylons.

After dinner, Kacey played with a few toys that Roslin had in the abode, as it came in handy if parents of younger children showed up to discuss school. While the little girl absently played, Laura and Kara sat on the large couch in Roslin's “living room”, both immensely enjoying their evening.

“I'm so glad you finally decided to take me up on my offer for dinner, Kara”, Laura said kindly. “I can't imagine what you went through back then, but it's good to see you relax and smile tonight.”

Kara actually blushed a little, something Roslin thought she'd never see the cocky Viper pilot ever do. “I'll admit, Laura, it hasn't been easy for me to socialize since Kacey and I escaped. Maybe that's because I've been learning to be a mom”, she said with a broad smile, looking over at her little girl. “Maybe that's just an excuse for not getting out more. I won't lie-what that bastard did to me fraked me up big time, then to come home and find out about Sam...”

She looked away for a moment, steeling her resolve not to cry. Kara had done that enough in more than a few sleepless nights, but dare not show that weakness to the former President.

“You know, when you're ready, Kara”, Laura said gently, “I'm here to talk to you about it.”

“Thank you, Laura”, Kara said, choking back those pesky tears. “When I'm ready, I have a feeling I'll take you up on that offer. But I need to find who I am again, and my place on this worthless piece of rock. Kacey is helping me with that.”

Laura looked over to the child. “She's absolutely beautiful, Kara. And if you ask me, she couldn't have a better, braver mother.”

Kara had the grace to lightly laugh. “I don't know about that, Laura”, she said self-consciously, “there's a lot of very brave people here, and back in The Fleet. But having Kacey come into my life-even in the shitty way she came into my life-I needed to finally grow up, and I think I have. There's nothing that I won't do for that little girl.”

Laura studied the younger woman. This was more like the Kara she had come to know on _Galactica_ : a fierce, protective, if sometimes confused young woman. No one had been able to harness the inherent goodness Laura Roslin felt was present inside Kara Thrace. Maybe no one would, but the young woman deserved a chance.

“I know that, Kara”, Laura said, again looking at Kacey. “I'd lay down my own life for Kacey-for any of our children. There would be worse things to die for.”

Kara took a brief sip of the wine. She tried to lighten the mood a little. “Kacey and I are gonna have to have you over for dinner soon. I'm not a great cook, mind you”, Kara said with a laugh, Laura joining her, “but it's the least we can do for you.” She stopped for a moment, and gave Laura maybe the most beautiful smile the redhead had ever seen. “I now wonder why I delayed doing this so long?”

“You did this when you were ready, Kara Thrace”, Laura said softly. “No one can tell you when it's time for you to do something. You have to be at peace with yourself for certain decisions.”

“Yeah, well”, Kara laughed again, “I don't know if I've found any peace, Laura, but this has been a wonderful night.” Her smile again lit up the room. “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just changed the rating from Mature to Explicit. This chapter, and others, I'm sure, is the reason for the change. Enjoy!

IV

**President Gaius Baltar was where** he was almost all the time: sitting in the confines of Colonial One. The honest fact was that, unless he was surrounded by a phalanx of Centurions, he couldn't leave Colonial One. His own people, the ones he presided over, would tear him to shreds if they got the opportunity. They knew it. And since D'Anna, who was the actual ruler of New Caprica didn't always feel like surrounding Gaius with a phalanx of Centurions, he often just stewed in his office.

To be sure, he was thankful, in many ways, not to be able to go anywhere. It had saved his skin a year ago, when a citizen had strapped himself with explosives, and blown a roomful of humans to Kingdom Come, and a dozen Cylons to the nearest Resurrection ship. He had been planning to attend, but simply didn't feel like it that day. It had saved his ass.

He hated the job. Absolutely hated it. Why had he wanted to be President? The meetings with his Cylon overseers. Negotiations-held with Centurions all around-with Galen Tyrol's quarrelsome Union. An occasional protest delivered personally by Laura Roslin, or Saul Tigh, wondering why The Cylons had cut off the hot water, or why no food had been delivered.

He wasn't kidding himself. He knew why he wanted the job: because Laura Roslin had occupied this very chair, and she detested him; because it gave him hot young women from New Caprica, who would rather spend a night or two fraking the Colonial President, and staying in a warm, comfy bed, than hanging out in a cold, draft tent outside; because it gave him an unlimited supply of booze. All of this, just as long as he did The Cylons bidding.

Deep down, he was shamed at what he had become. He had felt that shame since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies, and his part in bringing it about. Unfortunately, up to this point, Gaius Baltar's shame wasn't as strong as his will to live, even if it meant living a subjugated life. He wasn't a courageous soul, and he knew it.

The only thing that gave him any comfort in his existence was Caprica. For some godsforsaken reason, she truly loved him. He had no idea why. Even though she could be resurrected-had been resurrected since the occupation, she was as courageous as anyone among The Cylons. She didn't like this occupation, and she made it known.

His large highball glass of ambrosia was only half gone, even though it had been in front of him since early in the morning. It was almost the end of what “the working day”, as humans would call it. There was no clocking in or out for Gaius, however, but at 1700, his day was done. Only a few minutes to go.

His Chief-of-Staff, Felix Gaeta walked into his office. “Mr. President”, he said stiffly, “I have a few papers that require your signature, then I can file them with the Quorum.”

“Oh, for frak's sake, I hate this incessant paperwork.” He removed his glasses, pinching his nose as he felt another headache coming on. Or maybe that last headache had never left, he wasn't sure. He rubbed his eyes, put the glasses back on, and took a large sip of his alcohol.

“What do you have for me to sign, Felix? It's almost quitting time, you know.”

Felix gave him a sarcastic smile. “Ah, Gaius, the work of the government never ends.”

“Who told you that slogan, Roslin? It would be so like her.”

Felix put the papers in front of the President. One was for a work order to reinforce and clean the sewer system, and upgrade the fresh water system. He signed that, Gaius wanting clean water as much as the next person. The second one was a parole request for a citizen being held in prison by The Cylons for a theft that had occurred a month ago. He read it over carefully, and signed off on the parole. D'Anna had the final say, but, oddly enough, she rarely over-ruled him on human-only business.

The last one was nothing that needed to be signed officially, but D'Anna wanted him to sign off on certain decrees or notices that The Cylons would put up. This one was to advise the citizens of New Caprica that, one week from this day, the number of Centurions that would patrol the city would be doubled. No reason was given to the people. Gaius read the addendum that went with what he needed to sign. It had been rumored that the insurgency was going to strike at an unknown target, and this was for precautionary measures only.

He affixed his signature, turning to Gaeta. “Is that everything, Mr. Gaeta?”

Gaeta nodded. “It is, Mr. President. I'll file copies of this, then take the originals to D'Anna. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Gaius shook his head, and smiled wanly at the other man. “No, thank you, Mr. Gaeta, you're dismissed. I'm closing shop for the night.”

“Have a good night, Mr. President.”

Gaeta left the office. Within an hour, the originals had been delivered to D'Anna, the copies filed in the outer office of Colonial One, and a second copy had been delivered to the old, empty tool container, near the dog Jake, his dog bowl now flipped over.

* * *

As promised, Kara made dinner a few nights later for Laura, Kacey giving her a messy hand. Mother and daughter laughed and giggled their way through their creation, which was some fish, potatoes and a salad to go with it. They had gone fishing that very afternoon to catch tonight's meal.

Laura arrived, knocking on the wood outside the flap.

“Come on in, Roslin!”

Laura quirked her eyes at the sound of laughter coming from within. She walked in, and saw the sight of Kara and Kacey, both covered in flour, the floor covered with more, and trying not to burn the fish.

Kara looked up, her laughter becoming louder. “Oh, my gods, Laura, we're never gonna be five-star chefs, are we, Kacey?”

Kacey just laughed. “Fish, fish, fish!”

Laura couldn't help bursting into laughter herself, the site just too precious. “I, uh...well, no, Kara, I don't believe any opulent establishment would hire you and Kacey at this point, although the fish smells wonderful.”

“Fish!” Kacey danced toward “teacher Rosin”, as she called her. “I love fish.”

“So do I”, Laura said, bending down to be more on level with the girl. “Did you cook it.”

“I cook. Momma messy!”

Laura let out a very loud laugh now, straightening back up to her full height, looking over at Kara, who looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Oh, really young lady?” Kara tried to look severe, but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. “I think we were both messy.”

Laura moved toward the kitchen area. “Need a hand?” She barely kept another snicker in. This time Starbuck gave her a glare.

“No, thank you, Madam President”, she said with mock formality. “I think I can frak up this dinner just fine by myself.”

This time, Laura and Kara started laughing so hard that they fell into each other, hugging, tears eventually coming down their cheeks. Kara turned and grabbed a small handful of flour, and flung it at Laura. Laura yipped in surprise.

“Oh, no”, she giggled, “I am not starting a flour war, Kara Thrace.”

They finally settled down enough for Kara to finish preparing dinner, Kacey setting the table as her mom had showed her how, and Starbuck serving the food. All three had cleaned up before sitting down.

“If you're this entertaining all the time, Kara, I'm coming over to eat more often.”

Kara giggled and smiled. “Kacey and I usually just kind of wing it for our meals. Maybe I can get better at this cooking thing.”

Laura took a bite of the salad. “Mmm”, she said, looking up with wide eyes. “That's wonderful! I guess salad is kind of hard to mess up.”

“Oh, zip it, Roslin”, Kara said with another chuckle. “Kacey actually made the salads. She did a pretty good job.”

Just to be sure, Laura took a bite of the fish. Again, she flashed Kara a smile. “That is _really_ good, Thrace”, she said approvingly, taking another bite.

Kara blushed a little. Laura had never really seen the cocky young woman blush before, and it warmed Laura's heart. It was adorable.

“Yeah, well, fish is pretty easy. And I have a lot more if you want it. We caught it this afternoon.”

They ate a lot of fish, which was only lightly floured and seasoned, the three of them chatting and laughing, just as they had done a few days earlier. When they were finished, Laura even helped clear the table, despite Kara's objections.

They took a few steps into the main living area, Kacey flopping down on the floor. Kara then remembered something.

“Oh, frak”, she said out loud, startling Laura. “I totally forgot, Kacey is spending the night with Marissa Franklin's family. They're best buddies at school.”

“Ah, little girls and sleepover”, Laura said fondly. “I did a few of those in my day.”

Kara looked at her with some embarrassment, but then moved on for the moment. “Laura, do you mind if I get her ready to go? I'm such a bad host. When I'm done, and when Marilyn Franklin gets here, then we can relax.”

“Go”, Laura said with a smile. “Getting your daughter ready for a sleep-over doesn't make you a bad mom, Kara.” Laura was beginning to see that Kara had grown up. She wanted to chalk it down all to having Kacey in her life, but knew whatever she went through in the Cylon prison, had made her grow up as well.

Maybe they'd talk about it someday.

* * *

Within a half hour, Kacey was cleaned up, and on her way to the Franklin's for the night, Kara looking like she had put up with a cyclone, Laura muffling a laugh as the younger woman sat down, looking flustered.

“Enjoying motherhood?”, Laura said conspiratorially.

“Up yours, Roslin”, Kara said with a stifled laugh. “Maybe now I understand why my mom drank and did drugs?” She was being sarcastic, but it made them both laugh, at least for a moment, Kara suddenly becoming introspective. “Yeah, I am enjoying it, Laura. It's a helluva lot of work, and there isn't a lot to keep Kacey entertained, but she and I have such a blast together. Hopefully, we'll become more respectable cooks in the near future.”

Laura smiled sweetly. “It's definitely changed you, and motherhood is a good look on you, you know that?”

Kara widened her eyes. “Yeah, who would have thought that? I don't know, Laura, maybe being responsible for someone more than myself-and I never gave a frak about myself-has made me grow up. She's a handful some days, but it's the most rewarding thing I've ever done, which is high praise from a Viper jock.”

“Kara”, Laura said cautiously, not wanting to spook the blonde, “I hope you'll let me know if I'm getting too nosy, but have you ever had Cottle determine if Kacey is actually yours?”

Kara was silent for a moment. Had that been Lee, or Tigh, or virtually one else asking that question to the Kara of old, she'd have told them to shove it up their ass. But she had changed, and she was thinking differently.

“No”, she said softly”, I haven't done that. Maybe I'm too scared of the truth of it.”

Roslin studied her, like the politician she was, who noticed things others often didn't. “Scared to find out that she's not yours-or that she is?”

The question startled Starbuck, but she recovered quickly. “Maybe a little of both, Laura. If she is mine, then how she was conceived...” Kara gave an involuntary shudder, thinking of The Farm back on Caprica. She had made it known that The Cylons had taken an ovary from her in that despicable place, but not much else about it.

“If she isn't mine, I'm so afraid someone on _Galactica_ , or _Pegasus_ , or in The Fleet will see her, and claim her as theirs. I don't know if I could survive that, Laura.”

Roslin let the words float on the silence for a few long moments. “I can understand that. I would probably be scared of both in your shoes. The truth is”, she said with a stark honesty, “that I never wanted children-maybe being a school teacher meant I was every kid's mom, who knows?” She shrugged. “But I never thought I would be up to the task.”

“How do you think I felt, with a child suddenly thrust on me. I certainly wasn't ready for it, Laura. In fact, at the beginning...”

Kara clammed up for the moment. Laura saw something troubling, and quite ominous cloud Starbuck's hazel eyes for a moment.

“At the beginning, what, Kara?”

“It's nothing”, Starbuck said with an unconvincing smile. “I'm enjoying every moment with her.”

“I've told you, Kara, if you want to get it off your chest, I'll listen.”

This time Kara did give her a warm smile. She knew that Laura might be the only person she could open up to about what Leoben had done to her, but...

“I'm not ready yet, Laura”, Kara said, meaning it. “I think I will be soon enough, but right now, I just want to talk with you and get drunk.”

The last line, swirled into such a serious conversation caught Laura off guard, and she gave a sudden laugh.

“I never get drunk, I'll have you know, Ms. Thrace.” Laura couldn't hold the smile in.

“Really, Ms. Roslin? Then it should be easy drinking your ass under the table.”

“Oh, you're on, blondie.” Both women burst out in more laughter.

For the next few hours, they talked, laughed, and were glad no one else could see them get so shit-faced. Yet they had the time of their lives.

Over the next two months, Kara and Laura took turns once a week making a dinner for the other, Kacey being present with the two women. Kara had yet to open up to Laura, but the young pilot knew she was becoming comfortable enough around Laura that, eventually, she would tell Laura about the Doll House. She knew she needed to. She knew the only person she trusted enough to do that with was Laura Roslin.

* * *

Two Months Later

Saul Tigh may have lost his eye, but he hadn't lost his hatred for the fraking Cylons. He never would. The Human-looking Toasters had beaten the hell out of him in his prison cell, far beyond them pulling his eye out of his socket. He had to walk sometimes with a cane, simply to keep his right leg from screaming back at him too much.

But he was alive, and godsdammit, he was going to make The Cylons hurt.

He held the meetings for the resistance every night, in an underground bunker which lay beneath the tent he and Ellen shared. Someone was in the bunker twenty-nine hours each day, either planning out attacks, or trying to raise The Old Man on a wireless that had been brought when New Earth was settled. In the eighteen months since the two Battlestars had fled, there had only been static answering back to those listening.

“Chief”, Tigh began the daily go-around, “still no word on who has been feeding us the information on what The Cylons are up to everyday?” The latest about the increase in Centurion patrols had caught everyone's attention.

Galen Tyrol tightly shook his head. “Not a thing, Colonel. They system works well enough, and I don't know if I want to rock the boat in finding out. I'd rather have them step forward on their own.”

“Yeah, I agree with that”, the crusty old Commander huffed, “but I'd still like to frakin' know who is feeding us this stuff. So far, we haven't gotten much we can use-not since the police force thing, but it's been enough for us to give them some headaches.”

“Colonel, I checked on the ammo dump over by the water tower, and we're pretty well-stocked right now on explosives for when we need them.” Kara had helped make some of the stuff herself, in her spare time. Most of her time was spent with Kacey.

“How about the cache of guns?”

Kara gave a tight smile. “It grows by one or two every few days, no more. We want them to think their count might be off, not that we're pilfering anything.”

“Keep 'em well-hidden, Starbuck”, he said evenly. He and Kara would never be pals, but they had come to a hard, mutual respect for each other during the occupation. He didn't know everything Kara had been through, but he knew enough not to ask, and that it had been as much her own version of Hades as what he had gone through.

“Will, do, sir.”

Laura spoke next. She had felt like hell that morning, as Kacey had spent the night again at a friend's tent, Kara and Laura getting drunk again and having a blast. Laura obviously couldn't put 'em away like she used to, and it amazed her it would take her a whole day to feel better.

“I'm going to have to meet with Baltar”, she said, spitting his name out. “I've heard some complaints one of the Doral's bothering some of our teenagers who were playing Pyramid over the last week or so.”

“If there's one model that creeps me out”, Diana Seelix added, “it's Doral. Even for a skin job, he's fraking weird.”

“I don't know”, Kara said with some feeling, “the Simon's are pretty creepy themselves.”

Again, Laura noticed a brief storm in Kara's eyes when she had said that. Everyone knew that most of the “medical” personnel among The Cylons were Simon's. Laura filed that away for the next time she and Kara had a chance to talk privately.

“They're all creepy”, Tom Zarek said with a grim laugh, speaking for the first time. “Every one of them gives me the willies.”

“If they give you the willies, Tom”, Laura said, tongue planted firmly in her cheek, not able to resist tweaking her ally/enemy, “then they can't be all bad.”

Zarek took it in the spirit it was offered, and he laughed loudly with everyone else. “Touche, madam President.” He became serious for a minute. “Colonel”, he said, turning to Tigh, “I'll get some of my guys out and about once the Centurion patrols increase, to see if there's any pattern to their activity.”

“That might help”, Tigh mused. “Maybe even with increased patrols, we can find a way to futz things up for them.”

* * *

When the meeting finished, Laura approached Starbuck. The two ladies walked outside the tent together.

“How come you look like you've never had a drink in your life, and I still feel like death warmed over?”

“It's because I'm young, Roslin”, Kara said with a wink.

“Did you just call me old, Starbuck?” Laura was taken aback.

“Me?” Starbuck looked offended. “I wouldn't do that. But I am a few years younger than you are.”

“Uh-huh”, Roslin said, not convinced, but smirking at the younger woman. “Nice recovery, Thrace.”

Kara laughed. “You are definitely _not_ old, Laura. Most people can't keep up with you, you know that? And you're just about the hottest lady in The Fleet as it is.”

Laura tried not to look surprised. Was Kara flirting with her? Not that she hadn't had a few...wild fantasies about Starbuck.

“Please”, Roslin said, rolling her eyes. “Maybe everyone needs glasses?”

“Will you stop that, Roslin?” Kara had turned serious for a moment. “You've got more balls than most of the guys here. You're as intelligent and as well-spoken as anyone, and yes, you're still drop-dead beautiful. Don't sell yourself short.”

“Do people really thing that about me?” Laura was dumbstruck.

“I'm a jock, and jock's talk, Laura. Just about every guy, and about every gal, has talked about how sexy you are, and what they wouldn't mind doing. We can't all be wrong, can we?”

Laura thought about that for a moment. “I don't know if I'm offended that my former troops were having wet dreams about me, or if it turns me on?”

Roslin had said it so matter-of-factly that it had caught Kara off guard. She stopped walking, her eyes going wide at what Laura had said.

“Did you say wet dreams, Roslin?” Kara busted out laughing, almost doubling over. “If your troops had heard their Commander-in-Chief talk like that, we'd have ended up with strokes in Cottle's medical bay.”

Laura laughed as well, again, like the night before in the kitchen, falling into Kara as they almost had tears in their eyes. There were a few people out, but most just smiled and laughed with them. It was good to see the two women actually laughing, and the citizens of New Caprica thought it was great.

“Well”, Laura said, now turning slightly red, “I have never had one myself, mind you.” She couldn't keep the laughter in.

“Yeah, and I'm a virgin”, Starbuck said seriously.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing again. A Six was passing by at the moment, and they saw that even she looked amused at their merriment. They didn't pay the Six much notice, as they couldn't stop laughing.

They arrived at Kara's tent, both still laughing. Kara was certain Kacey was probably asleep for the babysitter, so she calmed, and shushed Roslin.

“I better get in and let the sitter go home, Laura. That's as most fun walking home as I've had in...hell, I can't ever remember. You know what I'm gonna be thinking about tonight?” Kara gave the former President a wicked smile.

“Don't...even go there, Thrace”, Laura said hurriedly. “Not another word, or I might have to go see Cottle because of a stroke.”

They quietly giggled this time, knowing they didn't want to wake Kacey, if she was asleep.

“OK, not another word”, Kara said, crossing her heart. “Thanks for walking me home, Madam President.”

Something in Kara's voice went through Laura like an electrical shock. Starbuck had said those words with almost a purr, and it was one of the sexiest voices Laura had ever heard. She tried to hide how it had flustered her.

“Next time, you can walk me home, although if people keep seeing us act like two drunk ladies, they'll start talking.”

“We _were_ two drunk ladies last night, remember?”

Laura gave an embarrassed laugh. “Oh, yes, that's right, isn't it.”

“Kacey is sleeping over at her friend's again next weekend. Wanna do a late dinner together?”

_Damn, I think Starbuck is flirting with me!_

“I'd like that, Kara. I'm enjoying our get-together's. Maybe you and Kacey can stop by after school next Friday, so I can see her before the sleep over?”

“Kacey would like that. She really likes you, Roslin, although for the life of me, I don't know why.”

Laura harrumphed, “OK, that's quite enough, young lady.” Kara again burst out in a soft laugh. “You just wait. I'll get you back, Starbuck.”

“Promises, promises, Roslin.” Kara calmed down. “I'll see you soon.”

“Good night, Kara, sweet dreams.”

“Oh”, Kara said again, arching her eyebrows, “I sure will.”

Laura turned red again, turning and walking away, not wanting to see how undone she had become, Starbuck laughing as she left.

* * *

Laura Roslin had trouble falling asleep that night, as she had been taken aback by Kara's flirting. She didn't know if the younger woman had done it on purpose, or was just having some fun, but whatever the reason, Laura went to bed that night as turned on as she had been in a long time. She had always thought Kara Thrace was a gorgeous, as sexy a woman as she had ever seen, but had never thought of it as more than just window shopping. Now, Laura wondered.

As she thought about their conversation, Laura's right hand, almost without conscious thought, found it's way under her panties, and she began to massage her genitals, thinking about what it would be like to have Kara do that to her.

“Oh, gods, yes”, Laura moaned as her ministrations became more insistent. She moved two fingers down, and found she was drenched from the vision in her mind. She slammed the two fingers inside, and began frantically pumping them in and out of her. She knew she wouldn't last long. She didn't want to last long.

As she felt the tension build up in her lower abdomen, she thumbed her clit, circling it wildly. As he world shattered around her, she cried out. “Oh, gods, Kara!” Her back arched off the bed as the orgasm tore through her, Laura not stopping her fingers. As the first wave died down, a second wave hit her with equal force. She cried out Kara's name again as this second orgasm outdid the first, her back arched in an almost impossible angle.

Roslin held that position for what seemed like forever, but was only about thirty seconds. She pushed her fingers in one final time, then collapsed back on the bed, her eyes seeing spots, and her breathing erratic. She had to pull her fingers away from her genitals, as the slightest touch was almost agonizing now. She began to calm.

After another five minutes of heavy breathing, that slowly subsided, Laura's body began to truly relax. She had a feral smile on her face, feeling an ecstasy that she could never remember having. And all this over a fantasy?

“What's gotten into you, Roslin”, she said to herself out loud. Was this just her blowing off some steam, as human beings needed to do every now and then, or was there something else going on here?

Whatever it was, her self-stimulation had relaxed her enough, that she soon was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Kara had put Kacey to bed with no problems that evening, which was a bit unusual, as she was at that age where kids usually fought going to bed. Kara blessed the gods for small victories.

She poured herself a glass of wine after Kacey had gone to sleep, and just relaxed for a while. Her mind had turned to the conversation with the former Colonial President.

 _What were you doing, flirting like that, Thrace? Openly teasing Roslin?_ She had meant what she told Laura, that Roslin was drop-dead gorgeous. Kara had always thought so, and she had her own fantasies once in a blue moon about Laura, even though Kara had never had sex with a woman. But to openly flirt like that?

Kara took a sip of her wine, slouched back in the couch, still wondering about the encounter. What had she been thinking?

But she had to admit, seeing Roslin get flustered like that was something, she imagined, that few people had ever witnessed. Kara involuntarily giggled as she remembered the look on Laura's face. It was priceless.

Starbuck suddenly realized that her one hand had drifted down under her pants, and that she was soaking wet, just thinking about that moment. It had been a while since she had masturbated, being so busy with Kacey that she hadn't had the time. She immediately spread her lips, rubbing two fingers through the liquid, then shoving the fingers inside her vagina. She gave a quiet gasp as they entered, Kara putting the glass of wine down to concentrate.

She didn't have to concentrate long. She removed her fingers, and began to furiously rub the coated digits around her suddenly-aching clit. With in moments, Kara was taken by a powerful orgasm, but she remained remarkably quiet, so not to wake her daughter. Her back arched off the couch, as the orgasm continued, suddenly shoving her fingers back inside her, pumping hard, a second orgasm following the first.

Knowing that if she kept this up, she would probably scream out loud, she forced herself to remove her fingers, simply letting them cup her genitals as she came down from the high. Her breathing began to steady out of the next few minutes.

Finally, she opened her eyes, with a smile on her face. She removed her hand from under her panties, and brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself on the two digits, moaning in delight.

She wondered what Laura tasted like? After cleaning herself up, she had sat back down on the couch to finish the wine. Instead, she fell sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have added a bunch of our familiar BSG to the cast of characters. That's what happens when you make it up as you go. Enjoy!

V

Two Days Later

**Kara and Laura hadn't seen each other** since the night after the insurgency meeting. Both were actually glad they had been given a few days off, after the awkward encounter two nights earlier, and their almost simultaneous releasing of pent-up tension because of it. It wasn't until the first of the week that they saw each other again. By that time, both were feeling a little less off balance, but it didn't keep them from feeling awkward with each other.

Laura had taken a few personal days off from school, scheduled long before any of what had gone on between she and Kara had occurred. She was going to check in with Colonel Tigh, to see if there was any insurgency news to be had. Tigh and Roslin would never see eye-to-eye, but they had gained a hard-fought, mutual respect and understanding with each other.

As Laura was approaching Tigh's home, Kara popped out of the dwelling, just about five feet in front of the former President. They looked startled at each other for a few moments. Roslin spoke first.

“Gods, Kara, I don't know why, but you scared the living crap out of me!”

Despite the still simmering sexual tension, that made Starbuck laugh. “That's good, because I almost jumped out of my shoes. We damn near ran into each other-literally!”

That relaxed them both. They didn't go into maniacal laughter like they had a few nights earlier, but it broke the tension.

“Maybe we're just too damn used to being startled around this gods-forsaken hell-hole.”

Kara smirked at the description of New Caprica. “So you won't recommend our little Paradise to any visitors, huh?”

Roslin snorted a laugh. “Maybe if we had new...owners...that might improve my ratings for the place.”

They had moved a few feet away from Tigh's home, but kept talking. “Yeah, well, I'll agree with you on that one. Might bring up our property values.”

They were not completely at ease with each other, both noticing that fact, and it made them wonder even more what was going on between them.

“You may be right”, Laura agreed. “Were you getting an update from Tigh?”

Kara shook her head. “No. Believe it or not, while you're at school, Tigh and I do chat once in a while. He may be an old bastard, but he's our old bastard, and we think alike in a lot of ways.”

For a moment, Laura Roslin felt a rising jealousy that Kara was talking to Tigh, but hadn't opened up to her until very recently. Again, Roslin wondered why that emotion had come calling.

Starbuck sensed it. She moved a little closer to Laura. “Don't worry, Laura”, Kara said with a smile, “he and I talk about the insurgency, and the Toasters, and Baltar, and if The Fleet is every coming back.” Kara put a hand on Laura's shoulder. “I meant it when I said that, when I'm ready, you're the one I will talk to about...the other things. OK?”

Laura nodded, not able to speak for a moment. “Fair enough, Thrace”, she finally said in a bit of a scratchy voice. “We still on for dinner Friday?”

Kara nodded. “Oh, absolutely. Kacey doesn't have a sleep over this weekend-at least right now, so we can't act like two ladies who have lost their minds.”

They both laughed comfortably at that thought, knowing that, when they were together and drinking, they were borderline insane, or so it seemed. Maybe it was another sign of what lay deeper underneath for both of them.

“That's fine. I love talking and playing with Kacey. She's such a sweet, bright girl.”

“Not like her mom, huh?”

Laura didn't see the stormy eyes that accompanied such words from Kara on occasion, so she felt that Kara was simply being a little care free.

“Her mom is fine, Thrace”, Roslin said with a mock severity. “A little off her rocker, but she's not too bad.”

“Coming from a politician”, Kara said with a wink of her eye, “I'll take that as high praise.”

“You're damn right you should, Starbuck”, Laura said with mock bravado, “because I meant it that way.”

They both laughed again, smiles on their face.

"I'll let you go, Roslin, and have your interview with the Colonel. It's almost time to pick up Kacey from preschool. Talk to you later?”

“Wouldn't miss it, Kara. Laters!”

As Laura was walking away, Kara felt a warmth spread through her whole being, realizing that she and Laura were becoming very close. Not for the first time in the last few weeks, she wondered what was happening.

* * *

“Anything yet, Chief?”

Galen Tyrol glanced up at Saul Tigh. At least several times a day, someone in the resistance checked to see if The Fleet had received the messages that were being sent into space. Tigh and the others knew what frequencies The Cylons used, and which ones they monitored, and had been able to send messages.

To this date, almost eighteen months after the Cylon occupation of New Caprica had begun, there was yet to be an answer.

“Nothing, Colonel”, Tyrol said without any emotion. “The transmissions are going out, but to this date, no one is there.” He stopped and asked the question that no one had dared asked Tigh up to this time. “You think they'll ever come back.”

That put animation into Saul's eyes and his voice. “You listen to me, Chief, the Old Man said he would come back, and he'll come back. When they get close, Raptors will jump in once a day, to see if we're contacting them.”

“Colonel, we haven't heard...”

Tigh cut him off. “I was at the godsdamned meetings, Galen. I know what the plan was in case The Fleet had to run. We knew this was a possibility. Yes, I think they'll be back. One, I do believe it, and two, if I stop believing it, then what the frak is the point of all this?”

Tyrol was surprised at Tigh's honesty in his answer, and his face registered that respect. “OK, Colonel, you knew someone was gonna ask. I think they'll be back as well, but a lot of people are losing faith. They don't think The Fleet is coming back.”

“I know that, Chief”, Tigh said with some annoyance. If it were up to me, we'd be doing more to harass these fraking creeps, but Roslin made it clear that we can't do what Duck did, or hid our weapons in the temple, or the hospital, or any place else like that.”  
  
“Roslin has a point, Colonel”, Tyrol objected. “I mean, there's not many of us left as it it”, he said with a humorless laugh. “If we take down our own numbers, just to rally support, we're cutting off our nose to spite our face.”

“I agreed to it, Galen”, Tigh said defensively. “I didn't, and still don't like it, but I see the point. We have made life miserable for them. But I'll tell you one thing, here and now: the minute we establish contact with a Raptor, the whole leadership, including Laura, will have to accept a major uprising in order to keep their eye on us, and not on The Fleet.”

“I agree with you on that one, Saul. Once The Fleet is back, getting off this rock won't be bloodless. There'll be a lot of casualties.”

“There's only one casualty I want, and we both know who that is, Chief.”

Tigh made his way toward the ladder, heading upstairs without another word.

Galen went back to listening for a few minutes. _When the time comes,_ he thought to himself, with a small chuckle, _it's gonna suck to be Gaius Baltar._

* * *

Seven Light Years Away, Aboard the _Galactica_

“Mr. Agathon”, Admiral William Adama said in his usual low, gravely voice, “status of repairs?”

“Sir, repairs on port lateral slates, between sections sixteen and twenty five are complete. Port hangar reports landing bay is cleared of debris, and is operational. Maintenance is still working on the FTL shaft, repairs should be finished with in two hours.”

“Thank you, XO.”

For the past eighteen months, the Battlestars _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ had been fighting a running battle with what started out as five, and now was four Baseships. The Fleet under his command had rarely had a day of peace since being driving from New Caprica, leaving some thirty-six thousand human beings on that miserable rock that President Gaius Baltar had dragged them to.

He had no idea how many, if any, were still alive, or what was happening. Every Viper and every Raptor was needed to fend off almost constant attacks. For the moment, the two Battlestars were hiding inside a gaseous nebula, which fraked up Cylon Dradis. There were two problems with that: the first being they couldn't see the Toasters either, and secondly, eventually, when repairs were complete, they'd have to leave the relative safety of the nebula.

He picked up the growler phone. Everyone knew who he was calling. In moments, Commander Lee Adama was on the line.

“Yes, Admiral?”

“Lee, do you think you can get a Raptor through this soup? We need to hold a council of war.”

“I can do it, sir”, Lee said with confidence. It would be not quite zero visibility, but as seasoned a pilot as Lee was, he knew he could make it. “You want anyone to come with me?”

“Yeah, bring Hot Dog, and Hoshi. I'm gonna have Helo, Kat, and Kelly in on the meeting. I'm getting tired of running away from these assholes.”

“Preaching to the choir, Admiral. OK, give me about forty minutes, and I'll be on deck.”

“That's fine, Lee, see you then.”

* * *

Lee, Hot Dog, and Louis Hoshi arrived exactly as scheduled, and they immediately went to the pilot Ready Room for a discussion. As the Admiral had said, beside the three from _Pegasus_ , he had invited his XO, Helo, and his CAG, Kat, to the meeting.

“Since we have a few days to repair and to rest, at least a little, I wanted to get some ideas from all of you about something big.”

Lee usually was the first to follow up in these meetings, but today, he wanted to let the subordinates take a crack at things.

“Big, as in what, Admiral?” Louanne “Kat” Katraine was the current CAG on _Galactica_ , with Kara stuck on New Caprica. Other jocks still in the fleet might have more experience, but Kat was tough, and was one of the best pilots either Adama had seen. She was a mirror-image in many ways of Kara Thrace-which is why the two probably fought like cats and dogs all the time when they were both on board.

“As in pulling off a rescue mission on New Caprica.”

That made Lee sit up. “You want to try and get those people off the planet? While The Cylons keep chewing our asses almost every day?”

“I want us to find a way to slip those bastards, Lee”, his father said, with a voice that clearly said he was tired of running. “It seems like where we jump, they jump. It's like they know where we're going.”

“We swept all of their trackers off _Galactica_ a long time ago, sir”, Captain Brendan “Hot Dog” Costanza reminded everyone. Brendan and Kat had trained together, and had become two of the most reliable pilots in the fleet. He was currently the CAG on _Pegasus_. “And as far as we know, there are none on _Pegasus_.”

“We've made sweeps as on both ships”, Captain Louis Hoshi noted. “We haven't found anything. Could they still be tracking us somehow?”

“It seems that way, but how? We've found nothing in here that doesn't belong onboard.” Bill Adama simply couldn't figure out how they were doing.

Helo's eyes lost focus for a moment, and he didn't know why. He missed out on a small bit of the conversation. When he regained his focus, a thought occurred to him.

“Excuse me, Louis”, Karl Agathon said, as Hoshi was still talking with the Admiral.

“Go ahead, Helo”, Louis said evenly.

“We haven't found anything inside...” He stopped for a moment, to think it through, then looked around at everyone. “Could they have attached something to our hull in one of the early battles.”

“We do visual checks of the ships, Helo”, Kat reminded him. “We've never seen anything.”

Now Lee Adama got it. “How often to we check the underside of the hull?”

The room went uncomfortably silent.

“Son-of-a-bitch”, Hot Dog said. “We never check that. We're usually on either side of the ship.”

Everyone looked at the Admiral, thoroughly embarrassed. Despite the subject matter, Bill Adama gave a small smile. “Don't kick yourselves in the ass, people. I didn't think of it either, and I'm the boss.”

Lee looked at his dad, his eyes telling his father what he wanted to say. Bill nodded.

“Before we go any further with this discussion, I want you two”, he looked at Kat and Hot Dog, “and myself to each take a Raptor and do a visual check of the belly of both ships. If we're right underneath, the nebula won't be a problem, especially with our searchlights on.”

Karl spoke up. “Hey, the Raptors are my babies, remember?” Everyone smiled back at him. “I'll take one out as well.”

Admiral Adama liked the spirit he was hearing. “I'll suit up as well.” Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. “What? I still know how to fly folks.”

Hoshi looked around the room. “I assume that means I'm in charge of the store while all of you are gallivanting around?”

Lee snickered. “I think you can handle it, Louis. Hell, if we had more ships, I think you'd have your own ship by now.”

“Commander, with all due respect, why don't you guys get out there before I jump out an air lock? I have no desire to be an Admiral.”

That broke the tension, and everyone laughed loudly.

“OK, people”, Lee said, taking the lead, as he'd be the lead pilot on the outside. “I want skids up in fifteen minutes. Let's see if we have anything.”

Within forty-five minutes, a thorough sweep of the undercarriage of both gigantic ships had been accomplished. Nothing was found on _Galactica_.

A sweep of _Pegasus_ , however, had found an object that was seemingly magnetized to the hull. Helo and Lee went out a second time, and retrieved the item for study.

* * *

Kara hadn't taken a stroll to her quiet area, as she now called it, in quite a while. Things had been so hectic lately, with Kacey now fully engaged in school, the work she would do to help keep the settlement running, while at the same time looking for ways to selectively destroy it, to piss off The Cylons, had left her a little run down.

Then there was Laura.

Laura had helped bring Kara out of her post-captivity shell. The trauma that Leoben had heaped on her for months would have, she knew, killed her eventually. Had there been no Kacey, she probably would have taken her own life locked up in that nightmare.

Kacey had kept her alive. Laura had her living again, and feeling good about herself. She couldn't remember having a normal friendship, especially with a woman. Her relationship with men wouldn't win her any awards either. It seemed that whenever Kara Thrace started to feel close to someone, she fraked it up. Starbuck used to think it was just that she hadn't picked unbelievable guys, but Zak was a good guy. Lee was a good guy. Sam was a good guy. Was she perhaps, unconsciously, looking to frak up her relationships?

When she had committed to take care of Kacey, she knew she couldn't just screw it up. It wasn't an option. It was hard work-harder than flying a Viper against Cylons, but it was a joy to watch Kacey growing and learning. She would not be her mother. She loved Kacey, and would make sure she was raised right.

She wasn't worried about she and Kacey. She was wondering what the hell was going on with she and Laura? They had a blast together, that much was certain. They could talk about anything and everything. They just connected as human beings. Maybe that's why, subconsciously, she had been so willing to put her life on the line more than a few times for the woman when she was President.

Yet something was taking place that Kara hadn't expected. She was growing very fond of Laura, and already trusted her more than perhaps she had anyone in her life. Laura didn't judge her, or second-guess her choices in life. Of course, she hadn't yet opened up to Laura about her past and the Doll House. Maybe it was time she did?

She overlooked the river below, on a day where there was actually a glint of sunshine off the water. It was never really sunny on New Caprica. But today was pleasant, and she simply sat and breathed in the fresh air, clearing her mind and coming as close to meditating as she had ever come. She was, in many ways, more at peace now than she had ever been.

What is because of Kacey?

Or did Laura have something to do with that?

* * *

“OK, people”, Bill Adama said to the group that he had conference with earlier that day. “Before we finish up, I absolutely want a sweep of this entire ship, to see if we have any other devices. Take whatever electronic gear you need, but I want to make sure we're clean. When we're done, we have to make plans.”

Five hours later, the task had been done, by everyone on both ships. Those who were asleep, had been waken. Adama allowed everyone to get back in their rotation, and called a meeting of what he thought of as his senior staff for 0900.

He wanted to shake The Cylons, and plan a rescue at New Caprica.

Right at 0900, he opened the floor up again. Just by looking at his son, Bill Adama knew Lee didn't like something. He was sure he didn't like the prospect of going back to New Caprica. Lee was enough of a pro that he wouldn't contradict the C-in-C in front of the troops, but the Admiral was already bracing himself for when he dismissed the others.

“Before we left New Caprica”, Bill Adama began, “President Roslin told me that if a situation arose where the Battlestars had to leave, to don't think about New Caprica, and to take what was left of humanity on these ships, and try to find Earth, so that Humanity could survive.”

He moved down from the lectern, pacing in front of his charges.

“It was good advice, but I can't leave the bulk of what is left of Humanity captive under The Cylons and Baltar. I'd never forgive myself if we didn't try to recuse them. I want some options, people.”

They threw it around for a good two hours, going over options, of just how to beat the four (they still thought it was four) Cylon Baseships that held sentry into New Caprica. There was only one entry to the planet, so they'd have to run the gantlet.

They came out with the outlines of a plan.

Within three days they began training for the rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter forward, we are caught up to"The Present".

VI

**Kara showed up right on time** to pick up Kacey from school. Kacey was in the preschool class, so not in the “real” school yet. That would begin the following year. Normally, Kara would take Kacey home and enjoy time with her. Today, she decided to pay Laura a visit next door in the “real” school.

Kara held Kacey's hand as they strolled into the larger school building. Laura was still busy with parents picking up their kids, as well as talking to parents and students about particular assignments or any problems a student was having.

Looking at Roslin, Kara could see that Laura was truly in her element, working to better Humanity's children, and giving back her own knowledge of the Universe. It was a stressful job, no doubt, but compared to deciding if a ship with perhaps thirteen-hundred human beings on it should be shot out of the stars, it was a walk in the park.

Kara and Kacey took a seat while Laura was in conversation.

“Mrs. Romer, Mark is an excellent student, but he does sometimes wander away, if you will in class. I don't think it's serious, just restlessness on his part.”

“Should I do anything to help him get through that?”

Laura shook her head. “No, just keep an eye on it, and try to steer him back if you notice he's drifting into those daydreams. I wish I could drift into them more often, if you get my drift.” Laura gave the mother a huge smile, and the woman laughed at her wistfulness.

“Thank you, Laura”, Mrs. Romer said gratefully. “You guys are the best. Have a great night.”

“My pleasure, Carolyn”, Laura said, then looked over at the ten-year old boy. “You have a good night, too, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow!”

The mother and son made their way out of the tent, and Laura was finally clear of students and parents. She still hadn't noticed Kara and Kacey.

“You might make a decent teacher someday, lady”, Kara said with a snicker of laughter.

Laura looked up, somewhat startled, then laughed. “You think so? Or I could run for President some day?”

They both laughed. Laura then looked down at Kacey. “Hey pretty girl, how was school today?”

“School was fun, teacher Rosin.”

Kara got a kick out of what her daughter called Laura, and they shared a look between them.

“Well, that's good to hear. You know, next year, I might have you in my class.”

“Yay!” The little girl jumped up and down happily, making the adults again laugh pleasantly.

Laura took a seat across from the two blondes. “So what brings you ladies over here today?”

Kara shrugged. “I was just picking Kacey up, and decided to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you in a couple of days. You are coming over for dinner later, right?”

Laura's heart involuntarily jumped. “And miss the most entertaining part of my week-you two, trying to cook?”

“Hey”, Kara objected with a smile, as Roslin snorted a laugh, “we're getting much better at the cooking thing, aren't we, Kace?”

“Still messy, momma.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the rebuke, making Laura laugh even more.

“Everybody's a critic”, Kara said, picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Kacey hugging her tightly.

The scene caused Laura to smile even more. To think of Kara Thrace as a _mother?_ The Universe had certainly changed. But it was a look that agreed with Starbuck. Laura had never seen her happier.

“Try being President some day, Thrace”, Laura retorted with a smile. “Then you'll know criticism.”

Kara thought about that. “Yeah, even I gave you some grief sometimes, didn't I?”

Laura waved her off. “It's water under the bridge, Kara. You get used to it pretty fast.”

Kara nodded. “True, but at least you tried to help our people, unlike that bastard sitting in _Colonial One_ now.” The disgust in her voice was palpable.

“Ah, ah, watch your language around your daughter, Kara.”

Kara realized she had cursed. “I'm sorry Kacey. Momma shouldn't talk like that, should she?”

“No cussing, momma!”

“You tell her, Kacey”, Laura said with encouragement. Then she became serious again. “Let's not talk about Gaius Baltar, shall we?”

Kara felt she was ready to open up to Laura about her past, but wondered if she'd mentioned the night she had screwed the then-Vice President, only to call out Lee's name in a moment of passion? She wasn't sure. But she did know that she wanted...needed, to open up to her friend.

“I'll let you finish your work here, Laura. Kacey and I will see you about 1900? She's got another sleep-over tonight.”

“The little social butterfly, isn't she?”

“You have no idea, Roslin”, Kara said with a laugh, Laura joining her. Then she too became serious. “I think after dinner, and when Kacey goes over to her friends tent, I'd like to talk about a number of things.”

The look on Starbuck's face indicated what “a number of things” meant. Laura had wanted Kara to open up to her, ever since the began sharing more time together. Despite how content Kara seemed to be, Laura still saw the storm in her eyes occasionally. She couldn't bottle everything up forever. Laura wanted to be Kara's outlet.

Laura knew she was developing very strong feelings for the younger woman.

* * *

Aboard _Galactica_

The two CAG's, Louanne Katraine, and Brendan Costanza-Kat and Hot Dog-were working on a plan they hoped would lead to the two Battlestars being able to rescue their brothers and sisters on New Caprica. It was arduous work, but it was starting to take place.

The two had been Nuggets only two years earlier, now they were tasked with coming up with the diversionary plan that would keep The Cylons off-guard when they finally tried the rescue. Despite their youth, the two were bone-tired, as was everyone else on the two ships. Being only at half-strength, with a lot of raw, untried jocks was a taxing job. Kat especially had gained a hard-earned respect for Starbuck, and what she had had to put up with from her younger rival. She promised to tell her former Boss how much she appreciated her patience back in the day.

Kat and Hot Dog were receiving some guidance from Apollo, but his duty kept him mostly on _Pegasus_ as the master of that vessel, but his advice was invaluable. They also were working with Racetrack, and Athena, who had been granted a commission in the Colonial Services. It had surprised the renegade Cylon, who had been through so much, but her piloting skills, and the fact that she could blend in on New Caprica were going to be key to their success.

The four of them were rolling around ideas this day.

“If we can line a bunch of Raptors and shoot off drones that can bank suddenly, we can give the Cylon Dradis an image of two Battlestars.” Margaret Edmunson, Call Sign Racetrack, had been going over this idea in her head. “When their Raiders come out to investigate, we can have a squad of Viper jump them, taking them off the board.”

Kat liked the idea, but had some concerns. “The Cylons may be bastards, but they're not stupid, Racetrack. They'll catch on pretty fast.”

“It still doesn't give us an in on how to launch Vipers in the atmosphere to cover an uprising on the ground.” Brendan Costanza had been given the Call Sign Hot Dog when he tried too hard to impress his CAG's, but he had become a talented, resourceful, and well-respected pilot. He wasn't CAG for no reason.

The problem was that they probably couldn't get the Battlestars close enough to have fighters penetrate the atmosphere before they were jumped by Raiders.

The group was so intent on their discussion that they didn't notice Helo had entered the room. Helo was now XO on _Galactica_ , and, like Lee, his duty as a senior officer kept him from getting fully involved in the nuts and bolts of planning.

But he came to this meeting for an idea that had been rolling around in his own mind. “I think I might have the answer to that.”

The other four startled out of their discussion, and began to rise.

“Stay seated, guys”, he said lightly, as the four settled back into their chairs, his wife Athena smiling crookedly at him as he took a seat with the group.

“You just want all the glory, don't you, Agathon?” Athena's eyes twinkled at her husband, not able to resist teasing him.

“Yeah, so you say, Agathon.” They both laughed.

“OK, you two lovebirds”, Racetrack said with an eye roll. “Take it somewhere private if you're gonna get mushy.” That broke the tension for a moment.

“So what's this idea, Helo?”

“This is gonna sound crazy, guys, but here me out on this one.”

* * *

The dinner, as usual, was fun, entertaining, and scrumptious, Laura thought. She had a blast watching Kara and Kacey together. Kara hadn't done a maternity test, but there's no doubt Kacey had to be her daughter. They were so much alike. Laura had grown to adore the little girl-and realized she was beginning to adore her mother, too.

Kacey was ready to go to her friends tent by 2030, and shortly after that, Kara and Laura were comfortable on the couch, a bottle of wine on the table in front of them. They had been talking for some time, but it was obvious to Laura that this was only small talk. She was certain Kara was waiting for the wine to kick in before really starting to talk.

After the first hour, Laura decided to broach the subject. She was pouring them both their third glass of wine. “You mentioned after school that you wanted to talk about some things? You still up for that?”

Kara appreciated Laura giving her the time to get some liquid courage into her. “Yeah. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but was looking for the right time. I trust you, more than anyone Laura, I hope you know that.”

“Take all the time you need, Kara. We have all night.”

Kara smiled softly. It was beginning to dawn on Starbuck that she just didn't trust Laura Roslin, and would trust her with her life. She was also growing fond of Laura beyond what friends usually felt for each other. She was comfortable around the older woman, and felt that she could just be herself when they were together.

She wondered if she were falling in love with the former President.

She spent the next several hours, simply pouring her life story out to Laura: her traumatic childhood; her mother's abuse; finding solace, even in her early teens, in fraking a stranger just to feel something that resembled love; ending up in jail more than once; being given the choice between extended jail time or joining the military.

“Shortly after I got my wings, I met Zak Adama.” Kara had a smile on her face, recalling that meeting. “We obviously met because of his father, who was overseeing pilot training at the time. He wanted so much to be like his old man and Lee, who are both incredible pilots.”

“But it wasn't in his make-up, was it?” Laura knew of the story, but not of the details.

Kara shook her head. “No, it wasn't. He just didn't have _it_ when it came to flying a Viper. He probably could have been a commercial pilot, but not a jock. We had fallen in love, and I let my love for him over-ride my good judgment as an instructor. He never should have been in a cockpit of a Viper.”

Laura knew Zak had died on his first flight after being certified. Kara could easily have been drummed out of the service, had Bill Adama known the truth when his son was killed. Even with that, years later, the Admiral felt a special kinship with Kara Thrace.

She then recounted how she had gone back to being a fraking machine after Zak's death, again simply to feel something. Her hard smoking, drinking, and screwing was had all but ruined her reputation at one time aboard _Galactica_.

“All of that led to me slugging Tigh in the face. I look back now, and it had less to do with the Colonel being a pain-in-the-ass”, she said, but gave in to a wry smile. “Which he is, by the way.”  
  
Laura laughed, despite the seriousness of the subject, proud of the fact that Kara could still joke even when recounting all of this.

Kara hesitated for a moment. “I wasn't sure if I would tell you this-you may get up and leave when I do.”

Laura stopped her. “Oh, honey, whatever you tell me, I'm not gonna leave. That's not how friends treat each other.”

Kara had noted the term of endearment, thinking Laura hadn't even realized she said it. Oddly, that relaxed her.

“Do you remember that big Colonial Day blowout we had on _Galactica_ that first year after the war?” Laura nodded her head. _I remember some of it,_ Laura thought. _I had a wee too much to drink that night._

Kara gave an embarrassed smile, blushing. “Well, afterwards, as you can imagine, what with my reputation, I ended up at someone's place that night.”

By the look on Kara's face, Laura could tell Kara was hesitant to say more.

“And?” Kara laughed at Laura's tease. “Hey you can't tease me like that then leave me hanging.”

“OK, OK!” Kara laughed with a blush still on her face. “I ended up...I ended up with the Vice President that night.”

Laura's face went blank. It didn't sink in for a moment. She had to take a few extra beats to remember who the Vice President...

“You...you...tell me you _didn't_...you fraked...” Laura couldn't say it.

Kara actually snickered at Laura's inability to speak. “Yeah, I fraked Gaius Baltar.”

Laura looked at her full wine glass, then back at Kara. Without another word, Laura drained the glass in three large gulps, shaking her head after that.

“You...fraked... _Gaius_?” She quickly poured another glass of wine. That made Kara burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I did. I told you I was outta my mind back then, Laura. But that's not the part that'll blow your mind.”

Laura held up her hands. “Oh, I don't want details of that one, Kara”, she said with a nervous laugh. “No, no, no, girl, don't go there.”

“Actually, this will make you laugh.” She took a breath. “In the middle of it, I...kind of...well, I said Lee's name twice.”

Laura was in the process of taking a sip when Kara said that, and she had to turn to one side, spitting the liquid out, and going into a coughing fit.

In between gasps, she began to laugh. “You...said Lee's name...while...Gaius was...oh, my fraking gods!” She continued to cough, but laughter becoming more prominent.

In a few moments, both women were laughing hysterically, Kara even pounding Laura on the back a few times to stop her coughing. The laughter was out of control, so much that Kara had leaned into Laura and fallen into her lap, both of them laughing uncontrollably.

They laughed so hard and so long, that they began to cry, and their stomachs began to hurt. Laura had sat Kara up and cradled her in her arms. Kara didn't try to break the embrace.

It took a good five minutes for them to begin to calm down, both of them still crying and laughing. Finally, they were able to get some control.

“Oh, gods, Kara”, Laura said with a snort of more laughter, “I'd have paid real cubits to see his face when you said that. It would have been worth it!”

“Yeah, he was pretty pissed.”

"I bet he was. What a sight that must have been.”

“So I didn't leave you hanging, Roslin...but I certainly left him hanging.”

That line started their maniacal laughter all over again, for another good five minutes. The two women hugged again, falling into each other, the crying starting again.

In the middle of the laughter, something happened to both of them. Kara had just turned to look at Laura, their laughter starting to die down, when both of them stopped cold, looking into each others' eyes. Without another thought, they both leaned in at the same moment, capturing each others' lips in a passionate kiss, that lasted for several long moments.

Suddenly, they were both sober and simply staring at each other, trying to comprehend what they had just done, and they backed away from each other.

Kara started to speak. “Laura?”

Roslin suddenly stood up. “I...I need to go, Kara. I...will see you later.” Roslin turn and fled the tent, leaving Starbuck speechless.

Kara simply stared straight ahead, wondering what the hell had just happened between them, but feeling the crushing loss of Laura leaving so suddenly. Kara began to sob.

* * *

Admiral Bill Adama, and Commander Lee Adama were notified that the working group had come up with a plan for the proposed rescue on New Caprica. The Admiral called a meeting onboard _Galactica_ to hear the proposal. Present would be the Admiral, the Commander, Dee Adama, Karl Agathon, Louis Hoshi, Athena, Kat, Hot Dog, and Racetrack, who had become a major contributor.

Hot Dog was considered the senior CAG, so he began the presentation. “Sirs, we have gamed this in the war room, and we believe this plan gives us the highest percentage for success. It will need to involve those on the planet, but right now, we're only here to present what happens on our end.”

Hot Dog and Kat, as the two CAG's, made the presentation. It raised more than a few eyebrows. It was bold; it was innovative; and it was risky as hell. Bill Adama liked the sheer ballsiness of the plan. Bill Adama was a cautious man by nature, but he was tired of being on the defensive, and he wanted to kick The Cylons teeth in on this one.

He looked over at Lee, and Lee was none too happy. But, like the good soldier he was, he would wait to put forth his objections, which his father knew were coming.

After the hour-long meeting concluded, the Admiral stood up and paced the room for a few long moments, going over the plan in his mind. He turned to the group with a decisive motion.

“Approved. Let's start working on the practicals, and get everyone trained for this. Dismissed.”

* * *

For the next week, Kara and Laura avoided each other. Both had been stunned by the sudden rush of passion that had hit them. It had been so sudden that each of them hadn't been able to handle it, and by silent agreement, they simply stayed away from on another.

Both of them were miserable for it.

Kara was sure that she had fallen in love with Laura. The woman gave her a sense of security and acceptance that she had never felt in her life. Starbuck was one who didn't need protecting, but in her entire life, she simply wanted to be accepted for who she was, which was a flawed but caring human being, who believed in something greater than herself, but who was afraid to trust in someone else.

For her part, Laura Roslin had never met anyone like Kara Thrace. That wasn't a new thought, as she had felt that the first time in meeting the driven pilot a few years ago. Laura had seen through Kara's bluster, which is why she had tasked Kara to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo, going against Bill Adama's orders in doing so. It's why she had given Kara the task of interrogating Leoben. It is why she had given the green light, through Bill Adama, to attempt the assassination of Helena Cain. Laura inherently trusted Kara. Even though the last of the three things had not been necessary, she knew Kara would carry it out.

Now, she had fallen in love with the electric young woman. How had that happened? And how and why did she ruin it by running out on Kara that night. She felt a gut-wrenching emptiness without having Kara around, and Kacey as well. She was lonely again.

Kara turned into herself once more, avoiding everyone for the most part but Kacey. Galen had noticed it, and brought it up to Laura Roslin one day. That information scared Laura to no end. She didn't want Kara to go back into her shell. She was becoming a woman that Laura not only admired, but loved deeply. The Universe couldn't lose what Kara Thrace had become.

Yet neither one of them knew what to do about it. They had cut each other off.


	8. Chapter 8

VII

The Present

**Roberto and Marci Strathem** had felt the decision to come to New Caprica was a no-brainer. After Baltar's election to the Presidency-both of them having voted for the enigmatic doctor and scientist, and being bone-weary of being stuck with their two children, Caleb and Marissa, aboard the Tauranian Traveller after the attack on home world of Tauron.

Life wasn't easy for them on New Caprica, but they both felt that having dirt under their feet, instead of running in space, was a better way to try and raise their children. The Cylons had ended that early contentment. At almost the same time, a strain of pneumonia had swept through New Caprica, and had killed more than five hundred people. The Strathem's had escaped unscathed from that horror.

Marci worked as a lab technician for Doc Cottle, even though there wasn't much in the way of equipment to run a proper lab. Roberto was a civilian mechanic, who was very skilled at fixing and keeping engines of all types in good working order. Even though the civilian fleet parked in and around New Caprica never went anywhere, The Cylons did test their systems to make sure they worked if they ever wanted to use the ships.

Their children for thirteen and eleven, respectively, beginning that restless stage of the advancing teenage years, both their son and daughter wanting to be Viper Pilots, which worried their parents to no end. They were good students, and loved their teachers, often staying after classes to help former President Roslin grade papers for her younger students.

This morning, Caleb woke up feeling like he had been up all night playing Pyramid against the C-Bucks, his favorite team before the war. He had a terrible headache, no energy, and a moderately high fever. Roberto hadn't left for work yet, and one look at the boy, and he knew there wouldn't be school for him that day. He allowed Caleb to sleep in a little late, walking over to the school buildings to inform Roslin, who was also the Principal, of his son's absence for that day.

After that errand, he walked his son over to Doc Cottle's set of tents, to get his son looked after. His mom was already at work-when she didn't have to draw blood, or do any sampling, she would assist Cottle, Ishay, and the other medical pro's with whatever they needed. She had learned a lot more about medicine since arriving on the planet, than she ever thought she was capable of.

Arriving at the medical clinic, the first person they saw was Nurse Layne Ishay.

“Roberto”, she smiled at them, “Caleb, what are you two gentlemen doing here today?”

“How are you, Ishay?” Roberto gave the familiar woman a slight bow. “Caleb woke up feeling pretty lousy this morning. I just wanted to get him checked out.”

“You let Roslin know he won't be in?” She gave a disarming grin. “You know how she hates the kids missing their studies.”

“Yeah, I already talked to her. She's good about it.”  
  
Ishay waved them both into another room. “Fortunately, it isn't too busy this morning, so Doc Cottle should be able to see you in a manner of minutes. I'll let your mom draw the blood, and you'll have to pee in a cup for her, Caleb.”

The thirteen year old just rolled his eyes. “Great, just what I've always wanted to do-pee for mom.” He did give a sly grin at the end. Both the adults laughed.

“Haha, young man”, Ishay said with a continuing giggle. “Get your behind in there, and let your mom do her work.”

Caleb did as he was asked without further complaint, went and saw his mom, who got the samples ready for Doc Cottle to look at.

* * *

It was about an hour before Marci had the lab samples prepped for Cottle, which ended her work on her son's care, at least as far as professionally. She would have the honor of taking care of him later at home.

Cottle had given Caleb a light antihistamine to let him relax, then had sent him home with his father until the results were ready, telling his dad that it looked like a nice case of the flu. It took Cottle another hours to get to the lab samples, as he had to set a broken arm for a construction worker who had taken a spill when building a new facility for The Cylons.

By that time, one of his colleagues, Doctor Beau Krantz had arrived, and he would take the walk-in cases, while Cottle went over not only Caleb's lab results, but also some other lab work that needed tending to.

With the weather on New Caprica normally being pretty dreary, and not all that warm, colds and the occasional flu were not uncommon. Unfortunately, they didn't have a lot in the way of antibiotics left after the pneumonia that had swept through when The Cylons arrived. It wasn't quite to the critical stage, but it would be in the not-too-distant-future.

The clinic had three decent Electron Microscopes, and two that were older and not as reliable. The first battles with The Cylons after The Holocaust had destroyed a good deal of the equipment aboard _Galactica,_ including some brand-new microscopes.

Cottle had been excited about getting his hands on new, innovative breath monitors which were set to become available about four months after The Cylons had arrived, but none had been available when the end came to the Twelve Colonies.

He used what he had, and while it wasn't perfect, he was able to get his work done.

Adjusting his chair a little, he began to analyze the samples that Marci had made for him. He went through the normal routine. When he looked at one of the blood samples, his heart almost stopped. _This looks damn familiar,_ he breathed evenly.

He rose from his chair and entered another room. “Ishay, can you bring me the information on the pneumonia virus that came through here?”

“At once, doctor.”

In a few minutes, the nurse had what he needed. He compared the notes and the images from that outbreak to what he was seeing in Caleb's blood sample.

“Ishay”, the Doc said without panic, “take a look at the sample that we got from Caleb this morning, and tell me what you think?”

Ishay gave him a long glance, then did as told. Cottle was a veteran doctor, but he also knew a second set of eyes never hurt. Doctor Krantz was with a patient at the moment, but he would ask his opinion, too, when he had a free moment.

Ishay almost gasped as she looked up after examining the sample. “It looks almost exactly like the virus that came through here- _almost_.”

The Doc gave a grim laugh. “Yeah, _almost_ is right. But not quite. It looks like it's mutated somewhat. It doesn't exactly match the samples of the original virus.”

“We need to get Caleb back here for further testing?”

Ishay was as good a nurse as he had ever had. He rarely had to explain things to her. “Stat.”

The term that meant _immediately,_ sent Ishay moving quickly, first grabbing Marci, telling her about the samples, then going together to Marci's home, where they brought Caleb and his father back to the clinic.

They had only been gone ten minutes, when arriving back. They were met by Dr. Krantz, who was finished with his patient. He immediately took Caleb to a waiting room with his parents, then pulled Ishay aside.

Ishay noticed the look on his face.

“What is it, Beau?”

“Two other people just walked in, with almost the exact same symptoms as Caleb.”

By week's end, four hundred people had the virus, six had died, and twelve were going to die at any time.

Another Epidemic was at hand.

* * *

A Week Later

Dr. Sherman Cottle felt more useless each day.

He simply did not have the medicine needed to to inoculate the human population on New Caprica from this latest Epidemic. The last virus, about eighteen months earlier, might have been stopped had the godsdamned Cylons not arrived and cut off Cottle's next supply of medicine from The Fleet. This one, however, could not be met with manna from the heavens.

It would have to have medicine granted by their captors.

The only way to get the medicine necessary to inoculate everyone, and to properly treat the sick, was to ask The Cylons for access to medicine that everyone knew they had. They had taken enough samples of human DNA, and had their own scientists in the form of an army of Simon's, who were in their own, twisted way, as brilliant as Baltar.

But would they allow the medicine to be made available, to stop what Cottle was becoming convinced would be a death count that would make that first virus pale in comparison.

He was almost certain that they would turn him down with a laugh, but he had to try.

* * *

“I'll grant you a free flow of medicines, including antibiotics, and equipment on one condition.” D'Anna remained very business-like as Cottle had made his presentation.

Despite the fact that Cottle had been far less gruff than normal at this presentation-in part because Tigh had insisted Chief Tyrol go with him-he couldn't resist now. “This ought to be good.”

D'Anna gave a light laugh. “Come now, Dr. Cottle, give and take is part of any negotiation, is it not? I'm not asking for the nearest moon and back. We were not in a position to stop the virus that hit here eighteen months ago. It was already established, and I do understand you had enough supplies at that time. However, we agree that this is an extremely urgent situation, and we do want to help, but to receive, one has to give.”

“Are you gonna tell me what you want in return, or do I have to guess?” Tyrol softly squeezed his arm in warning.

“That would help, wouldn't it?” The smirk on her face made both the Doctor and the Chief more than a little nervous. “Very well, I'll give you the medicine and equipment-in exchange for letting us take Kara Thrace back into custody.”

Neither man was expecting _that_. “You want me to trade supplies, so you can torture Captain Thrace again? That's...”

Tyrol cut him off, the younger man looking at D'Anna. “May I have a private word with my colleague, D'Anna? Just for a few moments?”

“Of course, Galen”, the Cylon said sweetly. “We'll be right outside. We'll leave a Centurion in her with you.” D'Anna and the Sharon with her left, the Centurion simply blocking the door.

“Doc”, the Chief began in hushed tones, knowing they were probably being recorded, “I don't like what they've proposed, but we have to take it back to the committee. If we can help thirty-seven thousand or so people, in exchange for one, we have to consider it.”

“Chief, my oath says _do no harm._ That means harm to _no one_ -even if it helps some forty thousand, Kara's gonna get the shit kicked out of her, and you and I both know that! I could never look her in the eye again, if she would survive.”

Galen took a breath. “I get that, Sherman, but they have us by the short-hairs, and we both know that as well. We will have to take it back to Tigh, Roslin, and Zarek.”

“I don't like this one fraking bit, Tyrol”, the doctor spat, “but as you said, we don't have much choice.”

The Chief nodded at the Centurion, who understood, opening the door back up. D'Anna and Sharon re-entered.

“D'Anna, with your permission, I'd like to take your offer back to those who would need to approve such an agreement. I can't say the doctor and I like it, but we have to consider the offer. Is that acceptable?”

“Perfectly, Chief Tyrol”, D'Anna said with a flinty grin. “We can meet back here, say, say in three days?”

Galen nodded. “That would be fine. Thank you.”

Without another word, he and the Doc left, both mightily troubled.


	9. Chapter 9

VIII

“ **They want _what_?” **

Laura Roslin was almost apoplectic.

“You heard me right, Laura”, Tigh said, after Cottle had relayed to him the unpleasant offer. “I don't like it either, but with this growing Epidemic, they have us by the balls. Uh, sorry about the language.”

Laura hadn't even heard the vulgarity. Her mind had stopped working when Tigh had first told them of D'Anna's demand: give them Kara, and a free flow of medical supplies would be granted. Her mind had stopped working at that moment.

Even though she and Kara had been avoiding one another since that night, just two weeks earlier, when they had shared a very passionate kiss, both of them pulling back at that moment, she couldn't imagine sending Kara back into captivity, on any condition.

Laura turned away from Tigh, and began to walk aimlessly within the bunker. She felt faint and nauseous, and stumbled into a wall, Tigh and Tyrol rushing to steady her.

“Madam President”, the Chief said out of reflex, “are you alright?”

Laura couldn't respond. “I need to sit down, gentlemen”, she said unsteadily, her legs beginning to collapse under her. Before they could get her a chair, she fell to the floor, promptly vomiting, then immediately passing out.

* * *

Laura Roslin awoke, confused and feeling like death warmed over. Her last memory was being called to a meeting with Tigh and Tyrol about something or other, but she was foggy about that...

As she came to, she realized she was in her own bed.

"You're awake, Laura”, the sandy voice of the doctor said. “Glad you're back with us.”

“What happened to me, doctor?”

“You passed out, after throwing up down in the bunker. Tigh and Chief brought you here.”

“Why did I....”

It came flooding back.

_Laura hadn't been expecting a summons from Tigh. They had met the night before, with nothing new on the agenda. Now, Tigh said he wanted to meet with her about something critically important._

“ _I hope this information is really important, Saul”, Laura said archly, as she entered the bunker._

“ _I wouldn't have called the both of you here if it wasn't important, Laura.”_

“ _Then spit it out, Colonel.”_

_Tigh lit a cigarette, then sat down. “You're in one helluva hurry, Madam President.” He took a long drag from the cigarette. “Yesterday, Cottle finally went to see D'Anna, took Chief with him, about trying to upgrade the medical situation here-asking for more supplies and equipment to meet this Epidemic.”_

“ _I remember him requesting that he be allowed to meet with D'Anna or Baltar.” Every time she said Gaius' name, she literally spit it out of her mouth._

“ _Yeah, well, he finally got an audience with Her Royal Highness. D'Anna agreed to allow a free flow of medical supplies, and a huge upgrade of the equipment that Doc and Ishay can use.”_

_Laura gave him a sideways glance. “There's a big 'but' coming, isn't there?”_

_Tigh huffed a humorless laugh. “You could say that. There's one demand from them: we get the supplies, if we hand Starbuck over to them.”_

“Kara”, Laura whispered, feeling weak once again.

“You remember, do you?” Sherman said the words as if someone had thrown manure in his mouth, so sick it made him. “Yeah, the trade D'Anna wants to make.”

Laura sat up in bed, almost too fast, as she momentarily became dizzy again, but she righted herself. “Doctor, I need you to tell Tigh and Galen, that I will _not_ agree to such a trade.”

“I understand your feelings on this, Laura”, Cottle said reasonably. “Kara's an important member of the resistance, but can we really...”

“No”, she said with more insistence. “I won't trade Kara, and probably...” She couldn't continue, the thought which passed into her mind at the moment too horrible to contemplate.

“Probably what, Madam President?” Then Cottle got it. “You could be right”, he said softly. “It would probably be a death sentence for her.”

“Don't...say that, Doctor. I...” She slumped back down into the bed and closed her eyes, trying to shut the image from her mind.

“Tell you what, Laura”, Cottle added. “I'll talk to Tigh and Chief, and let them know your feelings on this. I'm gonna sedate your lightly, and I want you to rest here for a few more hours, then you can go home after that. Deal?”

Laura simply nodded her head, not looking at the man. Within fifteen minutes, she was once again asleep.

* * *

Tigh decided that he would tell all the major players in the resistance the next night about the offer from The Cylons. As big a pain in the ass as Starbuck had been to him over the years, this was tearing at his gut, and not just because The Old Man considered Starbuck almost like a daughter to her. The truth is he respected Kara for all the crap she had gone through, and how many times she had put her own ass on the line for The Fleet and what remained of humanity.

Yet they had to consider it. If there wasn't an Epidemic, they'd tell D'Anna to stick it up her ass, but there was an Epidemic, and the medicine was desperately needed. He first needed to tell Kara himself. He had to wait until morning, when Kara could get someone to watch Kacey for a while. He didn't want the young kid there to hear that her...mother? That her mother could be trade bait for The Cylons. He wasn't that heartless.

Being a day off for school, he brought Galen and Cally with him around 0900, Cally holding Nicholas. He knocked on the wooden stake near the flap of Starbuck's tent.

Kara was there in no time. “Well!” She smiled at the three compatriots in front of her, but immediately felt uneasy about their sudden presence. “I wasn't expecting company today, but come on in, gang.”

After they entered, Tigh got right to business. “Kara, would you mind if Chief and Cally take Kacey for a short while? I have some serious business to discuss.”

Kara looked at Tigh. He may never had been her favorite person, but she also knew his word was good. “OK, that's fine. Kacey never minds visiting Aunt Cally and Uncle Galen.”

She had the four year old girl ready in a matter of minutes, Galen promising that he would come by a short while later with her daughter. The Tyrol's then departed.

She offered Tigh what passed as coffee, and he gratefully accepted.

“OK, Colonel, what's important enough to have you over here early on a weekend?”

“Doc Cottle held a meeting the other day-Chief went with him-with the head D'Anna and with Boomer. He was asking them for permission to gain more medical supplies, and more medical equipment, to better care for everyone during this Epidemic.”

“I don't like dealing with those bitches, but for this, I see the need.”

“As usual”, Tigh continued, without looking up, drinking his coffee and smoking on a cigarette, “they want a quid-pro-quo in exchange.”

Starbuck snorted a laugh. “No big surprise there. What are they asking for?”

This time, Tigh looked directly into her eyes. He owed her nothing less.

“You.”

Kara had almost the same reaction as Roslin. She was glad she was sitting, else she would have fallen over. She now wished there was something stronger than coffee in front of her.

“ _Me_? You're joking...right?”

“I wish I was, Thrace. That's their terms. All the meds we need, in exchange for you.”

Again, Tigh couldn't look at her. Kara knew that the gruff old bastard had a heart, but didn't often see it. She could tell he didn't like this one bit.

After a good five minutes, Starbuck had to break the silence. “And are...we going to make this deal?”

“I don't know yet, Starbuck. We're having a meeting of all the insurgency leaders tonight. You can be there if you want, or not. I have no right to stop you, and you deserve to hear what everyone is thinking.”

“By major, who do you mean?”

“Me, Cottle, Chief, Roslin, Tory, Zarek, Connor, Seelix. Anyone who is in the know. I can't decide this on my own. Something like this...everyone needs to debate it.”

“OK.” It's all Kara could say. “Does Roslin know?”

Tigh gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah, she knows. She keeled over and threw up when Chief and I told her. She was resting at the clinic last night. I'm pretty sure she's home now. Probably sound asleep. She didn't take it well.”

Kara dare not say anything more. She was still trying to deal what had happened between she and the former President, and the fact that they'd been ignoring other for two weeks. Kara felt a deep emptiness without Laura. She knew she was now in love with Roslin, but they had both backed away. Maybe they were both frightened of something just like this.

“Maybe I should go talk to her”, Kara announced. “I've always trusted her judgment, despite some disagreement we've had.”

“Go”, Tigh said with encouragement. “I think it will do you both good to bounce it around between you. That can be a lot more healthy than drinking yourself into a stupor-something I'm an expert at.”

Kara gave him a small smile. “I've given up drinking for the most part, since...since I brought Kacey back.”

“Good for you. I wouldn't blame you for having a few with the President.” Tigh stood up to end their session. “I will let Chief and Cally know you'll be a little while longer.”

“Thank you, Colonel”, Kara said, meaning it. She also rose and headed toward the ladder to the upper level.

“Starbuck.” Tigh stopped her before she could leave. Kara didn't turn around.

“Yeah?”

“For what it's worth, I absolutely don't want to do this, even if it means more medicine for all of us-even during an Epidemic. You're too godsdamned valuable to us to simply let go.”

Kara paused before responding. “That's why they want me, Colonel.”

She climbed up without a backward glance.

* * *

Laura wasn't asleep, but she was still troubled by what Tigh and Galen had told her the night before. It certainly wasn't unexpected that The Cylons would want something in return, but the price they wanted...had the two men understood the import of her reaction, they would have been shocked.

It had taken Laura a while to convince Kara to open up to her, and visa-versa. She had felt that the two strong-willed, stubborn-as-mules women would both benefit from having someone to vent to. She had been correct in that belief. Roslin had also wanted to know about Kara and Kacey, and how they interacted.

Laura's loneliness had been taken away, her almost-daily talks with Kara, and in getting to know Kacey, had filled her life in a way she couldn't have imagined. The dawning that Laura was starting to fall in love with the beautiful young woman had only hit her recently. It was so recent to Laura, that the shock of what Tigh had told her had almost given her a heart attack.

But what if Kara didn't feel the same? She had thought about that so many times in the last few months. Their relationship had become so easy and so trusting that Laura didn't want to ruin that over an old woman's fantasies about Starbuck.

Then the kiss had happened, and both of them had pulled back, and the two had not spoken since. It was obvious to Laura that she wanted Kara in her life-to be her life-in the most intimate way, but had they scared each other off? Or did Kara simply realize that Laura wasn't all that?

But now? Now Kara could be taken prisoner again, and there was a chance that Laura would never see her again.

She couldn't lose Kara. She also knew if she lost Kara, that Starbuck would demand that Kacey be with Laura, despite the strained last few weeks. Laura truly had come to love the young, rambunctious girl, who seemed so much like Kara. Kara had confided that she wasn't sure if Kacey were truly her daughter, but that if anyone tried to take Kacey away from her now, they'd have a helluva fight on their hands.

Laura had told Kara she would fight right along with her.

Yet as much as she was falling for Kara, her responsibility as a leader of their people-the one who had been President, and would be again, if they ever escaped this hellish life-would come before her love that she was forming for Starbuck.

Wouldn't it?

There was no doubt an influx of medical supplies and equipment would lead to a higher level of health among the people, who had suffered so much since they had come to New Caprica. It would make like more tolerable.

The Cylons knew this, which is why the price they had asked for was so steep, even if it was only one person. But that person was invaluable to the resistance.

This decision, tonight, could break Laura, and she knew it.

* * *

Kara had walked with purpose over to Roslin's place, knowing they had to talk. Yet when she arrived, she hesitated, wondering if this were a good idea, just hours before her fate could be decided by the leaders of the insurgency.

But there was so much that shouldn't be left unsaid.

She finally knocked.

Laura drew the flap open, her breath catching to see Kara standing before her, both women simply looking at each other, breathing heavily, the tension from the kiss, and their estrangement for the last two weeks weighing on them.

“Kara”, Laura said in a voice that cracked, her chest heaving with emotion. “Wh...what are you doing here?”

Kara didn't waste any time. Too much was at stake. “I know about the counter-offer The Cylons made.”

Laura's heart almost stopped beating. She hadn't seen this lovely girl in two weeks, and now she was here...but in a matter of days could be gone.

“I see”, Laura said with a rusty voice. “Gods, Kara, please come inside, we can't talk out here.”

In moments they were inside, still not having even touched each other. There was still too much tension in the air.

“I'm assuming Tigh told you?”

Kara nodded. “He did. I can't say I'm too crazy about the idea, but there's no doubt it would greatly help everyone in New Caprica.”

“Except you.” Laura hoped she wasn't revealing too much.

“Yeah, except for me”, Kara responded quietly. “I know there's a meeting tonight, to discuss, and probably decide this. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death of what the decision might be. But I plan to be there tonight.”

“You don't have to subject yourself to that, Kara”, Laura said, almost pleading with her. “That isn't fair to you.”

“I have to be there, Laura, don't you get that? I don't want to go to pressure anyone, but I need to be there if...if the leadership decides the deal is worth it.”

“Frack!” Laura was surprised by her outburst, as she rose from her chair, and turned away from Kara. “The president in me understands the deal is worth it on one level, Kara. Hell, I made the decision to destroy the _Olympic Carrier_ , if you recall. I made the call to throw that bastard Leoben out that airlock, knowing it was morally wrong. This...gods, Kara, this...how can it be worth the price?”

“Laura, if you look at it logically, the health of _everyone_ for one pain-in-the-ass, former pilot? Logically, it's what Sam would have said was a slam-dunk.”

“Logic has nothing to do with this, Kara! Frak logic!” Laura practically yelled the words. Fortunately, the canvas that the tents were made of was mighty thick, and rarely did sound get out. “This isn't about logic!”

Laura turned and looked at her desperately, a sudden ball of emotion coalescing in Kara's throat. “If it isn't about logic, or making life better for our people, Laura, what is it about?”

Laura turned away again from Kara, not being able to hold in the emotion that was overwhelming her, her hands coming to her face, tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She needed to find her control.

At that moment, however, she felt soft hands on both her shoulders from behind. The touch almost making her knees collapse.

“Laura”, Kara whispered, “what is this about, then?”

Laura took a deep breath, then turned to look at Starbuck. What she saw took her breath away.

Kara was looking at her tenderly, with her own tears forming, not so much looking at Laura, but looking through her, into her soul, as if Kara had bared it by that simple look. It was Roslin's undoing, and she knew it. She found the courage to speak.

“It's about the fact that I can't lose you, Kara”, Laura said in a soft, jagged voice, filled with so much-regret, anger, and longing. “I just can't. I already fraked things up enough, and pushed you away, and now...I could lose you forever. I...”

Kara moved even closer to Laura, her lips mere inches from the older woman. “Tell me, Laura. We owe each other the honesty.”

Laura knew Kara was right, but still feared the rejection that might be coming. He mouth trembled as she lay a palm on Starbuck's cheek. “Gods, Kara, I can't lose you because...I'm falling...I've in love with you.”

There. She had said it. She waited for her life to end.

Instead, when she looked up at Kara, the blonde woman had let the tears fall from her cheeks. Here was the bad-ass Starbuck, Kara Thrace, _crying_ in front of Laura Roslin. Knowing what she did about Kara Thrace, she couldn't believe it.

Kara could barely speak. “So...you feel it too, Laura? I thought it was just me and some crazy fantasy.”

Kara's words didn't register for a few moments. “Are...are you saying...gods...are you saying you're falling in love with _me_ , too?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Laura's waste, and pulled her so their bodies were pressed together, and incandescent smile lighting up her face. She laughed as she spoke.

“Uh, yeah, that's what I'm saying, Roslin. I didn't expect this, when we started to spend so much time together. I mean, I've never...never fallen for a woman before, but gods, you make me feel so wonderful, and Kacey loves you and. And then we kissed, and I got so nervous, and then...”

Laura couldn't take it any longer. She stopped Kara cold, grabbed her possessively, and kissed her lips hard and passionately, needing to feel those lips again. After a shocked moment, Kara gave in, their arms wrapping around each other, as their lips and tongues began a frantic dance together, the two women letting their passion pour out of them.

“Oh, gods...Kara Thrace...do you know what you do to me.”

Their lips slammed back together, Kara running her fingers through Laura's fiery red hair, not able to get enough of the older woman.

“I've finally found someone, Laura”, Kara said, her breath shaky, nearly crying, “who loves me simply for who I am, warts and all. I was so stupid after we kissed. I should have said it then and there.”

“Shh”, Laura said tenderly, putting to fingers to those achingly gorgeous lips. “We both fraked up, baby. Had this deal gone through when we weren't talking to each other...gods.” She sobbed again, Kara joining her.

“I'm here, right now, Laura”, Kara said with more passion than she had ever felt in her life. “I came over here, because I had to talk to you and see you, but...that's all changed in the last few minutes. I love you, Laura. This scares the hell out of me.”

“Me, too”, Roslin said, sniffling back more tears, clutching Kara tightly to her chest, kissing her on top of the head. “I can't let them take you. I love you so much.”

“I don't know what's gonna happen in the next few days, Laura. I could lose Kacey, which scares me more than anything, and I could lose you.” Kara brought her face within inches of Laura's, then took Laura's face in both her hands. “What I need, right now, is for you to show me how much you love me. I need you to love me, Laura.”

Laura's breath caught at the desire and need in Kara's voice, and stood them both up. Roslin moved a few steps away from Starbuck, turning her back to the younger woman. Laura could hear Kara's heavy breathing, as both anticipated what was about to happen. Roslin stepped out of her shoes and socks first, not looking back at her soon-to-be younger lover. Her pants followed next, swiftly kicking them away, followed by a slow, leisurely unbuttoning of her blouse, shrugging out of it when she had finished, leaving her in only a bra and panties.

“Gods”, Laura heard Kara whisper in a stunted voice, but the redhead wasn't done. She deftly undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, finally hooking her fingers through each side of her panties, letting them fall, then stepping out of them.

Kara could only stare in lust at the beautiful ass and naked back of her former President, transfixed by the dichotomy between pale, freckled skin, and the blazing red hair that cascaded across the top of her back.

Laura was afraid to turn around. She was over the cancer, yes, but her left breast still showed the physical scar of having the cancer removed. Her left breast wasn't as full, nor as attractive, and she suddenly clenched in fear.

Kara moved closer behind her. “What's wrong, Laura?” Kara let her hands touch Roslin's bare shoulders, electricity dancing through both of them.

“Not many people know this, Kara...very few in fact, but when fighting the cancer, I had part of my left breast removed a while back, just before The Cylons attacked, in fact. I don't know...”

She knew about Laura's cancer. She had sprung the news on her just before Kara had returned to Caprica to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo. But it didn't matter-she knew she wanted to love, to worship this woman, with a desire strong than she had felt with any man, including Sam. “Laura, it's OK. Turn around, please?”

Laura slowly swung around in a one-eighty, until she was facing Starbuck, Laura's arms folded across her breasts.

Kara sucked in another breath. “Please, Laura, let me see you?”

Laura, almost shyly, took her arms away, leaving her breasts exposed for the first time to Kara, Starbuck again shaking in a breath with burning want.

Kara slowly, gently reached her hands out, palming each of Laura's breasts, the older woman closing her eyes, and breathing out, not even realizing she had been holding her breath, moaning into Kara's touch.

Kara mistook the moan for a moment. “Does...does that hurt when...when I touch your left one?”

“Oh, gods, no, Kara, it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt.”

Kara's relief was evident when Roslin looked at her, and they both nervously giggled.

“My gods...they're gorgeous...you're gorgeous.” Kara realized that she was overdressed, stepping back from Laura, mimicking what Laura had done a few minutes before, baring her body for the incredible woman before her..

This time, it was Roslin who almost collapsed as she got her first look at the nearly-flawless body of this young goddess: firm, round breasts, with large nipples, already erect; a stomach flatter than Roslin could ever imagine. Hips and legs that were muscular, yet still feminine, and a small, light thatch of hair above the juncture of her thighs.

“Lords of Kobol”, Laura shook. “You're the most gorgeous site I've ever seen, Kara Thrace.” Laura moved steadily until she could wrap her arms around Starbuck, their breasts coming together with moans from both of them.

“I love you, Laura Roslin.”

Laura snorted a short laugh. “That's a relief, or I'd wonder what we're doing with our tits smashed together.”

Both women laughed loudly, breaking the tension that had become almost unbearable, their lips coming together as they finished the hilarity.

Kara whispered to her new lover. “Laura, I've...I've never been with a woman. I don't know if you have, but...I'm not sure...”

Laura pressed two fingers to Kara's luscious lips. “Shh, not that I kiss and tell, but I have been with a few women in the past. Let me show you have to make love to a woman, Kara Thrace.”

Kara simply nodded, Laura softly grabbing her right hand and leading her over to Laura's bed, which was plenty big for the two of them.

Roslin laid Kara down, looking lovingly into her eyes, as she straddled her young lover. “Tell me, Kara: what do you want.”

Kara shuddered again at the raw power of Laura's words. “I want you to make love to me...I've been fraked enough times in my life. Make love to me, Laura.”

The gentle power of Kara's request took Laura's breath away, her knees growing weak, almost collapsing even though she was straddling Starbuck. “I've never wanted...wanted anything more in my life, Kara. I love you so much.”

Kara was never the kind to let others take control, but she surrendered at that moment to Laura Roslin, knowing Laura would not hurt her, but would love her thoroughly. She had never felt like that in her life.

Roslin lowered her face to Kara's, barely brushing her lips across those of the stunning blond, both their eyes lit with desire and lust. Roslin laved more soft kisses on Kara's lips, each one becoming a little longer, a little deeper, until they were clamped into a scalding kiss, moans coming from both of them.

Laura cupped Kara's face, and looked at her so tenderly that Starbuck almost cried. This was real love. This was what it should be. Kara grasped the back of Roslin's head and brought her in for another long, searing kiss, Laura nibbling at her lips, her cheek, her earlobe, Kara lightly saying Laura's name in reverent awe.

They knew they had little time. In a matter of days, Kara would be handed over to The Cylons, in exchange for the medicine needed to stop the epidemic. Their love-making would reflect that lack of time.

Laura urgently began to kiss down Kara's neck, licking the soft skin, and occasionally kissing it tenderly, her hands roaming down Kara's sides, simply taking in the sensory overload of Kara's skin against hers. She had been with other women, but Laura could never remember touching and kissing such soft, luscious skin before. It was overwhelming her senses.

She slid down further, putting her mouth between Kara's breasts, letting both her hands softly massage and knead the firm mounds, Kara moaning at the touch. Laura flicked grasped both nipples between forefinger and thumb, lightly rolling the pebbled flesh, as she kissed the area between Kara's breasts.

“Oh, my gods, Laura”, Kara softly moaned in lust, “that's it, baby, make love to me. Love me.”

Laura took her cue and moved her lips and tongue over one large, hard, reddish pebble, lightly licking it first, then eagerly sucking it between her lips, Kara moving her breast up to increase the contact.

Starbuck marveled at the touch. Roslin's hand were soft and gentle, not calloused, rough, and demanding as a man would have been. It was a whole new experience in love. Laura licks and sucks on her nipples increased in intensity, as did the massaging of her breasts. All Kara could do was moan Laura's name, and run her hands through Laura's thick, fiery auburn hair.

Laura couldn't get enough of Kara's breasts. They fit her hands perfectly. The nipples were large and taut, seemingly getting harder with each pass of Laura's tongue and lips. It was sheer intoxication.

Laura kept her hands on Kara's breasts as she slid her tongue and lips down Kara's washboard-flat stomach. The pilot was still in unbelievable shape, as she still had sick-pack abs, something Laura had never seen on a woman before. It raised her libido even higher. Her lips kissed too and fro across Starbuck's stomach, finding more than a few places that elicited moans from her young lover. Laura even put her tongue into Kara's naval, making the blonde snort a very unlady-like laugh, which Laura found adorable, and making them both laugh loudly, momentarily breaking the sexual tension.

Laura continued her journey, running her nose through the small patch of blond hair above Kara's genitals, beginning to smell and sense Kara's arousal for the first time. Laura had had sex with women before, but never what she would call “making love”. With Kara, she felt her heart bursting with love for the blonde. Her heart seemed to clench as she softly touched Kara's pubic hair with her nose, then kissing it lightly.

Perhaps, someday, there would be time for long, languid love-making, where she could explore every centimeter of Kara Thrace's body, but time was against them. As she kissed down the left side of Kara's pubic region, Starbuck's legs opened of their own volition, anticipating something she had never before experienced.

Laura gasped at the beautiful sight before her: Kara had no pubic hair on her labia-a natural occurrence, not from shaving. Her long inner lips were begging to be spread, like a flow wanting it's petals opened. Her pussy glistened with an amazing amount of her own desire, glittering in what light there was in the room.

Laura wasted no time.

She softly ran two fingers over her beautiful folds, feeling the moisture on her fingers for the first time, coating them greedily, then spreading her inner lips until they were open wide, and pink with the flush of desire. She caressed around and between her lips, Kara paying homage to Roslin with each stroke. Laura briefly brought her two wet fingers to her mouth, and tasted Kara for the first time. She was addicted. It was salty sweet, with the fragrance of a light soap, and the essence of the rugged life they lived on this world.

Without any further hesitation, Laura dove her mouth and tongue into Kara's center, Starbuck crying loudly for the first time, not caring if even The Cylons heard her. Laura licked at the rich cocktail of Kara's desire, swallowing it as if she hadn't had water for days, not getting enough of if it. Roslin let her tongue slide into Kara's vagina for the first time.

Starbuck was in another Universe. Many men had eaten her pussy, she thought to herself, but what she was feeling with Laura was more than just animalistic sex: it was laced with love-a love Kara could actually feel as Laura licked and lapped at her most intimate parts. The desire coursing through her made her want to cry. As Laura's tongue laved at her labia, and teased the opening of her center, Kara knew this was right. This was love.

Laura used the two coated fingers to slowly enter Kara for the first time, her lips and tongue sliding up to Kara's clitoris, circling it at first, as her fingers worked their way into the blonde. When her fingers reached their limit, she sucked greedily up on Kara's clit, rubbing her tongue over it insistently.

“Oh, gods, Laura!” Kara's hips cleared the ground, bucking for more contact, Laura latching her arms around Kara's thighs more firmly. But she never let go of the growing nub of eight-thousand nerves that made up the clitoris, sending Starbuck into louder moans, and her hips thrusting for more contact.

Kara was in a state of passion that she had never entered before. This older woman, who was in between her legs right now, was loving her in a fashion that Starbuck didn't know existed until this moment. There was just something...different, and far more erotic about a woman fraking her. It was far more powerful, far more emotional, than any sex she had ever had.

She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

As if sensing this, Laura increased the thrusts of her fingers inside Kara, becoming more rough with her clit. She momentarily let go of the pulsating clit, looking up at Kara. “Kara”, she said in a low, sandy voice. “Look at me?”

Kara was breathing heavily, but did as Laura asked. She looked at her, and into the eyes of love-a love so deep that again she wanted to cry.

“Come for me, Kara.”

Laura lowered her head back to Kara's clit, picking up the rhythm of her sucking and of her thrusting fingers, and in a matter of ten seconds, Kara's moans and words stopped for a moment. Her back to begin to slowly arch, and when she reached her apogee, a scream tore from her lungs, sending her into the most cataclysmic orgasm she could ever remember, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through every nerve in her body.

Laura didn't let up, and a few moments later, another equally powerful climax ripped through Kara Thrace, her back arching even more, her cries turning into unintellgible sobs. As Laura began to let up on her thrusts and the pressure on Kara's clit, a final orgasm raced through her, until, almost mercifully, her back came back to the bed, but her breathing was irregular, and her whole body shook in spent ecstasy.

It took her a good five minutes for the aftershocks from her orgasms to die down, and for her body to stop shaking. The whole time, Laura Roslin had slid off of Kara, moving behind her, and holding her new love in a tight, warm embrace, Kara moving back into Laura to feel the love moving between them.

When Kara was back under control, she turned to Laura, cupping her face, a few tears in her eyes.

“I've never had anyone love me so completely, Laura”, Kara confessed. “Maybe, up to this moment, I really didn't know what love was?” She kissed Laura tenderly. “I love you, lady”, Kara said with feeling.

Kara then proceeded to love a woman for the first time, sending Laura into multiple orgasms. They spent the bulk of the night making love, not wanting anything to separate their naked bodies, or interrupt the love they had discovered. Finally, about 0500, they drifted off to sleep, still naked, exhausted, in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

IX

**Two hours later, the two women** lay in bed, arms and legs tangled, the scent of their hard love-making still wafting in the air. Laura had her head and her golden locks laying across Kara's still bare breasts, the fingers on one hand still playing in the shorter blonde hairs above Kara's genitals, occasionally running her fingers through still-slicked folds.

“I don't know why I fought off this feeling, Kara”, Laura confessed. “But I think both of us thought we were delusional.”

“Yeah, well, we _are_ delusional, Roslin, but not about this.” That got a soft chuckle from them both. “I just never thought that a classy lady like you would ever want...”

She paused long enough that Laura moved above Kara to look at her. “Would ever want what, babe?”

“Would ever want a broken, messed-up person like me. Everything I've ever touched, and loved, has crashed down around me, Laura. I just...I'm not even in your league.”

Laura turned and cupped Kara's cheek with her left hand. “Kara, I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that, do you understand me? You have so much to offer someone-love, passion, a wicked sense of humor. You have a heart that is pure gold, but it has been tarnished over the years by some pretty shitty things that have happened to you. You told me after we started talking and getting closer, how you had prayed for Leoben, asking the gods to protect his soul if he had one. And this after you obeyed my order to torture him.”

Laura's heart hurt at the words Kara had said, and she was going to tamp this down before it got started. “You are a loving, caring person, Kara Thrace. I have never met another human being like you-someone so incredibly complex, but at heart, so simple, and just wanting to be loved. Well, I love you, and you are in my league, so get used to it.”

Kara at first wanted to cry, but the earnest look on Laura's face broke her demeanor, and she began laughing. Laura was flabbergasted at first, thinking Kara was mocking her. It didn't take her long to realize that she must have sounded like the school teacher she was, scolding one of her students. She joined in the laughter, until they were almost crying because of it.

When it died down, Kara moved Laura under her. “Is that how you punished your students?”

A few giggles escaped Roslin. “Oh, no, Ms. Thrace.” Laura sneaked a hand down between she and Kara, taking two fingers and entering the warmth of the younger woman, which made Kara yelp. “I never did this when punishing a student.”

After a feral moan, Kara giggled again. “I would hope not, Roslin. You could get in a lot of trouble for doing that to a student.” Roslin took that moment to move her fingers around inside Starbuck, making her moan again. “For doing this...gods, that feels incredible.”

They fooled around for a few more minutes, then Kara realized that Kacey was still over with the Tyrol's.

“Frak”, she said, only moments after her fourth orgasm of the morning, “Kacey!”

“You said she was with Galen and Cally, didn't you?”

“Yeah, but I can't leave her there all day.” She stopped her words just before getting out of bed to wash off, then get dressed. “Not that I don't want to do this all day, Laura.” She kissed Roslin's swollen lips hard again. “It's all I want to do right now, but, I'm a responsible mom, you know?”

That made Laura laugh. “What's the Universe come to? The school teacher has become corrupted, and the fraked-up pilot is a doting parent.”

The thought of that made Kara laugh loudly again, hugging her new love close. “Maybe I should be the President after this shit is behind us?”

“Oh, no you don't, Kara Thrace!” Laura rose at the same time as Kara, both heading toward Laura's shower. “You leave the politics to me. I'll leave the flying to you.”

“Yes, Madam President.” Kara lopped off a sloppy salute.

As they enjoyed the warm shower, simply relaxing against each other, Laura became serious. “What about tonight, Kara?”

It's as if Starbuck had forgotten what lay ahead that evening. She squeezed Laura's nude body to hers. “I still want to be there. As I said, I can't just avoid it.”

“I could lose you”, Laura said, suddenly losing her easy breathing as the specter of what might happen hit her. “I just found you, baby. I don't...”

“Shh”, Kara said gently, kissing her lover on her neck. “Whatever happens, I'm not that easy to get rid of. You're gonna be stuck with me a long time.”

“But what if they...they're gonna put you through hell, you know that?”

“I know”, Kara said meekly, “but I promise you, Laura, that I'll come back to you.” She raised Roslin's hands to her mouth, kissing her knuckles desperately. “I'm yours.” They heatedly kissed for a few more minutes, Kara speaking again. “If I do end up being swapped, Laura...you...you.” Now Kara choked up. “You have to be the one to look after Kacey for me. She trusts you, and she's as crazy for you as you are for her.”

Laura shut her eyes for one painful moment, then looked at her lover. “You have my word, Kara. I won't let anything happen to Kacey.”

“That's good, Laura”, Kara said with another light kiss, “because as of this moment? She's your daughter, too.”

Again Laura was struck mute by those words. It hadn't crossed her mind, even though she knew Kacey was part of the package with Kara. “She's my daughter now?”

“Yes, she is, baby, and I know you'd protect her with your life, just as I would.”

“Of course I will, Kara.” Laura felt a renewed strength, simply looking into Starbuck's eyes, seeing her life, her future, within them, and knowing that they would have a future together, no matter what happened that night.

“I love you, Kara Thrace.” She desperately kissed Starbuck once more.

“I love you, Laura Roslin. You and Kacey are my life now.”

Despite her promise, Kara wondered if, in the end, she would be alive to fulfill it.

* * *

The Bunker, Later That Night

Despite the fact that Tigh, Chief Tyrol, Doc Cottle, Laura, and now Kara, had heard what The Cylons wanted for the medical supplies, hearing Tigh repeat it hadn't lessened the emotional impact for them, especially for Laura Roslin. The declaration of love she and Kara had shared that morning had changed everything.

There were others at the meeting now. Charlie Connor, who had been one of the first to volunteer for an insurgency, had stepped into Sam's place, when Sam had died of the pneumonia. Along with Charlie, the new comers were Tom Zarek, Diana Seelix, and Ellen Tigh. It hit the four of them as hard as it had hit the others.

Tom Zarek would never be thought of as a bleeding heart, and no one hear would have trusted the man in ordinary circumstances, but these were far from ordinary. He summed it up best for everyone concerned.

“Lords of Kobol”, he had exclaimed, looking at Starbuck as if someone had died. He and Kara had absolutely no love for each other, but, again, these were extraordinary circumstances. “What's to stop The Cylons, from every time we approach them with a request, from taking another of us in, and then another and another? This...”

Under other circumstances, Laura would have laughed seeing the usually glib Tom Zarek be so tongue-tied, but she agreed with him, more than he currently knew.

Tigh let out his low laugh. “I figured you'd be the first one to throw Kara to the wolves, Zarek. Color me surprised.”

Despite the fact that Tigh was right, he looked exasperated. “Tigh, everyone knows that I'm the _persona non grata_ here, and that, no, Captain Thrace and I don't exchange cards at the Winter Solstice, but this goes way beyond personalities here. They'll cut off the leadership one at a time, every time we ask for even the smallest thing. In their shoes, I bet we'd be doing the same thing, but...there has to be lines that aren't crossed.”

“You mean like Duck volunteering to blow up a room full of cadets for that fraking New Caprica Police Force, Tom? You mean like that? You mean like Roslin tossing that son-of-a-bitch Leoben out an airlock? You mean like Kara and Lee blowing the _Olympic Carrier_ to ashes?”

The room went still, which was fine with Tigh. Zarek had surprised him with his objection to this plan-not that Tigh liked it any better. Zarek, in his mind, was a cold-blooded, calculating killer, not some noble politician like Laura Roslin tried, albeit imperfectly to be. Right now, they _had_ to be cold-blooded in this business, to hold out when Bill and Lee returned with the two Battlestars. He couldn't reject this out of hand, sending Kara over as a swap, much as it had made him vomit after Galen and Cottle had told him.

Zarek broke the silence. “I get that, Colonel”, he said, holding a steady gaze with the former XO of _Galactica_. “I do, but we have to thing about the long game here, as well as short-term gain. Would it be nice to get the medicine for everyone? Your godsdamned right it would. But at what cost? Until our numbers dwindle down to where there will be no one to use the medicine? Because I'm afraid that is what The Cylons will do if we start this with them.”

Surprisingly, Kara spoke. “What if our numbers are whittled down by this Epidemic, Mr. Zarek? That doesn't do us any good either.”

Tigh didn't hesitate. “I'm not gonna say you're wrong, Tom, because I just don't fraking know-none of us do. But we're here to consider this, because we have no choice but to consider this. You got that, Zarek?” There was no give in Tigh's voice.

Even though Kara knew this was about her becoming a Cylon prisoner again, she was proud of the backbone Saul Tigh had grown, apparently while in prison. _I guess having your eye gouged out without Morpha might do that to someone._ He had just earned more respect from one Kara Thrace.

* * *

So they debated, and debated. Everyone was encouraged to speak up. There was no seniority of Chain-of-Command when discussing this decision. It was too personal for everyone, in one form or another.

Charlie Connor had made his thoughts known. “If we don't get that medicine, it's gonna turn into Cottle making the bricks without any straw, you know that? And the death toll is gonna easily pass the toll from last year.”

Seelix chimed in. “It's bad enough that our own people are policing us for The Cylons, and now we're just gonna hand one of our own over to them?”

Ellen Tigh was torn. “I know the sacrifices that people in the military are asked to make sometime. Duck volunteered for that suicide mission.” She looked at Starbuck. “Kara doesn't have that luxury.”

Zarek was skilled at playing Devil's Advocate. “Doesn't she?” All heads turned hard to the former convict. He looked over at Starbuck. “She could volunteer to make the trade. She could take it out of all of our hands.” He held up his, as Roslin began to protest. “I'm not saying she should, Laura, but I disagree with Ellen that Kara doesn't have that option, that's all.”

They went around and around. At one point or another, everyone looked at it from the other side, and they kept arguing about it. Everyone was lively and animated, knowing what was on the line.

Except one person.

An hour after they began, Zarek eyed Laura Roslin. “Laura, forgive me, but you've been damn quiet while we've hurled some pretty mean words back and forth at each other. I would think, as the former President, you'd have participated a little more.”

Kara couldn't meet anyone's eyes right now, knowing why Laura was silent-why Laura was terrified out of her very mind by this possibility. She was somewhat surprised when Laura spoke up.

She cleared her throat first, almost unconsciously moving closer to Starbuck. Everyone thought it was simply in a show of solidarity with the younger woman.

They were right, but not for reasons they knew at the moment.

“There are valid points, on both sides, as to the wisdom, or the folly, of making this deal. The part of me that used to be the President, like Tigh has said, in ordering the shoot-down of the _Olympic Carrier,_ or in abandoning non-FTL ships on _Colonial One_ the day this madness began, were gut-wrenching and emotional for me-for all of us. They still haunt me.”

Laura went silent again for a few moments, actually and visibly trembling for a moment. At that moment, Kara made a decision.

“Laura”, she said softly, in much the same voice she had used when they had made love that morning. Without fail, everyone turned sharply toward Starbuck-not just in using Roslin's first name, which few of them did, but because of the tenor of her voice.

Roslin turned to her young lover, her face looking as brittle as fine glass. “Yes, Kara?”

Kara moved her chair directly next to Roslin's, then softly grabbing her hand, and smiling at the love of her life.

“It's OK, please tell them? Or I could?”

“No”, Laura insisted immediately, and too loudly. She made her voice softer. “No, Starbuck, this is for me to say.”

Everyone in the room knew something big was coming. They were in no way prepared for what it was.

Laura looked again at Kara, her heart constricting, holding Kara's hand a little firmer.

“I think it's only fair, and proper, that I let you know something that may...or may not, sway you one way or another. It's something that only recently has taken place, and while normally, I don't think I would want anyone to know about something like this so soon...”

She was rambling, and she knew it. Saul Tigh was no romantic, at least not in the classic sense, but he sensed immediately upon hearing the former President and her uncharacteristic uneasiness, and when discreetly noticing that Laura Roslin was still holding Kara's hand...

He stopped her in mid-sentence.

“Begging your pardon, Madam President”, he said with rare gentleness, looking between Roslin and Starbuck, “but it's you and Kara...isn't it?”

The look on the faces of the two women would have made Tigh laugh in any other situation, but he had guess right, and the entire tenor of the discussion changed.

“W...wait a second”, Galen said, looking momentarily confused. “What do you mean, Colonel? Laura and Kara what?”

Starbuck finally intervened. “Laura and I are in love with each other”, she said, with a strength and conviction that surprised her. “When Laura said this is a recent development, she's not kidding. But we're in love.”

Laura turned crimson, and looked down, feeling the weight of the Universe suddenly on her shoulders.

“I'll be damned”, Galen said, a thin smile on his face. “Pardon my bluntness ladies”, he said, his smile growing, “but you couldn't have timed this any worse.”

Despite the words, his grin broke the tension for a moment, and everyone, even Zarek, gave a small chuckle. It allowed them to move the discussion forward.

“Maybe it isn't fair that we have sprung this on you guys”, Roslin said, her Presidential face returning to her visage. “But love is what it is. I think, Colonel, Doctor”, she glanced at both those men, “you know now why I reacted as I did.”

“Hell, I would have had a coronary, Madam President.” Cottle wasn't known for humor, but the way he said it, made everyone laugh out loud. “I'm serious.”

“Thank you, Doctor”, Laura said sweetly to the older man, who had helped her conquer cancer. “And I know this throws another layer on all this.”

Tom Zarek brought it back to business. “And fair or not, we still have to decide how we respond to The Cylons on this.”

And so they continued the discussion, for another hour, then another, until finally, everything that could be said, had been said.

When their had run dry, the all looked at each other. Tigh, as the titular head of the insurgency, had heard enough. “I think we've discussed this from every angle, and gone over every scenario. I think it's time we put this to a vote.”

The room was silent. Tigh turned to Kara. “Starbuck, I believe it would be best if you were not present when we cast our votes. I'm not ordering you to leave-I can't do that, but I believe it would be best...”

Kara raised her hand. “I agree, Colonel. But before we vote, I'd like to say a few personal things. After all, this involved me directly?”

Tigh simply nodded.

Kara stood up, needing to walk around to spend some of the nervous energy within her. “Look, I understand that getting this medicine, and the equipment that would keep our people healthier is a slam-dunk. We can't have a few thousand of us die without fighting this Epidemic. I understand that. I'm not gonna blow smoke up your asses, however, and say I like this idea, but I'm also not going to run away from this, either. At heart, I'm a soldier. I chose to live a soldier's life, and I will obey the decision of the leadership.  
  
“I have already arranged, that if I am exchanged, that Kacey will live with Laura. They get along great, and it would ease my mind knowing my daughter is with my...girlfriend.” Her lips curled up for a moment at the last word, making Laura blush.

“I ask only two things from all of you, if you agree to this. One, is that you give Laura your support, and help she and Kacey as much as you can getting through this. The second thing...well, I ask...” She paused as she choked up, feeling idiotic for loosing her composure in front of everyone. In front of Laura, that was one thing now, but she was still Starbuck, and her image had proceeded her. “Is that you don't forget about me if and when all hell breaks loose.”

No one looked at anyone else. The emotional tension was unbearable. Kara added a post script. “As I said, I will accept your decision, and I promise right here, right now, that I will not hold the vote against any of you. It's simply too important for our people. Laura”, she turned to the woman who had become, that day, the second most important person in her life, “I will wait at your place for the decision.”

Roslin could only nod sadly.

She turned to Tigh. “Permission to leave, Colonel.”

Tigh stood to face her. “Permission granted, Captain.” Before Kara could even move, Tigh snapped off a sharp salute to her, which ran against military protocol. But the moment demanded that Tigh show respect to Kara Thrace.

Kara slowly raised her hand in a return salute, holding it for an extra beat. She nodded, went over to Laura, planting a kiss on her forehead, then quickly departed.


	11. Chapter 11

X

**It didn't take very long** for Laura Roslin to make it back to her home.

The vote had been 5-2, with Doc Cottle and Laura being the two against. After Kara had left, about fifteen more minutes of fierce debate continued, no one liking the options before them. And yet, with the specter of another virus that could kill hundreds more a real possibility, in the end, the vote favored the desperately needed medication over the needs of one pilot, and, also one former Colonial President.

She opened the heavy flap to her tent, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness of the room. Kara wasn't in the living area, which meant she was in the bedroom. Part of Laura wanted Kara to be sound asleep. Part of her wanted to ravish her lover all night long, getting in as much intimacy as time would allow, before...

She didn't want to think about that. Before heading to the bedroom to check on Kara, she pulled out a bottle of bourbon, poured about three fingers into a highball, and pounded it down. She didn't to get drunk. She just needed something to relax her. Quickly.

As she was washing out the glass at her sink, a voice startled her.

“Laura?”

Roslin whirled around to see Kara standing at the entrance of the bedroom. The look of far on her face broke Laura's heart. Laura knew her own expression couldn't hide what the decision had been.

“Kara.”

The word barely made it out of her mouth. The two women moved toward each other quickly, putting their arms around each other tightly, both beginning to sob. “Oh, my dear, sweet Kara. I'm so sorry baby.”

Kara broke the hug for a moment. “So...the trade is going to be made.” It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Laura wiped at her tears. “Yes. Cottle immediately went to D'Anna, who agreed. The medical supplies start to come in tomorrow.”

“I only have until morning before I'm traded?”

Laura quickly shook her head. “No, honey, gods no. D'Anna said you have to be in custody in four days. Caprica talked her into waiting four days to take you in.”

“Gods”. Kara again embraced her new love, never wanting to let go. “I'm so afraid, Laura. I don't think I could admit that to anyone but you.”

“I'm afraid, too, Kara”, Laura said, putting soft kisses on Kara's cheeks. “I'm afraid, too. But we'll get through this.”

“Kacey.” Kara became almost frantic. “I need to get Kacey home, Laura.”

“Shh, shh, honey.” Laura lightly kissed the blonde's lips. “After the vote, well, Galen said they would look after Kacey overnight, leaving us some time...we'll pick her up in the morning.”

“We need to work on getting all her stuff over here. I want her settled in here before...before I get exchanged.”

Roslin's eyes shut in agony, hearing those words, as she brought this beautiful, wild, loving woman to her chest, not wanting to release her. “We will, baby, we'll have her settled. Oh”, Laura said, almost forgetting something, “I told the Council that I did not want the fact that were are...a couple to be made public. Not”, Laura added quickly, as Kara started to protest, “because I won't be proud to be seen with you, and for us to be lovers, but I don't want our relationship to be used against you by The Cylons.”

“I hadn't even thought of that”, Kara admitted. “And those fraker's would use it against you every second-and against me.” Kara leaned into the woman who had first been her President, then a mentor, then a friend, and now the love of her life. The comfort she felt leaning her head on Roslin's shoulder calmed her quickly, despite the desperate news.

Laura led Kara over to the couch that adorned her living area, sitting them both down, and letting Kara lean back against her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, just wanting to bask in holding her. No words were spoken for a while, as the two women simply soaked in each other. Kara had never felt such an emotional attachment to anyone in her life, as she did at this moment to Laura Roslin. She understood now that, all those times she had done such dangerous work for the President, that, deep inside, this was her reward: not fame, nor fortune, but pure, sweet love.

Part of Kara wanted to simply drift to sleep, right there, in this woman's arms, to just feel safe for a few precious hours before the hell that awaited her. But the very hell that awaited her stirred far more intense emotions for this incredible woman. Sleep wouldn't calm the emotions within her at the moment.

Kara broke the embrace, turning toward Laura, caressing the older woman's cheek tenderly. “I love you, Laura. I really do.” She moved in and brushed her lips against Laura's, her heart beating wildly as the kiss deepened for a few moments.

Kara backed off, and without her eyes leaving Laura's, she began unbuttoning Laura's blouse, until the garment fell open, revealing a black bra covering Laura's breasts. Without hesitation, she moved the blouse off Laura's shoulders, Roslin moving away from the couch to let it fall. Their eyes were still locked.

While still leaning forward, Laura unclasped her bra, Kara then brushing the straps off of her shoulders, that garment also falling away, leaving Laura bare-breasted in front of her young lover.

“I never understood why guys were so infatuated with my breasts, Laura”, Kara said with a small smile on her face. “Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but I never understood it.” She leaned in to kiss Roslin's lips again. “Now, I understand it completely.”

Kara gently squeezed the two orbs, Laura moaning in appreciation as Starbuck gently massaged them both, her own eyes closed, reveling in the lust running through her core. She lay Laura back slightly, so Roslin was now below her, kissing her hard and passionately, then extending the kisses to her cheek, her earlobe, then down her neck, Roslin moaning and blessing Kara's name as she went.

Kara didn't waste any time-time was not on her side right now-lowering her head to a achingly hard, large nipple, and kissing it with her lips, then lowering her lips around it, laving it with her tongue.

“Please, Kara”, Laura said in a dreamy voice. “Oh, that's it, baby.”

The salty taste on Kara's tongue compelled her to squeeze the other breast more firmly, and to flick that rock-hard nipple with her finger, then rolling it between her index finger and thumb, eliciting more moans form her lady.

Kara sat back up, her eyes still blazing at Laura, as she quickly threw off her t-shirt, then undoing her bra, throwing them away, and descending on Roslin, capturing her lips in a steamy kiss that brooked no denial. Their lips and tongues sought out the other, moans coming from both of them.

“Gods, I love you, Laura Roslin”, Kara said in almost a sob, so deep was the passion she was feeling for this woman, as they continued to kiss, their breasts and aching nipples rubbing together. “What the hell have I done without you all my life.”

“I don't know, baby, but you're mine, right here and now, and I love you and want you more than anything ever in this lifetime.”

Kara released Roslin, crawling off the couch, quickly removing her lover's shoes and socks. She unbuttoned and unzipped Laura's pants, and in one swift, sure motion, tore the pants and her panties from Laura's body, causing Roslin to gasp in surprise.

Kara didn't say a word, as she moved in, moving Laura's legs apart, as wide as they could go, her mouth going dry as Laura's folds were already parted like a butterfly, her desire dripping from her center. Kara had to lick her lips to regain some moisture in her mouth.

She locked eyes with Laura, both of them breathing heavily, even though they had hardly exerted themselves. The desire that was mirrored in both their eyes sent their lust even higher. Roslin tried to part her legs even further, her green eyes commanding Kara to do what she intended.

Kara was tempted to dive right between Laura's thighs, but after moving in between her legs, she again ravaged her breasts, kissing the soft flesh, running her tongue and lips over hardened nipples, Roslin squirming below her, calling out Kara's name. Kara thought to herself, with amusement, that Laura was probably in part because she was loving Kara's assault on her breasts, but wanted Kara desperately between her legs.

Starbuck moved down onto Laura's flat, toned stomach, laving kisses all over it, feeling Laura's legs try to move even further apart. Kara gave a silent laugh.

She at least reached the shortly cropped, small patch of flaming red hair above the junction of Roslin's thighs, the aroma of Laura's sweat, a touch of perfume, and her own, musky-sweet scent filling Kara's nostrils, making her almost growl with desire. She didn't want to waste any more time, as she took the first two fingers from both her hands, separating Laura's long, luscious folds.

The first time she had tasted Laura's essence, she had been dizzy with lust. She had never tasted anything like Laura's wetness. She had a thirst for it that water couldn't compare with. The first time she had touched, kissed and licked Laura's genitals, she wondered why she had ever wanted a man. She had instantly become like a junkie on drugs, desiring the feel, the taste, the aroma of Laura's most private and sacred area, and how she could make Laura literally scream her name in pleasure.

The two women loved each other long and hard, throughout the night. They knew they might not get another chance to do so for a long time.

* * *

_Galactica_ and _Pegasus_

“Engineering, spin up FTL drives one and two.” Helo began the process to get them away from the Cylons. Anastasia Dualla was doing the same thing on _Pegasus_.

“Aye sir, spinning up FTL one and two.”

Helo looked over his displays. “Admiral, the board is green, ready to jump, sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Helo. Execute the jump.”

Helo nodded. “Aye sir.” He switched his comm so everyone on both _Galactica_ could hear him. “Attention all hands, all decks, prepare for immediate FTL jump.”

One of the helm officers entered the glowing blue FTL key, turning it clockwise. “Admiral the clock is running.”

Helo began the countdown. “FTL jump in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...”

Adama finished it. “Jump!”

Both ships de-materialized from the nebula that had been their home for more than ten days.

Moments later they re-appeared in the new jump coordinates.

“Mr. Kelly, report.”

“Getting our bearings now, Admiral.”

Helo went over to the Dradis screen. “Admiral, jump complete, and we're at the coordinates. _Pegasus_ is right next to us.”

“Very good, Mr. Agathon. Get Lee on the line for me.”

In moments, the Commander of the _Pegasus_ was on the horn. “We came through the jump in perfect shape, Admiral.”

“Commander, I want your team over here in one hour. It's time we start actual work on our recuse plan.”

Lee still didn't like the idea, but he followed orders. “Aye, Admiral, one hour.”


	12. Chapter 12

XI

**The parents of one of Kacey's classmates** had been asked by Chief Tyrol if they could look after the little girl for a few hours. The family was close to both Kara and Kacey, and they readily agreed. It was a weekend, so school was not in session. Laura Roslin had asked the Chief for his help in arranging this, so that she and Kara could talk.

Laura arrived at Kara's tent, shortly after Kacey had left. She didn't even knock. When she entered the home, Kara was sitting on her couch. One look at Laura, and she sprang up across the room, grabbing Roslin in a fierce hug, followed by a long searing kiss.

“Laura”, Kara breathed shakily, “I'm so scared!” It was now only two days until she was handed over to The Cylons. Kacey hadn't been in school, and Laura hadn't been teaching, just so Kara could spend as much time with both as she could.

Right now, she needed some time with her lover.

“I know you are, baby”, Laura said, never wanting to let the younger woman go. “I am too, but we gotta stay strong for Kacey.”

The hug and the kissing continued, until Kara broke it. “Take a walk with me, babe?”

Laura gave Kara a sideways smirk. “I thought we were gonna get naked?”

Kara laughed, kissing the former President again. “We will, but I want to take you to a place I go to when I need to think. It's not very far from here, and I just want to be with you there for a while.”

“Lead the way, Kara”, Laura said with her own wry grin.

They still weren't at the point where they showed affection in public. Their relationship was still too new to let New Caprica in on their secret. The only ones who knew were the leadership, and they had sworn to secrecy.

It took the two women about twenty minutes to get to Kara's “quite place”. They had grasped each others' hand when they were out of sight of the settlement, not talking at all. When they approached the spot, Kara smiled over at Laura.

“I found this spot shortly after I got back from the Doll House”, Kara explained. “I come here sometimes, when Kacey is in school, just to gather my thoughts. It may be the only scenic place on this whole, stinking planet.”

She led Laura to the edge of the hill they were on, and when Laura looked over into the valley below, she gasped. Kara was right. It was a beautiful area.

“Gods, Kara”, Laura said with a whisper, “this is absolutely breath-taking!” She turned to her young lover, kissing her sweetly. “I can see why you come here.”

“It's great for thinking, Laura”, Kara said honestly. “I've never been the introspective kind-not before all of this-but I just try to empty my mind, and just kind of retreat into myself, you know?”

“Kind of like meditation?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, kind of. It's just a great place to relax. No city bustle. No Cylons watching you. Just me and the land.” She snickered at that thought. “Who would have thought that someone who flies fighters in space would connect with terra Firma?”

Laura laughed sweetly. “It is not your normal look, Thrace”, she said, the snicker continuing. Laura looked around. “Is there any place we can sit?”

Kara nodded. “Come over to that big boulder with me”, she said, pointing to the right. “It has a nice flat face, facing the valley.” She pulled Laura into her arms, looking up at the taller woman. “I want you to hold me over there for a while.”

Laura could only nod, again giving Kara a passionate kiss.

Kara grabbed her hand, and led her the few steps over, Laura sitting down, her back against the rock. She put her arms out, raised her knees and opened her legs, inviting Kara to snuggle into her. Kara did so, giving an audible sigh as she leaned back against Laura, Roslin putting her arms around her troubled lover.

For a few minutes they simply soaked in the silence, their love for each other simply radiating between their connected bodies, Kara laying her head back on Laura's shoulder, feeling as loved and as content as she had ever felt.

After a good ten minutes, Kara spoke up. “Can I confess something to you, Laura?”

“Honey, you can tell me anything, you know that.” She kissed Starbuck on top of the head.

“When I opened up to you a while back, about my childhood, and the Doll House? And then we kissed that first time when you were comforting me? It scared the hell out of me.” She took a shuddering breath, trying to move back further into Laura's chest. “Me and love have never co-existed very well, and the realization of the feelings I had developed for you...it frightened me.”

Laura gave a small chuckle. “I got scared, too. We both kind of freaked out from that kiss. Maybe that time apart was a good thing? It gave us time to think about each other. I don't know.”

“You could be right”, Kara agreed. “I'm glad we got over it, I must say.” They both laughed. Suddenly, Kara had a thought. Her eyes went wide.

For a moment, Laura was worried. “Honey, is something wrong?”

She turned to face Roslin, her face mere inches from the older woman's. “Laura-marry me?”

Laura was speechless.

“Marry me, Laura Roslin.” She moved beside Laura, becoming animated. “Maybe we've only been...in love a short while, but I've never been sure of anything in my life. That first night we made love? I found my heart. I found who I really was. I look at you, and into your eye, and you accept me for who I am, with all my faults and shortcomings.”

Kara now was in front of Laura, holding both her hands. “I'm gonna get through this, Laura, and when I'm free again, I'm coming home to you, and to Kacey. You two are all I'll ever need to be whole.”

Laura looked deep into the hazel eyes that were looking back at her-that were looking through her, into her very soul. What she saw on the other side took her breath away. It was a love so deep that nothing could break it. Laura had never considered being married before-she just hadn't wanted that life, but with the life of humanity hanging on by a thread, one needed to find love and devotion where one could, for as long as they could. It could all be gone in a moment.

“Yes.”

It's all she needed to say. It's about all she could say.

Kara's face broke into an incandescent smile, that rivaled so many suns, even as tears came cascading down Starbuck's cheeks.

“You'll marry me?”

“Yes”, Laura said, the reality of what she had said, and what it mean, sinking in. “Yes, Kara Thrace, I'll marry you. Living here, on New Caprica, has been a living hell for all of us. I was certain what was left of my heart was gone forever. But I've rediscovered it with you. I'm not known for rushing into things”, she said with a blush, making Kara laugh, “but I want this. I'm sure of this. I love you, so very much, Kara.”

Kara hugged Laura tightly, and captured her lips in a beautiful kiss. “I love you, Laura Roslin. More than anything in the world.

For a good twenty minutes, they hugged, and kissed through closed eyes, the joy in their hearts could have filled the valley below. They laughed, and they cried.

After that time, Kara moved her face away from Laura's. What Laura saw were dark, smoldering eyes from the younger woman-eyes that would not be denied. Kara stood up, her eyes never leaving Laura's, and slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Laura's pulse quickened as she realized that Starbuck was not wearing a bra, as the shirt was tossed aside.

Roslin needed no further invitation. She rose, and moved toward Kara, turning the younger lady away from her until Laura's back was against the rock face. Kara moved back into Laura's body, and leaning into her again. Laura knew what to do.

Gently, firmly, she raised Kara's arms, then moving her own arms around Starbuck, began to massage perfect breasts from behind, making Kara groan Laura's name. “I love when you massage my breasts, baby. Yes, feels so good...”

Laura continued to do so, squeezing the firm orbs, then running her fingers lightly across Kara's nipples, resulting in another sexy groan. After a few minutes, Kara broke the embrace, turning to Laura.

She gave the redhead a captivating kiss, claiming Laura as here's, then broke it. “Make love to me, right here, Laura. I need you to love me.”

“Yes”, is all Laura could say. Kara immediately began unbuttoning Laura's blouse, and doing so quickly. Laura was wearing a bra.

“You cheated”, Kara laughed. “I have an extra layer to get through.”

“If I had known you wanted to frak up here, Thrace, I'd have left the bra behind.” They laughed loudly, a light moment in their building passion.

Laura rectified that problem, quickly reaching behind her, unclasping her bra, and flinging it away. Kara, as she always did, stared at Roslin's large, full breasts. Even with part of the left one cut away, they were stunning. Kara had learned fast that Laura's very pink nipples were something she couldn't get enough of.

They stared at each other for a moment, then came together in a long, hard, lustful kiss, both of them moaning in want and desire, their breasts melding together, eliciting another moan from both of them.

Kara rose after a few minutes, stripping off the rest of her clothes, her eyes never leaving Laura's. For her part, when Kara was revealed to her, she licked her lips, and felt a gush of wetness on her panties, desire overwhelming her. Laura removed her clothes quickly.

For the next two hours, the two women made love to each other, over and over, each having loud, lusty, multiple orgasms until they were spent. When the last orgasm enveloped them simultaneously, and the spasms of the climax ebbed, they collapsed into each other's arms, sobbing at the thought of what lay ahead.

* * *

That evening, the leadership was assembled below Saul Tigh's home. Everyone was there early, except for two people. One of them they weren't even sure would show up. The other usually was the first to arrive.

“Any idea if Starbuck is coming?” Tom Zarek was no fan of the pilot, but even he had wanted to rip a Leoben apart for what he had done to the pilot.

Tigh shook his head. “I told her she didn't have to be here, but on this, I couldn't tell her she couldn't come.”

A new member of the inner circle had been added. Jean Barolay had been a lieutenant of Sam Anders and their guerrilla movement on Caprica, and had been working her way into the leadership. She had been an unknown quantity, but had proved her worth. She was tough, no-nonsense, and very reliable.

She had been filled in on what was happening with Starbuck the night before. She didn't like it. “I know a decision has been made”, she said, unconvinced, “and I won't rock the boat-I'm the new kid on the block-but I don't like accommodating those bastards for anything.”

“Normally, I would agree, Jean”, Galen said sympathetically, “but unless we get that medicine, New Caprica could be wiped out. This thing is really serious.”

“I know”, she said, trying to mollify the Chief. “I just don't like it. Starbuck deserves better, after everything she's gone through.”

As if on cue, Kara came down the ladder. Behind her, everyone was surprised to see Kacey gingerly making her way down as well. When the two were on solid ground again, Laura Roslin followed. A silence came over the room.

I'm sorry we're late, everyone”, Kara said with a small smile. “We were making our arrangements for Kacey to move in with Laura.”

Barolay, being the newbie, hadn't heard the news about Kara and Laura, and she looked confused. “Kacey is gonna stay with Roslin when Kara is handed over”, Charlie Connor spoke with a rare quietness for him. “It only makes sense.”

Jean didn't get it. “How does it make sense?”

Tigh finally got it. “That's right, you don't know, do you?” He looked at Laura and Kara, who had pulled up three chairs and were sitting close. “These two are joined at the hip, Barolay. We only found out earlier this week, but they're a couple.”

Barolay shook her head, as if trying to comprehend what she had just heard. “Uh...well...” Seelix snickered seeing her friend so flustered. “Son of a bitch, I certainly wasn't expecting that.”

Everyone laughed briefly. It broke some of the tension.

Laura took control of the meeting. Before beginning to talk, she gently grabbed Starbuck's hand. “Kara is to be delivered at 0600 the day after tomorrow. Kacey is all but moved in to my...” She looked over at Kara, and sadly smiled, “...our home. Chief Tyrol has agreed to take Kacey early that morning, there's no way I want our daughter to be there for the hand-over.”

No one commented on the “our” part, but they didn't have to. All of them could see the bond that had grown between the former President, and the former fighter jock. Both of them were strong-willed women. Together, everyone thought, they carried a different, fuller kind of strength that awed them.

“When the hand-over happens”, Tigh added, “we've told those skin jobs that we get the medicine _before_ they get Kara. I'm not having those bastards take Kara and then the medicine disappears before our eyes.”

“You're not going back to that fraking Doll House, as you call it”, Tom Zarek asked, with a rare concern.

Kara shook her head. “No, at least from what I understand. I'll be in a standard prison cell, but in a wing all by myself.” She actually gave a wry smile. “Laura tells me she heard that Leoben has been told in no uncertain terms that he doesn't get to play Happy Husband again for me.”

Again, there was a brief laugh.

“Of course”, Kara continued, “they could always change their mind.”

No one wanted to venture there, so they dropped that subject.

They went over several other items about the exchange, and then Saul invited Kara to say a fe words.

She didn't stand-she didn't want to let go of Laura's hand, and with Kacey now on her lap, which felt right. She needed the closeness of her daughter and her lover.

“As I said when this news broke about the swap, I don't hold anyone personally responsible or to blame for this decision. I understand it. I understand that we cannot put the needs of one person above the needs of everyone else. This is a no-brainer.”

Kara paused, organizing her thoughts. “I can't say I like it, and I know none of you would, but this will help us get through this epidemic. I just ask one thing of all of you.” Now, her voice began to crack, Laura moving even closer to her, and putting her arm around Kara. “I need you all to help Laura look after Kacey. This is my family now. I've never been part of a real family, and it's important to me that they're taken care of.”

“I give you my word, Kara”, Galen said solemnly, “we will take care of them.”

Everyone nodded, looking at her with quiet support.

Now Laura spoke. “One more thing”, she said, with pride in her voice. “I've asked one of the priestess's to be over here in about fifteen minutes.” She looked over at Kara with a loving smile.

Tom Zarek, surprisingly, got it first. He could be charming if he wanted to be, and he had a smile to match it. “Are we going to be witnessing a wedding?”

Everyone looked over at Tom, then over at Kara and Laura, the looks on their faces making Zarek laugh loudly.

“You two?” A large smile began to dawn over Diana Seelix's visage.

“Yep”, Kara said, now with a lightness that she didn't think she would have. “We're tying the proverbial knot. We would have eloped, but we don't really have anywhere to go for that.”

There was applause, and words of encouragement for the soon-to-be-wed couple.

Tigh looked at the two women, both had been a royal pain-in-the-ass to him for it seemed like forever, but he had come to respect both of them and knew how important they are, and how courageous they both were.

When the merriment died down, Tigh looked directly at Kara. “Starbuck, I know if the Old Man were here, he'd want to give you away. Permit me to take his place?”

Kara laughed, thinking of the incongruity of the offer, but happy that it had been made. “I'd be honored, Colonel.”

Tigh shook his head. “No, Thrace, the honor is all mine.”

A half hour later, the priestess had performed a short ceremony, followed by everyone having one glass of ambrosia-except for Kacey, who had fruit juice.

When Kara, Laura and Kacey left, they were now Laura, Kara, and Kacey Roslin.


	13. Chapter 13

VII

**_Sixteen godsdamned times,_** Bill Adama groused. Sixteen times, they had run drills for the rescue attempt they were going to try, and sixteen times, it had been a clusterfrak. The Admiral was going to leave them out for a seventeenth drill, but two Vipers had collided, and he was forced to bring the birds back home.

Not long after the last birds touched down on their respective ship, Commander Lee Adama was on _Galactica_ , to plead his case for scrapping this whole idea.

“This whole thing is fracking insane”, he lamented, following his father into the Admiral's quarters. “We've got two ships at half strength. We got crews that haven't seen action in over eighteen months. And you're acting like the only problem is they're not working hard enough?”

Bill had been turned away from Lee when his son had said the last sentence. He snapped around, closing the distance with the younger Adama. “Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?” He stared at his son.

That wasn't a question Lee had even been remotely expected. It brought him up short.

“You're weak; soft! Mentally and physically.”

“This isn't about me”, Lee shot back angrily.

Bill didn't let up. “You've had eighteen months to get your act together, and all you've been able to frakin' do is complain and whine about how hard it is.”

The two men continued to stare unblinking at the other.

“Well guess what”, Bill said harshly, “It's gonna get a _lot_ harder, do you understand me?” His voice was implacable. “Now what I want you to turn around, and get your fat ass out of here. Get your people ready, or find someone who can! _Dismissed!”_

At that moment, Lee came close to slugging his father, but thought better of it. It wasn't the time for such things.

When he got back to _Pegasus_ , he had told Dee what his dad had said to him, and much to Lee's surprise, she agreed with the Admiral. “I'm not talking about the weight, Lee.” Lee had put on a good fifty pounds, and was clearly out of shape. “You've lost your edge, your confidence.” She looked down briefly, then back up at her husband. “You've lost your war, Lee. And the truth is, you're a soldier who needs a war.”

Lee stewed on the words of his father and his wife, and he didn't like what he was hearing, and when he looked in the mirror after taking a shower later on, he didn't like what he was seeing, either. They were right. He was soft, and that had to change.

* * *

Two Days Later

The day of reckoning had arrived for Kara Thrace, who was now Kara Roslin, although most of those on New Caprica, both Human and Cylon, had no inkling of that.

It was 0500. Laura gently woke Kara who was laying next to her in their bed.

“Honey”, Laura said gently, dreading the day ahead. “Hey Kara, it's time to get up.”

Kara groaned lazily, which made Laura chuckle, despite what was going to occur later. “Forget it, Roslin”, Kara said gruffly. “I need more sleep.”

“You have to get up, love”, Laura said, her heart already breaking. “You have to be at the holding center in two hours.”

Kara opened her eyes in a snap, remembering what day it was. “Gods, I had forgotten for a moment, Laura.” She turned to look at her wife. “It wasn't some dream I was having, was it?”

Laura moved to put her face close to Kara's. “I wish it were, baby, but it's not. It's almost time. You need to get dressed. I'll wake Kacey up.”

“No”, Kara said suddenly, with more fear in her voice than she had wanted. “No”, she repeated, with softer tones, “this is the last morning that I'll be able to wake her up. Please, let me?”

Laura nodded, a tear escaping her one eye. “Go wake your daughter up, Starbuck.”

Kara sat up, and gave Laura a desperate, passionate kiss. “Just remember, she's _our_ daughter now, Laura.” The kiss deepened.

“I won't ever forget that, my love. Let's get her going.”

A few minutes later, Kacey was awake, demanding food through still-sleepy eyes. Kara got the little girl dressed, while Laura made some eggs with bacon and toast, along with some apple juice. They were all seated at the table. It was eerily silent in their tent.

Kacey broke the silence, looking at Kara. “Momma, why are you sad?”

Kara glanced over at her spouse, then down to her daughter. “Well, momma's sad because I have to go away for a while.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to, honey. I have to go with The Cylons for a while, but I will be back home, I promise.”

“But where will I live?”

That broke Kara's heart. “Well, you know momma and teacher Roslin got married, right?” Kacey nodded happily, as she had grown to love and trust Laura immensely. “Well, Laura is your other mom now, and you'll be living her with her. And she's gonna take good care of you while I'm gone, right?”

Kacey looked over at Laura. “You're my new mom?”

That brought tears to Laura's eyes, as she left her chair and knelt in front of what was now her child, and her responsibility. “Yes, I'm your new mom now. I love you very much, Kacey, and you and I are going to take care of each other while momma is gone.”

“I love you too, mom”. Kacey wrapper her arms around the redhead. “I like two momma's.”

Both the women laughed hearing those words. But the pain that was tearing through them at the moment almost undid them. They had to remain strong for Kacey.

“No school today?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope, it's a weekend. You'll be going over to your friend Rachel's tent this morning, and spend some time with her. That'll be fun, right?”

“Racherl is fun, momma.” As was the case with young children, they often mis-pronounced a name, but it made her all that more adorable.

“Rachel is a lot of fun”, Kara said with a laugh, kissing her daughter. “When you're over the, Momma and Mom have to go visit The Cylons, then Mom will be back to take you home.”

“OK, momma. Can I have more eggs?”

Laura snickered at that one. Laura made two more eggs for Kacey, and while the young girl was busy eating, she and Kara had moved off into their bedroom for a few moments. Arriving there, they wrapped each other in a fierce embrace.

“Gods, I don't want this to happen”, Laura said desperately. “We're supposed to be on a Honeymoon, wearing no clothes, and fraking each others brains out.” Despite their sadness, Kara laughed loudly at that one.

“I promise you, Mrs. Roslin”, she said tenderly, “when I get back, we'll have a proper Honeymoon, and we'll spend a couple of weeks completely naked.”

“Mmm”, Laura said as lightly as she could, “that sounds like something special.”

They became quiet, knowing the time was near. “Laura”, Kara said, beginning to tremble, “I'm so fraking scared.”

“I know you are, baby. So am I.” She gave Kara multiple kisses on top of her head. “But we'll make it. Somehow, we'll make it. I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you forever, Laura.” They went into another deep, passionate, desperate kiss, wishing they had the time to make love once more before the exchange.

But the time was up.

* * *

Kara and Laura had dropped off Kacey at her friends tent, Kara weeping openly when hugging and kissing her daughter for the last time, for goodness knew how long. She had regained her composure by the time she and Laura had left Kacey.

They walked together, openly holding hands, and would continue to do so until they neared the Cylon prison. They didn't want those frakers to know that they were married. But their fellow citizens saw them holding hands-the word had gotten out of the exchange of Starbuck for the medicine, and the sight of the two women with fingers entwined make people stop and stare, despite themselves, wondering what was going.

They reached Colonel Tigh's tent, where Tigh, Galen, and Tory Foster would escort them over to the prison. Kara noticed that Tigh looked as frail and ashen-faced as she could ever remember. He may be a son-of-a-bitch quite often, but she had never questioned his toughness.

Kara went up to the older man. “Colonel, like I said the other day, I understand the need for this. I don't like it, but we didn't have much choice.”

“You know, Thrace”, he said, reverting to habit, “the Old Man would have me drawn and quartered for doing this.”

“He isn't here, and I don't think he'd blame you or anyone for this. The Old Man is coming back some day. Just be ready for when he arrives, you got that?”

Saul simply nodded. Kara smiled at her nemesis, gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. “Keep giving those frakers grief, Colonel.”

Saul couldn't even respond to the show of affection, which would have made Kara laugh in another time and place. He regained his composure quickly. “It's time to head over there, Kara.”

“Aye, Colonel”, she said with military formality, reminding him, and the others that she was a soldier. As she began to move, she suddenly stopped. “Colonel, with your permission, may I borrow the tent for just a few moments?” She looked over at Laura. “I know Laura is going with us, but I need a private moment to say goodbye to my wife.”

“I understand”, he said, looking sadly at both of them, the others taking a few extra steps away from the tent, as the newlyweds entered the tent.

For a few moments, they simply stared at each other. The whirlwind of events over the last few months had changed their lives in ways they could never have imagined. Had someone told either of them six months ago that they would be lovers...and married? They would have laughed at such a thing.

But it was their reality now. And reality was getting ready to run roughshod over them.

Their breathing was stilted, their chests heaving with the crashing emotions of the moment.

“Kara.” Laura started to talk, and stopped, her hands coming to her face. “Gods, honey, I can't do this.” She burst into tears, Kara rushing to her, and wrapping her arms around her wife. “I can't let you go.”

Kara rocked the taller woman back and forth, even as her own tears overwhelmed them. “We have to do this, Laura. We don't have a choice now. Be strong for me.”

They cried for several minutes, with both regaining their composure much faster than they thought would be possible. As they broke the embrace momentarily, they gazed into each others' eyes: Laura looking into golden, hazel eyes, Kara looking into fiery green eyes. At the same moment, they came together in the most passionate and desperate kiss of their short, torrid love affair. They held it for endless minutes, desperately devouring each others lips and tongues, eyes closed, trying to freeze the moment in time.

"I love you, Kara Roslin”, Laura said with a voice filled with desolation. “I love you more than my own life.”

Kara brought Laura's lips back to her. “I adore you, Laura Roslin. I've never loved someone like I love you. I always will.”

After another five minutes or so, they realized they had to break it off.

Kara reached up tenderly to touch Laura's cheek. “I'm counting on you to take care of yourself and our daughter, Laura. Just...please...keep my love for you close to your heart?”

“I will, baby”, Laura said, embracing her younger wife again, tears threatening to break out once more. “When you're in there...” She almost couldn't say it. “When you're in that prison, remember how much-how desperately-I love you?”

“You know I will, Laura. It'll keep me alive.” Kara wiped at her eyes, and straightened up, Laura doing the same. They shared one last, sweet kiss, then Starbuck looked at her wife.

“It's time to go.”

They emerged from the tent, heads held high, now ready to face the moment. They didn't hold hands from that moment onward, even though they desperately wanted to.

* * *

Cylon Detention Center

D'Anna didn't mind that Kara Thrace was a few minutes late in arriving. She knew the Humans wouldn't dare back out of this deal. She would have her prized prisoner soon enough.

She was still royally pissed at Leoben, and his secretive stunt of putting Kara in that fantasy house, that he told no one else about. Not that D'Anna didn't like playing mind games with their captives, but when Leoben had come to her, telling her of Kara's escape, and what had been going on with her, D'Anna had read him the riot act.

Mostly she was pissed because she was the titular leader of New Caprica. Gaius Baltar may be the elected President, but he was a mere puppet for what The Cylons wanted. D'Anna, being the only one of her model currently in existence, had used that fact to gain power over the others, even over the Cavil's that roamed New Caprica in small numbers. The One's didn't like that, but the fact was, with the exception of the Twos, no one else really wanted to follow a Cavil.

Yet the outbreak of the epidemic had given D'Anna a chance to hold the always-dangerous Starbuck in hack. She wasn't completely oblivious to the danger of the epidemic to the Human population, and she had grown to the point where she did want them to co-exist, with The Cylons as the clear masters. She certainly didn't want the Human population wiped out. But it didn't stop her from gaining something in return.

And what's more, if the situation arose, she would be more than willing to dangle Starbuck as a negotiating tool for something else she might want. Oh, there was no doubt, she thought, that Starbuck would not enjoy her stay in prison. Perhaps they could break her spirit and her will to fight. The Leoben who had kept her in that house had been shipped off to other parts, and the ones that remained wouldn't be as...gentle...with her, if it became necessary.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she saw two Centurions flanking a group of Humans, making their way toward the gates of the prison-gates that had been upgraded and reinforced since Starbuck had made her escape. That would not happen again.

When she came into view, D'Anna had to give Kara some credit: she was staring at D'Anna, not blinking, showing no fear of what might await her. That had always impressed D'Anna. She may not like Starbuck, but she respected her, and admired her courage and her skill as a pilot, and as a soldier. She was not to be trifled with.

 _I'm not to be trifled with either, Ms. Thrace,_ D'Anna thought sternly to herself.

* * *

Laura and Saul took the lead , with the two Centurions flanking them, as they approached the gate. In this setting, they were the senior leaders of the Human population. Even D'Anna was under no illusion that they didn't consider Gaius Baltar one of their own, or in any way their leader.

The double set of gates opened, D'Anna and a Number Two stepping forward. Obviously, they couldn't tell if it was Boomer or not, and it didn't matter-they all looked the same.

“President Roslin”, D'Anna said formally, “Colonel Tigh, thank you for keeping up your end of the bargain. I hope the first set of supplies is beginning to tamp down this Epidemic?”

“It's too early to tell”, Laura said, putting her presidential face firmly in place, giving nothing to the Cylon woman. “I'm sure by the end of the week, Dr. Cottle will be making a progress report to you and to the President.” She wouldn't utter Gaius' name, not here.

“I look forward to it. You may not believe this, Laura”, D'Anna said seriously, “but I don't want this Epidemic to get worse. There's been enough suffering for everyone. My hope is that we can all come out of this in better shape than we were before.”

“Except for Starbuck”, Tigh reminded her coldly.

“Starbuck is our concern now, Colonel, not yours. Personally, I'm glad we have her, as she's too much of a troublemaker to be left unsupervised. She's as dangerous as anyone on New Caprica.”

Laura took two steps forward, putting herself nearly in D'Anna's personal space. Two more Centurions behind the Cylon woman started to move forward. D'Anna raised her hand, and they instantly stopped.

Laura hadn't even blinked. “I'll give you fair warning, Ms. Biers”, Laura said coldly. “Starbuck isn't going to be your prisoner forever. You have my word on that. And when she is returned to her people, if she's suffered any permanent physical or psychological damage, I'll hold you personally responsible. And you have my word on _that_ as well.”

D'Anna didn't flinch, either. “This isn't the time or place for such threats, Madam President.” Her tone was just as cold as Laura's had been.

“That was no threat, D'Anna”, Laura finished. “Just a statement of fact.”

Before D'Anna could reply, Laura turned and headed back toward where her wife was standing. Their eyes met, both of them desperately wishing they could embrace and kiss once more. But they knew that would cause more trouble for both of them.

She did stop to talk to Kara, very briefly.

“Remember, Kara, how much I love you.”

“I will, Laura.” She and Laura switched places, so Kara was facing away from D'Anna. “I love you with all my heart. Take care of our daughter?” Kara was close to losing it again, but found the strength to get through it.

“I will, Kara”, Laura said with a sad nod.

Tigh moved over to Kara. “It's time, Starbuck.”

Kara looked at the Colonel and nodded. She wanted to look back at Laura one last time, but she was afraid it would reveal too much to the Cylons. With Tigh at her side, she moved toward D'Anna.

The Two that was with D'Anna stepped forward, handcuffs visible. D'Anna turned and halted her. “Those won't be necessary, sister”, she said quietly. “Please go and make sure Starbuck's cell is ready for her.”

The “Sharon”, looked annoyed at the order, and glanced frostily at Kara before turning away, but she obeyed.

D'Anna turned back to face Starbuck. “Welcome back, Captain”, D'Anna said with a false pleasantness. “I hope you enjoyed your freedom?”

“I'll enjoy it again, soon enough, skin job.”

The contempt in her voice shook D'Anna slightly, not quite hiding it form her features.

“Maybe that's true, but you're our guest for now. You can make this as easy or as difficult as you want. That's up to you.”

“I was born difficult, I thought you knew that, D'Anna?”

D'Anna thought about responding, but instead she raised her hands. The two Centurions that had flanked D'Anna now moved to flank Starbuck. “Take the prisoner to her cell.” Her eyes had never left Kara's. “You and I will talk later.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING*****
> 
> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of rape. Read at your own discretion.

XIII

A Week Later, Cylon Prison, New Caprica

**Kara hadn't been off her feet in three days.**

The truth was, Kara Thrace-Roslin didn't even know what day it was.

Her arms and legs were manacled at forty-five degree angles, much of the shape a child would make when creating an angel in the show. She was stark naked, and had been for those three days.

Her body was bruised and beaten, multiple, daily visits from the Human Cylons, who did as they wished to her.

A Four, A Six, and an Eight had taken great pleasure in sticking fingers up her vagina, and her rectum. Another Eight, or maybe it was the same one-the Sharon's could be vicious, she was finding out-had beaten her across her ass with a piece of wood, visiting the same punishment on her hamstrings. A Leoben-certainly not the one who had held her in the Doll House, as he had been banished by D'Anna, had used her face as a punching bag, and pinched and squeezed her breasts so hard that she had twice passed out from the pain.

At least, so far, a Leoben, a Doral, or a Cavil hadn't raped her with their members. She fully expected that eventually.

They had asked her no questions. They had sought no information from her. Right now, she was simply their play toy, to abuse as they would see fit.

Starbuck hadn't had any water or food for over two days. She was severely dehydrated and her stomach had stopped growling, it simply hurt now.

Yet she kept her mind on two things: Laura and Kacey. She had been trained in dealing with torture, although in truth, no human being could ever deal with it for very long. Everyone had their own tolerance. Kara had a high tolerance for it. She was damned if she would break.

Kara had actually dozed off when she heard door unlock. In stepped a Centurion, followed by D'Anna. The Cylon woman's nose turned up at the smell in the room, as Starbuck had to relieve herself where she was.

“Centurion”, D'Anna barked, “unshackle the prisoner, and get a Four and an Eight to clean this mess up. And have another Six bring me some fresh clothes for our guest.”

Within moments, the Centurions had released Kara from her bondage, and she slumped into D'Anna's arms. There was a bed in the large enclosure, as well as a toilet and a shower, but Kara hadn't been near either in half a week. D'Anna had no trouble getting the brittle former pilot to the bed, and set her down on it.

“I'm going to bring you some fresh clothes, and some toiletries, so we can get you cleaned up.”

Kara just groaned, D'Anna realizing that Starbuck wouldn't be able to stand up in the shower. She had another Centurion bring her in a tub of warm water, a large sponge, some soap, and a towel, and D'Anna commenced to wash the nude body of their prisoner, simply to clean her off and to get rid of the urine, dirt, and grime that clung to her body.

It wasn't that D'Anna had any sympathy for the Human. Or any human for that matter, but she didn't like seeing any living being suffer, at least not much. She could play hardball with the Humans, and she had, but she would make sure Starbuck wasn't too severely abused. She wanted her broken, not killed.

Kara couldn't help but groan in pain, as the washcloth was passed over her abused skin. D'Anna also noticed that when she washed Kara's private parts, she moaned in pain as well. She would have to have a talk with her brothers and sisters about that. She had told them no sexual abuse, but they hadn't listened. It might be time to ship some more off of New Caprica.

When she finished washing Kara, she dried her thoroughly, dressed her in light garments, then instructed a Centurion that she wanted the Simon who was the main physician for The Cylons, to treat Kara's injuries.

She needed to talk with her subordinates.

* * *

Aboard _Pegasus_

Lee Adama was wondering if their troops could get the diversionary plan right. It had been going on for more than a week now. Either the flares from the Raptors went off course, of there would be a collision between ships, or a blowout of an engine. Something was always going wrong.

But then again, Lee felt this whole godsdamn thing was a mistake, top-to-bottom.

But he was a soldier, and he had been given an order by his Commanding Officer, who just so happened to be his father, whom he always seemed to butt heads with.

Today was his day to be in charge of the training exercises. He and the Admiral would switch on and off each day, going over different parts of the operation. He was enjoying it just as much as his father had, which, quite frankly, was not at all.

After the latest miscues, he had called both CAG's, as well as their number two's, in this case Racetrack for Kat, and Noel Allison, Call Sign Narcho for Hot Dog, to meet with him. Kat and Hot Dog were leading the Vipers, and the other two were leading the Raptors.

“I don't have to tell you guys”, Lee began, not so much mad at his pilots, as at the whole situation in general, “that the Admiral wants us to iron this shit out. As quickly and as safely as possible. I want you to give me your take on what's going wrong.”

For the next hour, the four pilots gave Lee a rundown of the difficulties. They were old news to him: a smaller, less-trained group of pilots to work with; hangar bays of mechanics and other personnel at half-strength, and dog-tired from trying to keep up with everything; a continuing glitch in the computer program tasked to make the flares look like Battlestars, causing them to go astray quite often.

“I think we have to re-do the software on the drones, Commander.” Hot Dog usually spoke first for the group. “There's something not right in the program, but so far, the programmers can't find the problem. I say we start again from scratch.”

Lee would jot notes as they went.

“We've got to give these Nuggets more training time with just flying, and not so much maneuvering. We can do the maneuvering in the SIMS for now, but out there, they just need some quality stick time.” Louanne Katraine was as blunt as always.

Racetrack had her own issues. “We need to loosen the Raptor formation just a little bit, like another four meters between our birds. On that one, I think it segues in with what Kat was saying-more stick time on basic things.”

Narcho summed it up for everyone. “I just want to get the frakin' problems straighten out, and kick the Cylon's asses.”

That lifted some of the tension from the room, as they continued to brainstorm.

At the end, Lee made some recommendations.

“I know the Admiral won't like another delay, but you all made some good points today. We have to scrap the software for the flares. We can begin work on that today. We won't live-fire those for a while.

“I'm gonna recommend to the Admiral more standard drilling, that would normally take place for Nuggets. We've had to rush some of them through training, simply because we're so short-handed, but we have to slow down, at least for a week or two.

“Finally, I want SIM time to replace these close-support maneuvers for a week or two, at the very least. It's safer and easier on the equipment. Once we have the rooks a little more comfortable in their machines, we can move forward. I want to make clear”, he said, with extra emphasis, “that I'm not talking months here, guys, but weeks, at the most. We don't have the luxury to sit here with our flies open, waiting for The Cylons to find us. Write up the orders, get them back to me by tonight, and I'll have the Admiral sign off on them. Dismissed.”

* * *

Lee had been right. His father wasn't happy.

"Godsdammit, Lee, we're sitting here with our Johnson's hanging out. The Cylons could jump in at any time.”

“Then we jump away, Admiral”, Lee said formally, since this was a command meeting. “They can't track us now. If they could, they'd be on our asses already.”

His dad slid a small glass of bourbon over to his son, taking one himself. “I don't want to delay it either, sir”, he said, in what was clearly a half-truth, “but we've got some really green pilots right now, and normally, they'd still be going through Basic right now, not complex maneuvers. They need more general stick time, and time in the SIMS to practice the maneuvers. Also remember, we're going to be releasing our Viper attack squadrons in a manner never tried before, and they need SIM time on that as well.”

The elder Adama sighed. “I understand all that, Lee. I really do, it's just godsdamned frustrating to be in this situation. Maybe we should have just slugged it out with those Baseships when they found New Caprica.”

“And we'd have gotten wiped out, and you know that”, he reminded his father. They had the surprise that time. This time, we will. Hell, I still don't like this whole situation, but if it's gonna work, we need more time to train, and to get new software in those flares.”

“You're right, on both counts, Lee”, the Admiral said in defeat. “I want your teams to be working first thing in the morning on Basics, SIM time, and anything else they need.”

Lee nodded. “I've already got the computer experts dumping the drone software package and starting over. The rest, I've already given an orders for the first set if pilots to be in their birds by 0800. We'll get this right, I promise.”

“Better not be a promise you can't keep.” The Admiral smiled to let him know he wasn't kicking him in the balls, and raised his glass. Lee did the same, and they clinked them together.

* * *

For the next week, Starbuck wasn't shackled, but was locked in her room. It had no windows, and was painted white, with the lights on all the time, even at night. It was classic psychological torture, which could be just as effective as any physical torture.

After being physically assaulted at all hours for three days, it felt like a vacation. D'Anna had told her that she would not have it easy this time around, and would be treated as a criminal, but she mentioned that she would try to “curb” the physical violence against her.

“ _Of course_ ,” D'Anna had told her, “ _if you mouth off, talk back, or physically strike one of us, then you'll take your chances.”_

In other words, a skin job could still say she wasn't being cooperative, and beat her senseless.

The food was still disgusting, and the water tasted like chemicals were dumped in it, but neither poisoned her. The Cylons were also pumping in odd noises into the room all day, just to drive her crazy. Fortunately, Kara was a tough woman, and, at least for now, she was holding up to the games they were playing.

Four days after the physical reprieve began, Starbuck was relaxing on the bed in her cell, her eyes closed against the light, simply thinking of Laura and Kacey.

She heard her door open, thinking it was just a Centurion checking on her. They usually came in, checked out the room, and left rather quickly.

That wasn't the case this time.

Two Sharon's and a Leoben stormed into the room, all three with looks of anger and something else in their eyes. They had something metallic in a bag, that made a heavy clinking noise as it was dragged in. They made a beeline for Starbuck, who instinctively stood, and prepared to defend herself.

The three Cylons grabbed her roughly, Kara fighting back, but it was pretty useless against three of them. One had the strength to hold her down. One of the Sharons got in a hard punch to her cheek, knocking her backward.

“Grab the bitch”, this Leoben said with venom in his voice. “Get the restraints out.”

Starbuck was manhandled to the bed, and in moments, her ankles and wrists were manacled to each bedpost, and she was on her back, not able to move.

“Maybe D'Anna won't let us beat the crap out of you”, one of the Sharons said with a frightening laugh, “but we can still have some fun at your expense.”

With that, the Cylon woman quickly stripped off her clothes, egged on by the other two, then climbed on the bed and straddled Starbuck's midsection. “I haven't had any in a while, Starbuck, I'm really desperate.” She leaned into Kara's face. “I'm gonna sit on your face, and you're gonna suck my clit until I come, bitch.”

Kara's tried to fight the restraints, but it was no good. In moments, the Sharon had bracketed her head with her thighs, and lowered her genitals to Starbuck's mouth.

“Suck me off, Kara.”

“Maybe she has never been with a woman”, the Leoben said with a nasty sneer.

Kara tried to breath and move the woman's genitals away, but to know avail. As she struggled, the Sharon looked down at her, and punched her with a closed fist on her forehead, rendering Starbuck senseless for a few moments. She came to a few moments later.

“Now, lick my pussy, you Human bitch, or I'll split your head open.”

Kara knew she had no choice, so she began to use her tongue and her lips on the Sharon's labia and clit, hoping to make the Cylon climax quickly so she would get off of her. But the Sharon would edge to an orgasm, then left herself up for a moment, until her panting was under control, then lower herself back on Kara's face, repeating the edging several times.

Obviously, it must have been a while, because after several of these maneuvers, the Cylon's breathing became erratic, and Kara felt her tense up, then scream loudly as Kara brought her to a climax. She rubbed down harder on Kara, a second orgasm tearing through her.

The Cylon simply kept her spread genitals on Kara's face for a few more minutes, as her breathing slowed down, then dismounted the bed. Kara kept her eyes close, trying not to taste what the Cylon had put on her lips.

“That's just the beginning”, that Sharon told her. “What now, brother?”

“Flip her over, stomach down on the bed.”

The second Sharon glanced at him. “What are you gonna do?”

He simply gave her and the other Sharon a wicked smile.

“Oh, yeah!”, Sharon number two said, “this is gonna be fun!”

Kara knew what was coming.

They quickly reversed her, throwing her back on the bead stomach first, then restraining her again. The second Sharon stepped up and slapped her buttocks hard several times, leaving welts on both cheeks. Kara could not hold in a scream of pain after several strikes.

"That's just the warm-up”, the Sharon smirked. The three Cylons then ripped her clothes from her body, the tearing of the different fabrics sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard to Kara.

Within moments, Starbuck screamed again, as the Sharon drove a finger into her anus, the pain excruciating without any lubricant. The finger was thrust in and out of Kara for what seemed an eternity, but was really five minutes. All the while, the three Cylons laughed and joked.

The other Sharon took her turn, then the Leoben spoke. “Get me the container of lubricant in the bag.” His voice sounded terrifying to Starbuck.

“Grab her cheeks and separate them”, he commanded the other two. In moments, they had done his bidding, and grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them. In another moment a finger with a cold substance was thrust into her puckered opening, this time not as painful.

A minute or so after that, this Leoben leaned forward. “I'm not in the home sweet home thing like my brother, Starbuck. I'm a little more...direct in getting what I want.”

The two women laughed, and moments later, Kara gasped, as an obviously large penis was slowly thrust into her anus, Kara screaming again in agony as the object violated her. Without preamble, the Leoben began thrusting violently in and out, Kara unable to scream after a few moments.

The assault by the three Cylons had been so swift, Kara hadn't had time to think. Now, getting used to the pain of this Cylon's obviously large penis in her ass, she shut down her mind to the outside world, and thought of one thing.

_Gods, Laura, I miss you, baby. I wish I was with you, holding you, touching your skin, kissing your soft lips, making love to you. I won't let them break me, my love. I simply won't. I'll be coming back to you and Kacey soon. I love you both, with all my heart._

Kara kept thinking that, over and over, until her meditation was interrupted as Leoben roared in triumph as he spilled his seed into her rectum, the two Cylon women whooping it up as he came.

He kept thrusting after he had climaxed, until he went flaccid, then with a loud moan, he pulled out, leaving Kara limp in her own way.

Starbuck could feel the liquid exiting her ass, and hoped it was just semen, and not blood. She didn't discount that they had torn her interior, but she couldn't tell. She was numb from head to toe.

The Cylons released her from her restraints, and after a few punches to the face, and to the stomach, they left Kara, moaning in agony, sobbing through the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

XIV

“ **Kacey, it's time for bed, honey!”**

Laura Roslin thought she knew what tired was. After being a school teacher for years, then getting into politics, to tragically becoming President of what was left of the human race, then back to being a teacher, and also an insurrectionist. She had always felt exhausted at the end of every day.

She had been kidding herself. Add little girl who was almost five years old to her daily routine-she hadn't known what exhaustion was. And Kacey, now, was her responsibility. She was married to Kacey's momma, and that made Laura mommy in her own right. But she also adored her new daughter, and made sure Kacey came before anything.

“OK, Mommy”, the little girl yelled from across the room. “Putting the coloring book away!”

“OK, baby, thank you. Go get your jammies on, and I'll get you a snack before tucking you in.”

“Yay! Apple juice!”

Laura approached her with a smile on her face. “Then apple juice it is, young lady. C'mon, in your room, put your jammies on.”

Kacey scurried into the other room, out in record time to get her drink.

She sucked it down quickly, then she and her mommy said her prayers to the gods, and to protect her momma, then Laura tucked her in, kissed her gently, and let the little girl wade off to her slumber.

Laura sat down heavily, a glass of wine on the coffee table next to her. Despite how tired she was, she smiled at the thought of the little girl in the other room. The smile faded quickly, thinking about the little girl's momma, who was Laura's wife.

“Gods, I miss you, Kara.”

Laura took a big gulp. She and her wife had only been married mere days when The Cylons hauled her off to prison, in exchange for desperately-needed medicine to fight an epidemic that was going through New Caprica. The school had been shut down the day after Kara had been incarcerated. Laura now had Kacey virtually every minute. It was hard work, keeping up with a whirling dervish like Kacey, but Laura enjoyed it.

As she was taking another sip, she heard a knock on the wooden frame. It was almost 2100, an unusual hour for guests, but she went to the entrance, and lifted the flap.

“Colonel Tigh”, Laura said, quite surprised. She hadn't seen Saul Tigh in almost a week, due to the Epidemic and her full-time mom duties.

“I'm sorry to be here so late, Madam President, but may I come in?”

Laura gave him a smirk. “Only if you're very quiet, Saul.”

“Oh, Kacey's asleep? I can come back if you need me to.”

“No, come on in, Colonel. It's nice to see an adult. I love Kacey to pieces”, she said as they moved into the living room area, “but some adult conversation will be nice. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“If it isn't that rot-gut Tyrol is making, then I'd be glad to.”

Laura softly chuckled. “That stuff is nasty, although it could come in quite handy if you need to get bamboozled.”

“This place calls for being bamboozled, Madam President.”

She studied Tigh for a moment. “We've known each other for over three years now, Saul. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I think you can call me Laura.”

“Very well, Laura”, he said, lifting his newly-poured glass of wine in salute, Roslin doing the same. “I just wanted to give you an update on the doings of the insurrection. I know you want to be updated every now and then.”

“I do”, Laura confirmed, “especially since my wife is being held in that godsdamn prison.”

Saul was quiet for a moment. “That's one of the things we're trying to monitor. To be honest”, he observed, “if we try to bust her out, the medicine goes bye-bye, and, right now, Cottle says they're starting to see signs that this Epidemic might be peaking. We have to keep on top of it.”

“I know, Saul”, Laura said as unemotionally as she could. “Paul Jacobson, one of the other teachers, came by earlier today, and said they're hoping to open the school back up in about ten days.”

“That would be good, Laura”, Saul agreed. “Just to give you a little break from watching Kacey twenty-nine hours a day.”

Laura lightly laughed. “It's a lot of work, Tigh”, she agreed, “but gods, I love that little girl so much. I just wish her momma was here with us.”

Saul delved into a little of his news. As he had mentioned, the medicine was making a dent in the Epidemic. He informed her the latest count on automatic weapons in hiding to be over three hundred. One here, one there, would disappear, maybe once or twice a week. It had added up over the months.

“I also wanted to let you know that Gaius' Six, Caprica, isn't happy with how D'Anna and Cavil are handling things. Word is one of the Sharons is also rocking the boat.”

Laura stood up a little straighter at that news. “Trying to sow some bad-blood between The Cylons?”

He nodded. “That's part of it. The other part is we're hoping that, if we can gain the trust of Caprica, that she'll be able to give us updates on Kara.”

“You know, Saul”, Laura said, in almost a whisper, “part of me wants to know everything she's going through, and part of me doesn't want to hear one fraking thing about it. Maybe that's callous of me, but...I don't know if I could handle bad news.”

“I get it. If you don't want us to tell you, I understand, but we can also use the information to let them know that we are keeping an eye on things, as far as Kara as concerned.”

Laura's eyes turned to stone. “I meant what I said to D'Anna. I'll rip her head off if Kara comes back damaged.”

Tigh looked at her hard. “Laura, sometimes you're tough as nails, but sometimes you can still be that naive school teacher. Whether you like it or not, Kara is going to come out of there damaged in one way or another: physically, psychologically, or both. We were both locked up, and I lost an eye and will limp for the rest of my life probably. They didn't take her to make her feel warm and fuzzy.”

Laura started at her wine glass. “I know, Colonel”, she said feebly, so much against what Tigh had come to expect from her. “I don't know what part of my wife I'll get back when I see her again. We had just found each other, for the gods' sake. I don't want to lose her.”

“You won't if we can help it, Laura”, he said with a cold voice. “And I'm still convinced _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ will come back some day.”

She looked hard at him. “We can't count on that hope, Colonel”, she said, sounding all like a President addressing a military subordinate. “We don't even know if they're alive. We have to make our own luck, and do what we can to drive these bastards out of here. We can't just hope the Battlestars show up.”

“I know”, he said honestly, to his credit, “but I also know Bill. If he's alive, he's gonna make it back here, one way or another.

“I hope you're right”, Laura said, taking another gulp of her wine. “It could end up being the only thing that brings my wife back to me.”

* * *

A Week Later

Lee Adama was sitting in his father's quarters on _Galactica_. It had been another long day of training and trial and error with the scenario they wanted to use at New Caprica.

“We are making progress, dad”, Lee told him firmly. “The software in the drones is better than the last package. There's still a few kinks in it, but the technology guys say they can have that ironed out in a matter of days. They know what the problem is.”

“I saw the report from Racetrack on the latest test. That is encouraging.” They both had drinks in front of them, and Bill Adama took a healthy gulp of his.

“The really good news is that the training for the newer pilots is really starting to pay off. Simplifying it was the right move.”

“How about their SIM work?”

Lee nodded. “They rooks have really improved by using the SIM's. Their confidence level is climbing. I think within a week, we can try another full field test of our operation.”

A few weeks ago, that would have set Admiral Bill Adama off, but not now. He had been too harsh with his team, but sometimes that was needed to light a fire under everyone's asses. It had never been a matter of anyone not working hard. They were exhausted.

With the change in the training schedule, and the use of SIM's for the more complicated maneuvers, Lee had set it up so the flight crews and maintenance people were getting proper sleep periods, and that was paying dividends.

“I'll tentatively schedule a full dress rehearsal for the Op for a week from today, Lee”, his father informed him, coming to a decision. “Unless you think they'll need a little more time.”

Lee shook his head adamantly. “I think we'll be ready to rock in a week. I really do.”

Now the Admiral looked hard at the Commander of the _Pegasus_. “I know it's a little late to venture this thought, Lee, and we can't do much about this, but do you think Kat, Hot Dog, and Racetrack are up to leading this operation?”

“Yes”. He hadn't skipped a beat. “Next to Helo, Margaret is the best Raptor driver we have. Of our current roster of pilots, Kat and Hot Dog are easily the best pilots. If there was still a fleet, they'd both be close to becoming CAG's on their own. They're that good. They're just not quite as experiences as Helo or I, but they have the respect ad confidence of their pilots.”

“That's good”, Bill said quietly, standing up to dismiss the meeting, Lee following him in kind.

“By the way, dad”, Lee said with raised eyebrows. “Haven't you noticed I've lost some of the weight? I've been boxing and jumping rope, lifting a few weights.”

“How much?”

“I'm down seven stones, old man.”

The Admiral looked at him with the same passive expression. “Keep jumping”, he said, dead-pan, looking back down at his paperwork, Lee not knowing what to say to that comment.

* * *

There had been no more visits from D'Anna, assuring Kara that the physical abuse would stop. Which was just as well, because it hadn't.

The one Sharon, virtually every day, came by to violate Starbuck in one way or another, either demanding she perform oral sex on him, or in penetrating Kara with her fingers, and sometimes other objects.

Today, it was that Leoben who had raped her just over a week ago. As usual, Kara wasn't bound or restrained, as she had been for days on end at the beginning of her confinement, but she also didn't have the strength now to effectively fight back. The paltry amount of food she was given each day, and minimum amounts of water, had left her weakened.

“How are we today, Starbuck”, the Leoben said, pulling up a chair next to Kara's bed, where she lay looking at the ceiling. Kara ignored him completely.

“Not in the mood to talk, are you?” He gave her a laugh that wasn't friendly. “That's OK. I'm not here to talk either.” He stood up, towering over her. “Take you clothes off.”

She looked at him for the first time. “And if I don't?”

With a move so fast that she hardly saw it, he leaned down, grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up until her face was even with his. “If you don't, I snap your fraking neck off.”

Kara Thrace-Roslin rarely felt fear. Being a fighter pilot, where your life was on the line every mission had helped her control her fear-to use it to make herself a better pilot.

Right now, she felt fear, knowing this Cylon could snap her neck like it was a dried-out twig.

She simply nodded, her face turning redder and redder, as she tried to breathe. Leoben threw her back on the bed. She coughed and choked for a few moments as the breath came back to her. When she regained her senses, the Cylon was looking down at her expectantly.

Kara complied, taking off the loose-fitting top she had on. She had no bra on-hadn't had one on since being imprisoned. She then disrobed the loose pants she had been given, again she had no panties on. Leoben's eyes dangerously flashed his desire.

He quickly disrobed, Kara simply closing her eyes so as not look at the man. Without a word, he pushed her on her back, spread her legs, and began to use his fingers on her. He didn't simply invade her this time. He slowly rubbed his fingers through her labia, on her clit, on her entrance, in an attempt to ready her.

Despite her best efforts, Kara couldn't help but become aroused with the continued finger massage. She began to moan, against her own wishes, and she could sense that she was becoming wetter and wetter. She still didn't open her eyes.

After a few more minutes, he spread her legs wide, and with no preamble, he impaled her, Kara giving an involuntary moan. The Cylon man thrusted hard from the beginning. Despite the fact that she was lubricated, it was still painful, as she hadn't fully relaxed. As with the assault before, she let her mind wander to Laura and Kacey.

Much to Kara's chagrin, he had stamina, and kept slamming into her, an occasional yelp of pain escaping her lips. She would not get the satisfaction of seeing her break. Finally, mercifully, she felt him tighten up, and he groaned loudly, as he spilled inside of her, but he kept pumping with abandon until he was spent.

He said nothing to her as he went limp, and dismounted her. Kara simply lay motionless and quiet, still not opening her eyes.

Eventually, she heard him move away from the bed, then the door clicked open. “Get dressed. I don't think you want anyone to see you in such a...state.”

The door slammed behind her.

* * *

By the following week, the doctors that served the Human population on New Caprica began to have even more hope. Seventy-five people had died from the Epidemic; another one-hundred or so were very ill, their prognosis uncertain. More and more were starting to recover.

Like most viruses, simply reducing contact between people helped. Closing the schools, and the shops and the few bars and restaurants, and even President Baltar's edict forbidding large gatherings of over ten people, had begun to work. The Cylons had kept their promise, and the medicine kept flowing in. They had even upgraded the equipment the doctors were allowed to use, which also helped stem the Epidemic.

They couldn't let up quite yet. A lot of people were probably asymptomatic, and they needed to stay in isolation, as did everyone else. They didn't want a flare-up of new cases. But they were cautiously optimistic that this Epidemic would not be as deadly as the last one.

Coming to that conclusion, Dr. Cottle paid a visit to Saul Tigh, with Laura Roslin present. They all wore masks at the doctor's insistence.

“So that's where we're at”, Cottle said, summing up his brief. “I hate to give that bastard Baltar any credit, but his edict on no gatherings helped.”

“We'll give the credit to the common sense of our people, not to Gaius Baltar.” As usual, Laura spit the man's name out.

Kacey was with her, wearing her own mask. “Gaius Baltar!” Her voice was as angry as a little girl's voice could get. It made the adults snicker. I shouldn't have said that.”

Cottle actually laughed a little. "I think she gets that fiery personality from her moms." Cottle realized what he had said, and looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Madam President, I wasn't thinking."

“Oh, you're right, doctor”, Laura said with a smile, looking down at the young girl. “She's just like her momma, that's for sure. And she does say 'Gaius Baltar' exactly like I do.”

The physician looked at the other two. “Any word on Kara?”

Laura shook her head. “Nothing concrete, Sherman. Not even rumors.”

“We're trying to coax a Six into giving us some information”, Saul added. “So far, no dice.”

“I'll keep praying for her, and for the two of you, Laura”, Cottle said, his gruffness gone for a fleeting moment.

“Thank you, doctor”, Laura said kindly. “That means a lot to us.”

He looked at Tigh now. “And nothing new on The Fleet?”

“No”, Saul said quietly, beginning to wonder if they would ever show up. “I refuse to believe that, if they're alive, they won't come for us.”

Cottle grunted. “It's the alive part that worries me.”

The other two silently agreed with the doctor. It worried them, too.

* * *

Aboard _Galactica_

The maddening trial and error, the comedy of frak-up's, and the frustration everyone had been feeling for over a month, was being replaced by a strong sense of hope that the worst was behind them, and that, very soon, they could mount their recuse efforts.

Yet despite all his work, as a good soldier, Lee Adama was still against this entire operation. His feeling came to a head when Admiral Adama announced he was giving Athena Agathon a commission in the Colonial Fleet. She had come up with the idea to use her to find and grab the launch keys that The Cylons had taken from the ships on the ground. Those ships would, be needed for an evacuation. The Admiral had approved the idea.

Lee didn't like it. Privately, he let the Admiral know his displeasure.

“You can't do this”, Lee pleaded with his father. “She's a Cylon.”

“Well, I trust her”, the elder Adama said calmly.

“Well, that's a mistake.”

He looked up at his son. “Well, it'll be my mistake, won't it?”

Lee became more animated. “You are gambling with the lives of everyone on this ship-everyone on _my_ ship.”

That got under the Admiral's skin. “I don't need a lecture from you about the responsibilities of command. We're done here.”

He had not raised his voice to his son, but he got up and walked away from his desk. Lee wouldn't let it go that easily, not this time.

“I'm not finished”, he countered, standing up and following his father out of his quarters. “This entire plan is a reckless gamble. And yes”, Lee conceded, “you certainly have the right to risk the lives of the men and women under your command. But that's not the issue.”

The Admiral simply kept walking. Lee persisted.

“This issue is that you are risking the lives of the entire Human race!”

Bill kept walking. “I'm trying to save the Human race.”

“No, no, you're not! That's what you're not seeing!” He side-stepped his father, who was still walking, still trying to get his point across. “The Human race? That's those two-thousand people huddled in those civilian ships that managed to get away when The Cylons attacked. They're the safe bet! _They're_ the ones whose survival we should guard, just like we did after the attack on The Colonies.”

His father still wasn't buying it. “Sharon can penetrate The Cylon defenses.

“It's not about her”, Lee countered.

Bill Adama acted as if he hadn't heard him. “The Centurions can't distinguish her from the other humanoid models. Did you know that?”

Lee couldn't take it any longer. “Admiral...”

The Admiral kept on talking. “They were deliberately programmed that way. The Cylons didn't want them becoming self-aware, and suddenly resisting orders. They didn't want their own robotic rebellion on their hands. You can appreciate the irony.”

Lee had had it. He jumped ahead of his father, and stopped him from walking.

"Dad!”

Bill Adama looked into his son's eyes. “I know what you're saying, but we have a responsibility to the people we left behind.”

Lee pulled out what he hoped was his trump card. “Remember what Roslin said: our first responsibility is to the survival of Humanity. We can't lose sight of that.”

Lee paused, his father looking to the ground. “Over the past two years we've...lost sight of almost everything. We got...soft. But if we go back to New Caprica now, and we lose...it's over. Humanity just stops. And an Admiral's bars don't give you the right to make that gamble.”

William Adama looked up at his son, and into his eyes for a long moment. At that moment, he was more proud of Lee than he had ever been. His son had been one of the few to keep his moral compass aligned during this never-ending nightmare. He had a good heart, and a good conscious. Bill came to a decision at that moment.

“You're right, son”, he said calmly. Lee's eyes widened in surprise. “You should make plans to resume the search for Earth, with _Pegasus_ and the civilian fleet.

Now Lee was alarmed. “With _Pegasus_? What about _Galactica_?”

“I know why we left those people behind”, he explained to his remaining son. “And I know it was their choice in the first place to be down there. And I realize that the survival of the Human race outweighs anything else.”

He paused for a brief moment. “But this time, I can't live with it. Maybe I'm a coward, but I'm going back.”

The Admiral hadn't even finished the last word when Lee cut in. “Dad, you won't have a chance.” It was the last card he had to play.

“I'm going back, son.”

They two Adama's, the two top commanders of The Fleet looked at each other for a long, painful moment, the Admiral pulling his son into a tight embrace.

The operation had just changed. Lee knew they'd have to call the principles together to revise the plan to include only the Battlestar _Galactica_.

* * *

The visits from Leoben had become a daily occurrence. He hadn't brutalized her like he did the first time, but rape was rape, and that's what he was doing to her. He had forced her not only into intercourse, but in providing oral sex to him as well. It disgusted her to no end. But right now, if she were to get back to her wife and daughter, it was required of her, or they would kill her. She knew that.

This Leoben was certainly not like the other Leoben, she clearly saw that. She began to think that maybe she had been wrong about the Sharon married to Helo-that they were all exactly the same. Helo's Sharon wasn't Boomer-wasn't anything like Boomer. These two Leoben's were different. She had no love for the Leoben who kept her in the Doll House, but he had never physically attacked her or hurt her, despite the fact Starbuck had killed him more than a dozen times. He still showed that, on some level, he did care about her. And he had introduced her to Kacey.

It didn't make her hate The Cylons over all any less, but she was beginning to see that they may not be this monolithic, cookie-cutter humanoid race. Maybe she had been right when she had prayed to the gods after Laura had dumped the Leoben she had tortured out of an airlock: maybe, at least some of them, did indeed have a soul?

* * *

A Week Later

Lieutenant Margaret Edmunson, Racetrack, and her partner, Lieutenant Hamish McCall, Call Sign Skulls, were on a Raptor mission near New Caprica. For the last few days, they had been trying to raise the resistance on the planet, but as of yet, had not been successful.

The were ending their allotted time to eavesdrop on communications. They, like the others before them so far, had been disappointed that they had not made contact. Just as Racetrack was about to engage the FTL and jump away, Skulls stopped her.

* * *

Despite having the Cylon jamming frequencies, the wireless still was on the fritz. There weren't any real parts to fix those falling apart on this set, Tyrol and Seelix kept trying to tweak the machine.

Galen and Saul were in the bunker, Galen fretting over the damn machine.  
  
“Is it working or isn't it?” Saul was his usual, blunt self.

“So much for our sources on the inside”, Galen said bitterly.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched warble from the machine.

“Ow, frack”, Tigh moaned, “turn that thing down.”

Galen stared the machine for a moment, looking over at Saul. “It's working.”

* * *

Skulls looked at his display. “Hold on. I'm picking something up.”

Racetrack peeked over her shoulder at her partner.

He looked right at her. “It's a Colonial transmission. It's a low-power signal but...the recognition codes match! Oh, yeah, we got a link to the ground!”

Margaret giggled. “OK, send the coded response...”

* * *

The wireless displayed a message they had been waiting months to see:

_Frequency Resolved_

_Secure Channel Open_

“I've got a signal”, Tigh said with a shaky voice.

A new message popped up on the screen:

_Channel Open_

_Receiving Incoming Packet_

Galen again looked at Saul. “A Raptor just made contact with us.”

“What's it say?”

_Will make contact this freq every_

_twelve hours. Prepare Sitrep for_

_Command Authority._

_Have hope._

_We're coming for you._

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
